Chronicles of Absolution: Let the Games Get Bloody
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.04 Lucifer has caught up with Sam, Angela and Adam in the cage and it looks like things are going to get intense. In the meantime Dean had an appointment in Samarra to save Sam's soul. Something's gonna happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Let the Games Get Bloody**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… She wanted revenge at one point but she had a severe wake up call to get her on the path she was on now. It was why she preferred to 'run' when confronted with anyone related to Alistair and his usual cohort. She wouldn't hesitate to fight but the tight reins were kept on the beast known as revenge.

Now she was faced with a chance to live that fantasy but that would mean she would have to become what Dean only got a taste of…

… He didn't want to but every second would buy them time and at least his Cat wasn't here to hear this. She wasn't ready for it. "Only because I didn't understand at the time. I know it and you know it."

"And just causing the tears was the turning point."

"A mistake and one that I have been paying for."

Lucifer looked at Gabriel and sneered, "And I'm sure that worked out well." He gestured at the door more to mock Gabriel and asked, "Does she even know about you? About us?"

"No," Gabriel shook his head firmly as he spoke, "And it's gonna stay that way."

"She's gonna find out sooner or later," Lucifer pointed out. He spread his arms as if to take the job, "Might as well be now and from someone who will never lie to her. I mean, I haven't lied to her yet." He grinned more to piss off the younger angel.

"Leave her alone, Lucifer," Gabriel warned. He held his blade up in warning. "She is here for a purpose so get over yourself. It's time to grow up."

… And she is better because she cares. She gives and without any thought of the risks to herself or reward. She is a flawed abortion and she is doing what she was born to do… She is perfect no matter what she is and what she does and you wanna know why? It's because she does what these flawed abortions do. She tries and does forgive…

… He stared at the body and saw the ash outline of his brother's wings, the sign that the angel was dead. All of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and a pulse ran through that was enough to send a sharp chill down his spine…

… "You are one of us. Not heaven made but earth bound."

… "The Malachi shall come bearing the blade that shall bring Absolution to the world."

… "The Malachi will be born of the light and the darkness."

… "The Malachi bears compassion for all including enemies."

… "The Malachi shall rise from the dead bearing the power of compassion and empathy; the powers that run deep within the blood."

… "You are the Malachi of Absolution."

… "I believe you can," Angela repeated. She gave a slight smile before adding, "Different strengths, Sam. And… I don't doubt us but the things that could make life more difficult than it already is." She gave a slight shrug. "But I'm with you."

… "He's right. I have changed and maybe not for the better." Angela drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees…

… "That girl… thinks the world of you and I don't think I need to tell you how that translates to her feelings. Just…" Dean paused trying to think about what to say that didn't come off like he was picking on Sam. "Just… know that you're the first she cares about in that fashion and it… it scares her. Scares her so much that she's willing to let you believe what a demon says is true to think the worst."

… _Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… He took a good look at her face and noted that the shadows gave her a more predatory appearance, like a bird of prey and the effect was added to it with her eyes vamped out, the glittering orbs producing a very intimidating sight…

… The lightning flashed again and Dean noticed that Angela had moved closer. The bird of prey look was still on her and when she moved, the lightning flashed and it was then that he saw a pair of wings coming from his girl. They didn't look like Castiel's but the effect was the same…

… Angela looked up and stared at Lucifer. She had one card left to play. She took a breath and channeled her power creating a slight breeze. She pushed herself to a kneeling position and stared at Lucifer long and hard as he raised his fist. She stood up and he backed away as she held up her hand and looked at the angel. She looked at him and said, "Sam, remember, no matter what happens… I forgive you. Always and forever."

Dean watched as his possessed brother stepped back the moment Angela stood up. He saw the glowing outlines of her tattoos and felt the breeze. It was calm, gentle but there was power behind it. Lucifer had to feel it since he was moving backwards…

… _She watched in horror as Lucifer grabbed him by the neck and held him up. She watched as Sam struggled as she looked at Lucifer first wearing Sam and then the meat suit before Sam. It was like he was taunting her that he could do anything and she was powerless to stop it._

 _Angie… you promised…_

 _She looked at Sam as he tried to ease the hand on his throat. She looked at him and said, "I did promise and I am keeping it."_

 _"Oh really?"_

… _grabbed and the blade wrenched away._

 _Lucifer looked at her with an impassive and yet cruel gaze. He stared at her grimacing and said, "I know he got a piece of your ass and I was willing to overlook it and go easy on you. But now you leave me with no choice…"_

 _"There is always a choice," she spluttered back, feeling the grip tighten on her arm._

 _"You're right," Lucifer replied with a little thought. He then deftly broke her arm, his lip twitching from the snap of bone and watched her drop to her knees, holding the injured limb. He looked down at her and added, "You are lucky that this is all in your head."_

 _Angela didn't think so then. It felt very real as she cradled her arm. She glanced at Sam when he uttered a low moan of pain and then looked up at Lucifer. "I… will… find you."_

 _"I'm sure you will." Lucifer then kneeled to make himself eye level. He hooked a finger under her chin and held it. "Cause this is only the beginning."_

… "You know that she knows that the gauntlet has been thrown brother. She will fight us both."

"It's not like you haven't been waiting for that." Michael gave a sharp look at Lucifer who was looking satisfied, like he just had really good sex. He really didn't like what he had been doing but it seemed to have the effect that they both wanted.

"True, but unlike you brother," Lucifer paused from rubbing his chin in a satisfied manner, "I know what makes her tick."

"And you're implying that I don't?"

Lucifer looked around at nothing before replying in a mocking tone, "Yes."

Michael glared at Lucifer and retorted, "And what makes you so sure that you do know?"

… _There are three great things in life my little bambina. You are capable of all three but the greatest comes from your heart and soul._

 _It's your greatest weapon Cat._

 _Nothing means anything if you can't forgive yourself…_

… "Promised what?"

Angela felt the tear fall down her cheek but resisted rubbing it away. She replied, "Promised that… that Sam would never be alone."

… _Sam looked at her with a look of surprise and hurt after he nearly choked and spat out the vial of blood that she had given him. Some of it had dribbled onto his lip but most of it was in his mouth and he ended up swallowing it. She knew that look and why._

 _"Trust me," she said…_

… Sam looked up and saw the lifeless body of Angela lying not too far away. He felt the choking feeling return in his lungs seeing her like that. Her little eyes were wide open and she was looking at him. He was certain that she was looking at him like how Jess used to look at him when he had his nightmares of her burning on the ceiling after she died. The question was so clear in her eyes.

 _Why Sam?_

… _So I make this promise to you, brother. Sam will never be alone while in the cage. I will stay by him and maybe find some way to come back to you without setting the devil free. I know that it may seem selfish and that would be right but… I am doing this because it is right. I choose you, Sam, my family and in the end… maybe that is all that matters._

 _So don't worry about it. It's going to be okay. That I promise with all my heart to you, Big Brother._

 _Love from your Sister…_

 _Now_

 _Dean watched as his brother fell in but it was Angela that caught his attention. He watched as she walked towards the edge of the hole with her hand outstretched. She looked determined. "Angie," he called out._

 _Angela paused and turned to look at Dean. She took in his broken appearance but that didn't matter. Looking at the man that was her big brother she gave a full genuine smile before turning back and with a spring, she leapt into the hole with her arms spread wide like she was going to fly, eyes closed. She fell with a smile on her face._

 _She fell into the hole like she was flying. She looked like the graceful birds of prey that she had a great respect for. Dean reached out for her but a bright light blinded him. He shielded his eyes to protect them. When he opened them, he was stuck in a dark alley and it was raining._

 _He looked around to see where he was. He looked down and found a bloodied knife in his hand. He was hunting something and… there was blood on the ground. It led the way down the alley. The fugly was still alive. He started chasing it. He followed it to an empty room in an abandoned building. He walked into it to find…_

 _"Sam?"_

 _"I really don't give a damn about you."_

 _Dean saw his brother but it wasn't the Sam he knew. He saw the darkness in his brother and that was because he had no soul. He was standing there with a bloody knife and at his feet was… Dean felt his eyes widen._

 _No. It couldn't be. He looked at his brother and asked, "What did you do Sam?"_

 _There was no answer but his soulless brother was looking at him with a don't care attitude. On the ground were Angela and Haley. Their eyes were wide open and lifeless and staring at him. All of a sudden Haley turned towards him and looked at him with that blank dead look and asked, "How could you?"_

Dean's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He looked up and found himself looking at the ceiling of a familiar sight as he recalled where he was. He started to move but found something was lying on top of him. He paused to take a look and realized that it was Haley asleep where she had made herself comfortable. He swallowed at the sight and marveled that she was still with him despite everything that had happened the past year and a half.

He had done as Sam asked and made the suggestion that they live together. He didn't think that she would accept but she did. She was there when he went to talk to Sam even though Lucifer was wearing him to the prom and was there when it hit that he lost not only his brother but his… his sister. She followed his brother and…

She had smiled at him. The image was ingrained in Dean's mind and was pretty much present whenever he had a nightmare. It haunted him because when she looked at him with that smile, she was at peace. It was like she was saying that it was going to be okay no matter what. That was what she tried to say when he read the letter she left for him in the Impala.

 _Don't be stupid Angie. It's not the same without you and Sam._

Dean rubbed his forehead as he leaned forward and took a couple of breaths. It hadn't been the same. But he had been happy. He was happy with Haley and they made a go of their lives together in a semi normal way. She wasn't inclined to give up her magic or studies but she never pushed for him to continue hunting. She told him to find something that he could see himself doing that had nothing to do with hunting or monsters. She even teased him about getting back into being the sorcerer's apprentice and learning how to put a few herbs together.

Dean couldn't ask for a better partner. And she deserved better than him. A small smile formed as he stared down at the sheets that covered his body. They had a good year together and he had that glimpse of normalcy. Well as close as he could get to it. But then he found out that Sam was alive and well and had spent the year hanging with Samuel Campbell.

Dean's teeth grit in anger thinking about the man. The man had sold them out to Crowley. It made him wish that Angela was there. She would have given a piece of her mind and probably in a scary way. That he was certain of. But she wasn't there. She hadn't been there for a long time and a year and a half was a long time. Sighing, he flung the sheets aside and got up and walked to the dresser. He picked up the photo that he had kept with him and carried with him when he went out on a job.

He found it when he decided to go snooping in her room at Bobby's more out of a need to have something of hers to help him while he dealt with the fact that his brother Sam wasn't completely there. Sam was missing his soul. He was missing his soul and said under no uncertain terms that he didn't give a crap about his brother. What wounded Dean the most was the fact that Sam took a look at Angela's photo and called her a hot piece of ass.

Sam was always the first to defend her virtue, damn near killing the guy for looking at her in that fashion. Dean was a close second since he always got a kick out of how possessive Sam could be. The wounds lessened a little when he found Sam staring at her picture and some douche commented on her good looks. Even with a soul, his brother could be damn scary when someone pushed his buttons the wrong way to the extreme but the look that Dean saw… It was pure scary like Angela getting pissed and you die scary.

Dean didn't know what to think about that since soulless Sam had no emotions. He was damn good faking them. He did know that when Sam turned to look at it, it was with a look that dared him to say something before going back to looking at her picture. It had Dean get a chill down his spine like his brother would kill him if he looked at her the wrong way. It had him on edge and Haley… she acted like things were sort of normal in treating it as conversation but also making it clear to Sam to back off. She was the disciplinarian and even though Sam was soulless, he actually looked afraid of what she could do. Dean knew that it was best not to fuck with a juju queen the same as you didn't fuck with Romani magic, which she taught him.

Dean leaned on the dresser and looked at the picture of Angela. It was one that was pretty well dated. Bobby hinted that it was taken in the 1930s. Upon more investigation, Dean found out that it was taken at Hearst Castle. It surprised him but didn't quite since he figured that she would find her way to meet various famous people. He figured this was taken as a fit of whimsy as she called it since she didn't have a whole lot of pictures save for paintings that existed. She was dressed in white with a floppy hat of the style and she was looking not at the camera but off in the distance with an expression that was… It was what caught his attention and why he kept it.

"Had the nightmare again?"

Dean straightened up and almost jumped when he felt Haley's arms wrap around his waist. He relaxed and replied, "Yeah."

Haley made a slight humming sound as she rested the side of her head against his back. "Who was it this time?"

"Sam. Always Sam." Dean looked down at the picture before putting it back on the dresser where his wallet was. He turned to look at Haley and said, "He killed her and you Hale and he didn't have a care in the world."

Haley looked at the pained expression that was on Dean's face. Six months ago the rollercoaster of the life came back when Dean had been infected by the djinn and then Sam walked right back into their lives. She was surprised and relieved as Dean but she was wary at the time. Angela had not come back with him and the answers he had given were vague. It made her suspicious and she paid attention to the dogs that were now a year old, two for Xander.

Moira was her first clue. The pup was happy to see her hunter but she whined a high pitched whine that was like she was in pain or agitated. Sometimes she growled when Sam got too close and she never went to sleep at his feet. Xander and Zeppelin would curl their lips at Sam and growl low in their throats. They knew that Sam had no soul. She also used her juju to find out too since it was noninvasive.

She joined them on the road occasionally but most of the time she stayed at the home that she and Dean bought to keep up appearances and to reach out to learn more on how to help Sam and also bring back Angela. She also trained harder in juju with the more advanced techniques and spells. She didn't want it to get too far but she wasn't going to walk in blindly either and she conveyed her concerns to Dean even though he didn't like hearing it and he listened.

It worked out with the hunting and Sam learned that she wasn't going to be intimidated by him since his hunter instincts were saying that she was a witch and he should kill her. It was Dean that kept that from happening but it looked like a face off would be inevitable if they didn't do something. The something ended up being Crowley's bitches for a time bagging creatures to find the alphas and in exchange he would get Sam's soul back.

She didn't like the plan but it was something and it kept Sam occupied while she learned more about the cage and what she could do. She believed that if Angela were freed, she would be able to help Sam. There was something between Sam and Angela that was different from the puppy love she had seen when she lived with her mother's people. It was still there since she would catch Sam looking at Angela's picture with an expression that was a cross between trying to remember and actually wishing for her to be back. It was probably the only thing that kept things from getting worse. Until Samuel Campbell betrayed them.

They found Crowley and with Meg the demon, they went to have a little chat. Things didn't go so well and Sam ended up walking away. And she knew why. Looking at Dean she said, "It is said our fears can manifest in our dreams, making them very real even when they seem ridiculous."

Dean looked down at Haley. "Not funny, Hale."

"Never said it to be funny," she replied, "Just pointing out something that is a possibility."

"Yeah like Sam not wanting his soul back and what could happen."

"I know."

Dean looked at Haley as she stared at him with a solemn expression. He said, "We have to get it back Hale. This…"

Haley gave a gentle smile as she reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. Her fingertips brushed his shoulder. She patted his shoulder and said, "This sucks."

Dean made a slight face at that, "Short but… yeah." He shifted and turned to look away. He sighed as he looked out the window. "I don't know what to do Hale. I mean… I don't know how I'm gonna get Sam's soul back and the problems that will come with that."

"Bring Angie back."

"Huh?"

Dean turned to look at Haley. She was standing there like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you mean Hale?"

Haley knew that her thoughts might not make much sense but they did to her. She wasn't even sure if it was the thing they needed but it did explain why Sam was there and Angela was gone. It was only a theory and one that she would have to explore later but for now, she could give what she had in mind. She replied, "If we bring back Angie… it might be what we need to get Sam back."

Dean frowned a little at that, "You know something Hale?"

"Just a thought. I mean, Sam is here but his soul is in hell… with Angie," Haley pointed out, not sure how to keep going. The look Dean was giving her was encouraging so she kept going. "If we were to get Angie out… then maybe we'll be able to get his soul back."

"I'm not seeing it."

Haley shrugged, "I'm not sure myself but… given that Angie is a healer and the source of their power comes from the soul…" She shook her head. Even now it sounded ridiculous in her head. "Just a thought but the truth of the matter is that to get Sam's soul back would require something or someone more powerful than Crowley to break in and not let Lucifer out."

Dean listened to what Haley said and didn't like that she brushed off an idea she had. He had been wondering where Angela was and from what she was hinting at… it made sense. Then again she promised. She promised that Sam would never be alone. He turned away to think a little since there was little chance of getting back to sleep.

"What are you thinking?"

Dean glanced at the dresser and the picture. There was another one there. It was one that Bobby had taken on the sly and gave one to each of them. An idea came to mind and was probably the dumbest ever. But crazy worked right?

* * *

 **A/N:** And here we are. Looks like Lucifer has Angie and Sam right where he wants them and it's going to get exciting. Stay tuned for next time on Let the Games Get Bloody...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The crack broke the thunderous silence and felt sickening. It was meant to frighten along with the sights. It was fitting with the instruments that meant torture. Some were even simple tools that would never be associated with torture. The things you wouldn't even think of being instruments of torture and would take for granted.

Lucifer looked about the place and gave an approving nod. At least Michael was getting on board and probably had to do with the fact that it appealed to his brother's nature of being physical in a fight. He had nothing against his brother's preference even if it was tedious at times. Rather, he resented his brother because he didn't side with him and it led to his being cast out and imprisoned in hell. The brother he loved…

Lucifer shook his head and continued his tour. He had his fun previously and now Michael was having his. They had a mutual agreement to take turns and not attack each other since they had not one but three souls in the same place with them and one of them kept on insisting on fighting to the bitter end. Well they all fought but one was insistent on being the leader and would take the heavy blows. It was entertaining to say the least since he had the pleasure of watching a person being broken down and rebuilt.

There was a clink and the sound of feet shuffling. Lucifer looked down to see a chain gang of slaves walking through and they were being driven by a man dressed in clothing that was the rage nearly two thousand years ago. Lucifer shrugged and didn't care since this was Michael's time. He wished his brother was a bit more imaginative with things though but he made up for that in others ways. This past… whatever it was… had been the best stretch of time. Even more so than the chase he put her on.

It had been unexpected when the feedback occurred in that extreme. He personal wondered how long it would have been until Sam broke down. You could say that it sort of happened but it didn't. Rather Sam's mind just did what it did to protect itself and ended up dragging her into it. That was the unexpected bonus and one that Lucifer had fun playing with.

It was one thing to torture a body. It was another thing entirely to torture the mind. Lucifer knew Sam was barely taking the physical beatings and other physical things that had been done to him but his mind had been surprisingly strong. Her on the other hand, she was something else. She was a beauty and she was strong. Stronger than some of the piss wad demons that served him. It was no wonder that she withstood against Azazel for so long and then Lilith…

Pitting their worst nightmares against them was ingenious. Most humans had them and faced them in some form but here, Lucifer pulled out the stopped and gave it full throttle. He made Sam believe he killed her and he made her believe that Sam truly hated her rather than the truth. But then again what was truth? It was only what the person saw it to be; it was relative and that was what humans clung to when faced with an alternative that was too horrible to contemplate.

Another crack resounded through the air. No screams came through but an interesting sound did and it had him intrigued. That was something new and he wondered what in hell Michael was doing. He continued down the hall past a bunch of cells that had people moaning, some looking like they had been through hell. That was his contribution since he knew the wails of hell pretty well and it just made it all the more realistic. Well sort of.

He opened the door to find Michael leaning against the far wall and watching a rather large fellow that would have had Lucifer give a second look to. Michael was looking a little bored but Lucifer wasn't fooled. He saw that glint in his brother's eye that told him that he was enjoying this and probably too much. Well here's to another corrupted angel.

The other guy was holding what was obviously a whip. Lucifer gave a slight look of appreciation at the weapon since it was more than just a whip. The end split into nine separate smaller whips and on the end were hard little balls with barbs on them. Flailing and a spanking. Lucifer couldn't help himself, "Having fun with a bit of hanky panky, Brother?"

Michael looked at Lucifer and his expression shifted to one of annoyance, "It's my time Lucifer. Not yours."

"Oh I know. I just wanted to see what you were doing," Lucifer offered with his hands raised. While he could do whatever he wanted and turn the tables on Michael, he was content with playing the good guy for now and Michael was starting to develop more of a sadistic side of things. He gave a knowing look as he advanced, "But really? Ancient Rome? A little… clichéd don't you think?"

"They became experts on torture and were creative about it," Michael offered with a shrug. "Made me wonder how she managed to be creative when she didn't exist then."

Lucifer grinned as he had his answer, "Ah. So you want to know how she became a torturer of _my_ demons and you want her to go through something similar, hoping she would tell you? Or is it just punishment because she hates your guts like Uriel and a few others?"

"Maybe," Michael shrugged again looking bored. He then grinned slowly, "Then maybe I want to punish her for her insolence."

Lucifer chuckled, "Now there's the big brother I know who likes to give a good punishment."

"And I have an appreciation of the classics."

Lucifer hummed at that and turned to look at the guy with the whip. He gave a casual thumb acknowledgment, "And this guy?"

Michael shrugged like he didn't care. He crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Just something that came up. And he knows how to use a whip."

Lucifer looked at the burly guy as he got into position. He watched as the lash furled backwards. Then, like a cobra striking, it leapt forward. The ends flung forward like mini cannonballs. They sailed through the air into a darkened corner where they let out a resounding snap that was loud. The end result was a sound and it wasn't a scream.

Lucifer blinked at the sound. It was animalistic. Like a roar or something. He looked at Michael and asked, "What have you done?"

"Nothing. Just had a little fun."

Lucifer looked into the darkness. He couldn't see anything but he heard the clink of chains. And there was a low growl. All of a sudden a pair of glowing orbs appeared. He stared at them and a slow grin came to his face. And that came when a low growl came from the darkness. He turned to look at Michael and commented, "I never thought that you would make it possible."

"It was trial and error."

Another crack sounded as the brute gave another lashing. There was feral growling and slight roars that responded. There were clinks and crashes that had nothing to do with the whip that was constantly crashing. Lucifer watched and took a moment to also observe his brother watching the whipping. He shifted and dropped, "You know… it is a lot more fun when you do it yourself."

"I know. But for some reason… I like to watch," Michael replied with a shrug. "I would add more light but it doesn't quite have the same look."

"Maybe but I am curious if you could do better than this guy," Lucifer replied nonchalant.

Michael looked at Lucifer. He raised his brow at him as he thought about it. He had done a little bit earlier but then got bored since the target of his ire wasn't responding like he wanted. Then he got the brilliant idea to play with ancient Rome. They were the ones that knew about torture. And he was curious as to how a certain someone learned those techniques and then some. He had to admit that it gave him entertainment and had him wondering and learning a few things.

It had been awhile though and he figured that Lucifer may be right on this note. And he was now getting bored. Shrugging his shoulder, he walked up to his whipper and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough. Why don't you prep the others?"

Lucifer chuckled slightly as Michael took the whip and twirled it into position. He couldn't help himself, "Oh Mikey you just turn me on."

Michael shot a glare at Lucifer and gave a slight jerk of his hand to get the whip into position. "I'd just as soon as use this on you. You always needed a good spanking."

"Oh I like that."

Michael glared at Lucifer thinking that there was a lot more he wanted to do to him than a spanking. But he had something else that needed his attention. With a flick of his wrist he sent the tails into the darkness where they hit something but nothing came out. It had Michael frown and he gave another flick. Again there was no sound and he knew that he hit something.

Lucifer raised his brow as he crossed his arms over his chest. Now that was something interesting. He just couldn't help but barb his brother, "You must be losing your touch. I'm beginning to think your imagination works better than you."

Michael growled slightly at that. He turned towards the corner and gave a series of lashes. He knew that they were hitting something. Maybe not every time since there was the crack against stone indicating a miss. But the ones that hit should have elicited a response… there should have been something. He had enough.

With a sweep of his arm, the light in the corner he had been striking went on. He saw the results of his handiwork but the defiance… It pissed Michael off and he clenched the whip tightly. He growled as he started lashing out whippings faster than any human would. Some of them were hitting and some missed; that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact that his target was not giving him the satisfaction of a good scream or even a roar.

Lucifer was impressed. The victim was holding up well. He suspected that the sounds were only to humor Michael. It seemed that the breaking down process wasn't going to just be done on the physical alone. He chuckled, "Seems like it was only to humor you."

"Shut it," Michael snapped as he increased the speed of his lashes. He glared at his target that was just merely leaping side to side. It only made him angrier when he got a strike in and all that it resulted in was a chuckled that was mixed in with a growl. It only made him angrier and he lashed out more with some of the strikes being out of control and striking the walls and damaging them. "You will scream for me!"

One of the lashes was going to hit on its mark. In fact it was heading straight for the face. It would leave a mark but Michael didn't care. He wanted to land a blow that was going to produce a sound that would be worth it. This one was certainly going to reach its mark since his target was staring it straight on like it was nothing. "I'm going to get a sound out of you one way or another."

The lash headed for the target and Michael heard the smack. He was grinning and looked at Lucifer with a smug expression and gave a slight tug. When nothing happened, he turned to look and his eyes widened. He exclaimed, "Not possible."

The lash had hit but it was wrapped around the forearm. The tip was gripped in the hand that it was wrapped around. The arm was held up like it was in defense but it was anything but. Michael stared forward at the posture. Even though the target was chained, it was clear that it was going to fight back and that was made clear when the other hand shot forward, breaking the chain from the wall it was attached and grabbed onto the whip and started to pull while giving a feral grin.

Michael wasn't prepared for it but he held onto the whip and pulled back. He didn't care if he broke a limb. He wasn't going to let the target get the better hand. He tugged harder but the resistance became harder. He grunted in anger and looked up when the pulse started coming through. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Lucifer knew it was going to get out of hand. Michael wasn't prepared for what he was certain was going to happen. Besides if they lost control now, they would lose the upper hand and that wasn't going to happen. Stepping forward, he grabbed a part of the whip with one hand and made a sweeping motion in the direction of the target. It was enough to send the target flying backwards and into a prison cell at the end of the room. He pulled the whip in once it went slack and breathed, "Well that was fairly easy."

"What are you doing?"

Lucifer turned to look at his brother, "Just saving your pathetic ass from an ass beating."

"I had it under control."

Lucifer raised his brow at that, "No you didn't."

As if to prove his point, anything that wasn't bolted down flew right at both of them. Lucifer barely dodged it the same as Michael. He looked at the direction they came from and saw the source looking at the pair of them. The eyes were glowing and their owner was chuckling almost to the point of maniacal laughter. Lucifer blinked as he said, "See what I mean? You have to be careful. Or did you forget?"

Michael glared at Lucifer, "I know full well. And I had it under control."

The chuckles turned into laughter causing both angels to look in the direction of the source. Lucifer narrowed his eyes as the laughter continued. Something was going on but it was improbable given that measures were taken. He didn't say anything but he stared at the one laughing. "No… you didn't."

Michael stared in the direction Lucifer was staring at. He didn't want to admit that Lucifer may have been right in this case. He hadn't been prepared for what happened. He tried it play it off but it had him shaken inside. After what seemed like weeks, he had let his guard down and it was because he thought he had made a breakthrough.

"Don't worry about it brother," Lucifer said with a pat to Michael's shoulders. "We'll pick this up later. Maybe a threesome is in order."

The laughter happened again along with something being said in a language that both archangels knew very well. Lucifer paused and turned to look at the captor. He had to ask, "What did you say?"

The language was clear but the voice was warped and full of power as it said, "Victorious warriors win first and then go to war while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win."

Lucifer raised his brow at that. Michael scoffed at it, "What nonsense. You can't win. We have you so you might as well get comfortable. You will break as well as the others." He held his fist up as a warning that he would strike.

"We'll see."

Michael was ready to go to fight but was held back by Lucifer, "No, Michael. I've got something better. Follow me." He turned and left the room while plunging it into darkness.

 _He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight._

* * *

There was a squeak and Sam opened his eyes. He found himself staring in the face of a rat and it was disturbingly close to his face. It had him yelp and he backed away. He ended up backing into the wall and banged his head causing him to grunt and he put a hand to his head to rub the sore spot.

"Nice one."

Sam made a sound and looked up to see Adam leaning against the side that was bars. He slowly sat up, wincing from the sting of open wounds. He looked down at his arms and noted the bandages that were stained red. He looked at Adam who was cradling his left arm to his body. It was just as wrapped as his and stained red. That wasn't the only thing that belied injuries. There was dried blood all over their bodies and bruises that had formed and were not permitted to heal.

Sam pressed his back to the wall and jerked forward. He had forgotten the burn marks on his back. He couldn't even remember what it was that made them. He thought he heard a roar when it happened but all he remembered was blinding light and he felt the warmth of fire before it burned him. It had been hurtling towards him… He shuddered as he recalled it and it made his back throb. He replied in a slightly dejected tone, "Yeah."

Adam made a slight sound as he looked at Sam. He looked down at his injured arm. It was torn and broken but it could have been worse. He swallowed slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Been better," Sam replied as he shuddered. He felt cold down his spine and he gingerly rubbed his upper arms to get warm. He jumped when he heard the crack. Inwardly he cursed himself since he had never jumped at the slightest sound before. Now… it was like his senses were all messed up and it had him angry with himself and feeling useless.

"Relax. You know that they do that."

Sam nodded and added, "Anticipation. It does more than the actual action." He rubbed his upper arms. He only looked up when he heard a noise. It wasn't a scream but it was enough for him to recognize who it was. He managed to stand and walk to where he could peek through the bars. Wrapping his hands around them he whispered, "Angie."

He remembered now. It was one against three and the odds were against them. It was Michael's turn and he had been getting creative lately. The brunt of it had been directed towards him and Adam and they had been forced on the defensive. It wasn't too hard at first since Sam had more freedom than he had in a long time since jumping into hell and he knew how to fight. In the end though, it was taxing on his energy. The constant barrage on him…

He collapsed when he got a nasty hit to the abdomen. It was hard enough to make him want to throw up. He understood why Dean seemed to have a weak stomach if he was targeted there by an on the mark strike. That was when… His eyes widened as he remembered what happened. The fire was like a fireball and it was… a dragon?

There was another crack and a roar followed it. It directed Sam's attention towards the sound and he leaned on the bars. He gripped the bars tightly. He knew what he and Adam were doing here alone. He pressed his forehead to the bars and closed his eyes. The left side of his neck throbbed a dull pain. He pressed his forehead harder into the bars as his injuries throbbed all over. He heard Adam moan from his.

Sam didn't know how long he was in his current position but he the moment he felt the pulse he looked up. He took in a couple of deep breaths and backed away from the bars. He winced from every step as he pressed his back to the wall. His neck continued to throb and he put a hand to it. He lowered his head and rubbed it gently.

 _Angie… please…_

"Why did she do that?"

Sam looked up and saw Adam looking pissed. "You know why," he replied.

"And stupid," Adam retorted.

"Hey. We're trying to get out."

"And random striking out is stupid." Adam glared at Sam more from being in pain from his injuries. He was just tired of the constant fighting with little to no rest. It was wear and tear on the body and he was feeling it.

Sam knew that Adam was right on that account but anything she did was hardly random and foolish. She always made a move with deliberation especially when it came to a fight. _She_ was the one that taught him to be tactical and in real time while fighting as if your life depended upon it. He also knew that the constant fighting for your life was wearing and tearing. In the beginning it was a welcome break to Lucifer's mind tortures but now…

"Of course she isn't stupid. More like being a stubborn ass."

Sam chuckled at Adam's assessment and nodded slightly, "Yeah she is."

They shared a look of understanding. Even though they had a beating, they could appreciate the efforts of resistance. Sam knew that it was who she was. She was not the type to give up so easily especially if she was fighting for what she believed was right. The moment was interrupted when there was a loud clank and the sound of a door opening.

Sam looked up along with Adam. He felt his body press involuntarily into the wall. It made his back burn but he realized that he was overcome by an overwhelming sense of fear. He didn't like it but it had been born because he anticipated something worse than having wounds fester in a cell. He felt his throat swallow involuntarily just as the door to the cell opened.

She was held in between them. There was a shackle collar around her neck and her arms were shackled behind her. Her hair was a bit raggedy but it was held back from her face to reveal dried blood from injuries that dripped from her head. There was a defiant look on her face and she was grinning like she was proud of something. Sam winced though when he saw the lashings that had torn into her body and made a move to advance.

He was roughly shoved back and he hit the wall hard. It opened a few wounds and made his burns feel like he was on fire. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as his legs collapsed underneath him. He looked up in time to see Adam get a backhand and land hard on his bad arm. He called out to his half-brother but was given a backhand across the face. He spat out blood and saw a gauntleted fist aiming for his face.

It never made it for at that moment the guards were flung hard into the walls. Sam could hear the sickening crunch of crushed bones. A third guard hit the bars but wasn't too badly injured. Sam knew that it was a battle for survival but he didn't like the fact that she was killing people no matter how not real they were. He looked at Angela as she stood there panting from the excess use of energy as she managed to glare at the downed guards. She was hunched over like she was trying to break free but she couldn't even if she was an escape artist.

"Bravo. Now you can see why we have to keep you to our advantage."

Sam growled when he saw Lucifer. He wanted to make good on his promise of ripping the archangel apart. He started to get to his feet but was stopped when Angela straightened up and turned to look at Lucifer. He wanted to tell her to back down but he didn't as he watched her hair start to flutter as if in a breeze. It was then that he felt the pulse coming from her.

It was not the first time Sam felt it but it was always a surprise to feel. Because the results were destructive, the feeling of it was different and the opposite. He got to his feet and stood there as Angela stared at Lucifer with a hard stare. Lucifer was looking amused before he walked away. Before leaving, the fallen angel gave a snap of his fingers and the shackles holding Angela came free. The angel then said, "Well enjoy the reprieve. Maybe try to escape. Then the fun begins."

Sam blinked as the shackles fell to the ground. The pulse was still there and Angela was still watching the door the devil left through. She then said something. It had been uttered in a soft whisper. It was the same pitch that she gave her intimate whispers to him but the tone was different. Sam got an ominous feeling about the whole thing.

 _Then let the games get bloody._

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam, Angie and Adam have been having fun with Michael but it looks like the time to strike is now. Stay tuned for more Let the Games Get Bloody...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're sure about this?"

Haley nodded as she handed the slip of paper to Dean. "He's the one to get you what you want though I do want to say that this is extremely foolish."

Dean looked at Haley. She was giving him a look that said she would support him but she didn't necessarily approve of what he was going to do. He had to ask, "Do you have another way, Hale?"

"If you need to talk to him so bad, let me help. It's the reason I've been practicing and learning the more advanced of the juju arts." Haley pursed her lips knowing that she was setting herself up for a fight that was probably going to be nasty but it was a long time coming. Her practice of juju was something that Dean acknowledged but recent stuff he was hesitant about. "It's not that much different from Angie summoning a spirit."

Dean felt his throat convulse. He knew that Haley was right. There were probably other ways of doing this but this was direct and most guaranteed way of getting ahold of a reaper, more specifically Death. He shook his head slightly, "Hale…"

"Or astral projection. At least you're not dead but in a state of unconscious. You did it before." Haley gestured at Dean. It felt desperate on her end but it was before zero hour and if she wanted to take a leaf out of Angela's book, it was to search for a means before it came down to the ones that could most certainly mean death.

"And how good are you at doing that?"

Haley narrowed her eyes slightly at that. She knew Dean wasn't trying to be mean. He was desperate. He had enough of what was going on with Sam. Unfortunately he couldn't comprehend the magnitude of the situation they had. She couldn't either but she understood that the longer Sam was without his soul, it could be worse for everyone and it left the world pretty vulnerable without its angel on earth protector.

Dean knew that he was being a dick here and maybe that there were other ways. Astral project did work the last time. And it sucked that he didn't have Angela's ability to see spirits because she had seen death and lived. He apologized, "I'm sorry for that Hale. I just… I know you can do the juju stuff. I've seen it and I know you gave Sam the business end of it but this new stuff…" He shook his head.

Haley put a hand to Dean's cheek. "I know it scares you. It scares me too. If I weren't scared then I wouldn't have the respect I have for it. My people were given this gift or curse, however you want to call it. It's an inheritance for me because of my father. Our line…" She gave a shrug.

Dean had heard the whole story. He knew that her line was of the seven with the Tournament of Souls. It was a lot of pressure and it really tugged at the whole thing regarding destiny and the like. It had you question on whether or not that a person had a purpose in life. It was the sort of thing that Angela could answer if she could but she never did. At least nothing that was completely satisfying to him or Sam.

Haley knew that it was futile and that he was dead set on it. Sighing she put her hands on her hip. "Fine. Just… go to that address. It's legit."

Dean sighed and his expression became pained, "Hale…"

"Dean," Haley shifted to look at him. Her expression was firm and would brook no nonsense from him. "Just go."

Dean hesitated. He knew that she was upset and feeling the strain he snapped, "Look I'm sorry, Hale, but it's the only way I know that guarantees he'll show."

"Of course. He's Death."

Dean knew that he was getting backed into a corner when she retorted back at him. He let out an exasperated sound, "Yeah. He's Death. He's the only one that I know that can probably get this idea to work."

"More than likely yes. That I agree on." Haley stared at Dean as she lowered her arms. Her expression became firm. "It's the other half of the whole which is life. Two powerful forces in the natural order of things. Things you tread lightly with."

"What so you're saying that I shouldn't?"

"No."

"Then what, Hale?" Dean knew he was getting gruff and mean. It was going to escalate into a full blown argument and one that could get physical. "I'm asking because aside from Bobby, you're the only one who knows more about this stuff that I do. The person I would ask is gone. She's been gone a year and then some."

"And what does that mean to you?" Haley looked up at Dean. She didn't quite know why she asked the question. But it was one that she felt needed to be asked. She wasn't jealous since she knew Dean didn't feel about Angela in that manner.

"She's gone! She… left me… alone."

"And why do you think that." Haley turned to walk towards Dean. He walked until she was standing toe to toe with him and looked him in the eye as she repeated, "Why do you think that?"

Dean looked at her and pointed at her in warning, "Don't"

"Why Dean? Why do you think she left you?"

"I know why."

"I want to hear you say it."

"No."

"Dean!"

Dean had started walking away towards the Impala. The harsh utterance of his name had him pause along with the slight breeze that was a mini storm swirling around him. He shifted to see Haley looking at him and he could tell that she was pissed. Or rather she was using her powers to stop him and keep him there because she knew that he wouldn't make a move.

Haley knew that she was crossing a line but the Winchesters were stubborn men. It had her wonder about Angela's attraction to Sam and vice versa. Right now though she needed Dean to clearly know what he was doing and why. A venture like this had consequences if you didn't have a damn clue and she didn't want anything to happen to him. She tempered down her power surge a little but kept it up to show she meant business and repeated, "Why do you think she left you?"

"Because she promised!" Dean didn't mean to shout but he had been frustrated and felt like he was at the edge of a cliff and didn't know if he should jump, fight or what. "She promised that Sam wouldn't be alone." He paused and then added something softly.

Haley didn't hear the last part and tempered down her powers. "What?"

Dean hung his head and didn't say anything even though he heard Haley. He felt his chest pounding from all the pent up emotions. This was so damned hard. It was no wonder… He then felt a hand on his cheek and he allowed it to move his head so that he was looking at Haley. He then saw that none of this was meant to be agitating. He felt guilt and regret for what he had done. "Because she is doing the one thing that most would never think she would ever do and that is something for herself."

Haley rubbed Dean's cheek. "She always thinks about others."

"But this time… It's what Sam really wanted for her. He wanted her to choose something for herself and not for someone else. But she…"

Haley smiled softly and continued to rub his cheek. She gave a slight chuckle, "Dean… she'll never stop feeling for you or Sam, doing things for you and for others. Why else would she write to tell you that she was going to be with Sam?"

Dean looked at Haley. He felt his eyes watering. He wanted to shed tears but he couldn't because he was being stubborn about it. Instead he swallowed, trying to control it. He replied, "Because… because…"

"She didn't want you to worry about her. You know what it's like in Hell."

"She knows too. She had been a prisoner before."

Haley hummed at that. "You were worried that it would bring up bad memories. Did you know that she was willing to go to hell for you? When you died from your deal?"

Dean looked at Haley. He had never heard of that. In fact, it was only mentioned that Angela had been taken from his gravesite by that fuck the Old Man. No details really given and Dean never asked for them. He just… let it be. "She…"

"Since the contract extraction didn't work, the last card up her sleeve was to open a gate and traverse down to hell herself to retrieve your soul. She was willing to go back and face what she had endured to get you back." Haley paused and swallowed slightly since it was a lot to process. She continued, "But I took that from her because I felt as you do. She didn't need to. So I went instead."

"You…" Dean could hardly believe it. Haley was in hell too? How many more people he cared about went to that dark place. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You went to hell? Why?"

"I just told you," Haley replied, "So she didn't have to." She stepped back and smiled tentatively. "And because I care about you."

Dean stared at her. "Hale… I…"

"Dean, I'm not particularly enthusiastic about this idea you have but I do know that if we are to get Angela back, we need to meet with a fairly powerful being and it's as you said… Death." She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Go meet the doc. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things."

Dean blinked at that. He had figured Haley would go with him since this was pretty shady. And he kind of wanted someone who was braver than he when meeting Death. "You sure?"

"Look, we don't have much time. I know the nightmare visions have been getting worse for you." Haley turned Dean around and pushed him towards the Impala. "Go. You know Sam won't misbehave if I'm around and the dogs are here. Except for Zep."

"Why take him?"

"You said it yourself, Death seemed to like him."

It was an excuse but Dean smiled a grateful smile to Haley. Zeppelin was his pal and a source of comfort this past year apart from Haley. "Thanks Hale."

"I know he can't resist a car ride." Haley grinned before giving a shrill whistle. A bark and the patter of paws came tumbling out from hiding. She chuckled and watched as Zeppelin came to a skidding halt and panted happily at Dean. His tail wagged as he waited for his marching orders. She laughed, "Well someone is eager."

Dean chuckled as he looked down at his dog. He reached down and rubbed the dog's head. At least he wasn't completely alone. He looked at Haley and nodded. "Alright. Just…"

"I'll be careful. Just go. Talk to Death. And be nice."

Dean grinned at Haley as she smiled at him. He nodded, "Okay. Don't…"

"Don't tell me not to wait up or you'll get more than a spanking."

Dean gave a warning finger. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the keys to the Impala. He called to Zeppelin and the dog jumped into his spot beside Dean when it was just him. Dean sat in the driver's seat and looked at Haley as she stood there to send him off. He sighed taking it in. He really couldn't have asked for a better partner. More than a partner. He could see a little what Sam probably felt about Angela.

Turning the key in the ignition, he listened to the Impala roar to life. He took one last look of Haley as she stood there with her hands behind her back smiling at him. Xander had come to sit by her. The dog looked homely, as if to say to bring back his master. Dean sighed and put the car into gear to drive to the address that he had.

* * *

You know pacing isn't going to do ya much good."

Haley looked out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. She spared a glance at Bobby where the man was sitting and drinking a beer. "Sorry but I can't help it."

Bobby made a noise, "Eh well Angie couldn't help it either. Only when she got her dander up did it really make any sense." He leaned back and took another drink of his beer.

Haley continued to look out the window in the direction that Dean had gone. She knew that he would be alright even if he had to die for a little while. It just made her nervous because they were in essence tampering with the way things were meant to be and tempting fate as the expression went. She didn't like to chest Death or all those other phrases since all it did was make things painful further down the road. But desperate times she figured.

Sighing, she said, "I'm just worried."

"About Dean?"

"No because I know what he will be alright. He has Zep." She grinned at Bobby knowing that it would make him scowl slightly. It wasn't like the dog would make it better but it relieved some worries. She learned about Wilders and how they had been used in the beginning and that there were breeders that kept up the tradition. She had seen hunters with them in action.

"Eh that mutt has been turned into a lap dog."

Haley didn't believe the grizzled hunter's assertion. She knew that the elder hunter had a soft spot for the dogs. In the beginning Xander had been his companion while Dean took his dog and Moira had disappeared for a time. She knew that Xander needed someone since his hunter was no longer there but it was like the dog knew his hunter wasn't dead but it poked at his ability. She replied, "Now I know that was said in affection." She gave a slight smile.

"Please."

Haley hummed at that. She saw the slight smirk and didn't miss the hand that rested itself on Xander's head. "Okay," she replied in a singsong tone. She shifted to look out the window and sobered slightly, "Well, my worry is that things may be coming to a head. I can… sense it."

Bobby studied Haley. He had got a chance to learn about the Celtic juju witch the past year since she and Dean would come by if they were on a case. He found her to be a little too much like those crazy gardening ladies but she was saner than most. And she was impressive with her powers. The lightning thing was a specialty of hers and it was handy to keep Sam's tendencies to be ruthless in check. In fact, she was the only one who seemed to understand the quirk that was a thread of keeping soulless Sam in check.

Bobby wasn't looking to replace Angela. But he was accepting of the juju witch. She helped out and she was good at research and cooking up spells when needed. She was unique as Angela was. And she never tried to interfere in anything that Angela left her mark on. She would use a tool but always respected it.

Haley knew that the past year had its ups and downs. It was why she and Dean stayed in the house they procured and tried to live their lives. She liked the grizzled hunter but she had seen how things weren't the same because Angela wasn't there. They could have handled Sam being soulless if she had been there and she probably would have found a way to fix Sam before things got to where they are. But as it stood, they were there now and doing what they could. She offered a friendly smile before leaving to go check on Sam.

On the few jobs she had been on with Sam and Dean, it left her with the impression that the soulless version of Sam was one of the scariest of things she had encountered. She had seen him when it came to fighting the monsters but that was nothing compared to what she had seen when Sam perceived something that… She swallowed as she remembered when she saw Sam look like he was going to kill someone because he thought they were….

The first time she saw that was when someone made a cat call after snatching a picture from Sam. She had caught him staring at a picture. It was one of Angela taken during the early years before Sam had been killed by a knife wound to the back. It surprised her because she had overheard Sam tell Dean that she was a nice piece of ass. It shocked her a bit but when she caught him staring at Angela's picture, she saw that perhaps he didn't mean it. She certainly saw the end result of the filter being taken off completely.

The guy that did it was a jerk but Haley saw something in Sam's eye that had her pause and afraid. Dean had told her that Sam had always been protective of Angela to the point that he almost broke a douchebag's wrist because he got fresh with Angela. She saw that but it was like it was in its purest form. There were no restrictions and would allow Sam to carry it to the extremes; that he would kill to protect her.

The guy was lucky that Dean stepped in when he did. She could have done it but that would have just scared people since she would have used her magic. Still, it was enough to have her afraid that Sam really was someone that you wouldn't want to cross swords with. And yet when she displayed power, he backed off and behaved.

She walked through Bobby's house to find Sam sitting at a table. It looked like he had been field stripping the guns and putting them back together but he had gotten bored with that. Instead he was sitting and staring at Angela's picture. He had been doing that a lot more. It coincided with the increase of the frequency of Dean's nightmares or visions. Having worked in juju for as long as she had, she wasn't one to disregard coincidences. Something was happening or going to happen, which was why she was not stopping Dean from his choice of meeting with Death.

"I know you're there, Hale."

Hale shifted but was still quiet as she stepped into the room. She kept a calm countenance as she replied, "Just checking on you. You've been quiet about this."

"What is there to say?" Sam shifted to look up and look at Haley. "Dean's doing what he's doing to see about my soul."

"And do you want it back?"

Sam peered at Haley. "What do you mean?"

"I know you overheard everything with Cas and Dean," Haley replied, not bothering to beat around the bush. She knew that it was pointless with this version of Sam. "You know what happens in hell."

Sam looked at Haley as if trying to find deceit. He glanced at Angela's picture and asked, "But is it worth it?"

"Depends."

"What do you think?"

Haley studied Sam. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her answer but she knew that he wanted to know what she thought about getting his soul back. She suspected that he sensed her wariness with him as he was now but he never let on. Sensing that he was waiting for an answer, she replied, "Nothing happens without risk."

"That's not helping."

"Part of the point," Haley countered, "Leaving you without your soul may be beneficial in that it makes you into a hunter but it also makes you into a killer that can't control himself and is essentially a manipulative asshole." She stared at Sam, checking to see if her words had an effect on the man that could prove to be dangerous for her. She continued, "On the other hand, putting your soul however screwed up it is puts back that control even though there is the risk of being a drooling vegetable for the rest of your life."

Sam was quiet for a moment before he replied, "Put that way, I'd rather be the asshole."

"And how well has that worked out considering you nearly killed a man for," Haley gestured at the picture that Sam was still holding. She gave Sam a pointed look while acknowledging Moira had come out from her hiding spot but was still moping in the corner. She felt bad for the Wilder since she was loyal to her hunter but even she knew something was wrong and it bothered her greatly. She continued as if nothing was happening, "Which is confusing since without a soul you aren't supposed to feel anything at all and you did say that you didn't give a crap about anything or anyone."

It grew quiet between them, enough to make Bobby come out and check. The elder hunter knew that Sam had gone after Haley a couple of times when they first got back together and even after a few hard ones to the head and body, it was still tense. Haley was well aware of it and maintained her stance of waiting for an answer from Sam. She was prepared to wait but decided to leave him to his thoughts. She shifted to turn.

"For the most part I don't," Sam admitted.

Haley paused and turned to look at him. "Then why?"

"A part of me does." Sam glanced at the picture. "When I see her… I have memories of everything we've done." He gave a humorless chuckle, "And we actually did the old cliché of the last night on earth." He sobered and his expression became tense and blank and not faking a response to what should be an emotional moment. "I have these memories and for the most part I don't feel anything but when I look at her…" He shook his head in confusion.

Haley watched Sam as he confessed. She knew him to be manipulative with his expressions even more so now. They were almost sinister and they didn't register with the people he was manipulating but she saw it and she knew Dean did if he wanted to acknowledge it. This though… this was genuine but she wasn't going to roll out the welcome mat or anything like that. Sam was capable of anything in this state and if he felt threatened… She studied him and asked, "What is it you think it is?"

"She's mine."

Haley raised a brow, "She's yours?"

Sam wanted to look away but he didn't. He did shuffle in his seat and tried to explain, "Like she… belongs to me. Not like a slave or anything but mine and no one else's. And it pisses me off when someone…"

Haley watched as Sam's fist clenched in anger. That was an interesting bit of information and added to what she was trying to figure out. It was something she was going to have to ask a few contacts about. At the moment she was getting a better idea of why Sam was much more in control even though it didn't seem like it. She had to ask, "Can you describe it more? Feel free to be down and dirty."

"She is mine. My… I don't know… mate or something."

* * *

 **A/N:** Haley and Dean have a talk about going to see Death and she learns something interesting about soulless Sam's behavior. Stay tuned for next time to Let the Games Get Bloody...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The growls were animalistic but Sam thought it was more for show. He didn't want to think otherwise since the past… whatever… had been… It was hard to describe. Some of it he was rather ashamed of and he noticed Adam had felt the same at times. It was painful but not as much as watching his love taking the brunt of it and willingly.

Sam never liked seeing Angela in pain. Maybe it had to do with the initial hero worship he had of her when they first met but then later when she became family to him and Dean... It was like watching his brother get torn to shreds by the hell hound. He had seen her tears when she was striking with power and anger and the defeat in her face when she was willing to let those that cared about her think the worst of her. The last…

Sam could recall with clarity each time he had hurt her like that. He knew he hurt her, been cruel with his words and actions. And yet each time she accepted it like it was supposed to be her penance. But it came back on him especially when she ended up dying but wasn't quite dead. It came back when she risked her life to save a child despite the words he flung at her. Almost losing her to poison until Hibah healed her and then afterwards… He caused that in some form or another and yet… she still chose him.

 _You're gentle and persistent, Sam. It's not necessarily a bad thing._

Sam looked downward before he was yanked forward. He felt the collar around his neck chafe it and nearly choked. He heard clinks as Adam was subjected to the same thing. Snide comments were being said. They were called dogs and they had to move faster. When he didn't comply as fast, he was hit across the back of the shoulders and he stumbled.

"Don't touch them."

Sam looked up to see that Angela had stopped and was straining against her captors. She was staring at them with a death glare. It was the look that meant that if her hands were free she would kill them with more likely decapitation and that was after she inflicted pain that was not describable. She was giving that look at their guards and they were looking at her like she had lost her mind because her hands were linked behind her back.

That was dispelled when the pulse came through. Sam felt it in his feet and he knew that Adam did since they shifted. Whether or not these guys did… They must have felt something especially the leader since he looked at Angela. She didn't back down and gave the stare to indicate that she wasn't going to back down no matter what. It was enough to get their minds off of flogging them at the moment and the leader bellowed at them to not dawdle since they had a time schedule and the next event was coming up.

"Peh. Like that is thrilling."

The sarcasm was expected but Sam didn't like that she was deliberately provoking them. The guards didn't do anything since they seemed to realize that she wasn't intimidated by them. He did manage to get close enough for her to hear his whispered, "Do you have to provoke them?"

"Force of habit."

Sam shook his head at that. It was a force of habit. He had seen how she would goad Dean until he conceded or decided to fight and it never ended well. He didn't forget the time they actually wrestled and she refused to let up. Dean had been stubborn about it too and maybe that was why they got along so well in spite of the crap that nearly tore them apart a few times. It was force of habit that had her step forward and defend people no matter if they were friend or foe and protect them from blows that could kill them.

Sam took a couple of steps forward and gently bumped against her shoulder. He was aware that the movement was like a cat since it was more of a rub. He stood straight and looked at her and she stared back. It was more of a silent statement between them and she gave a nod before turning to face forward like she was the model prisoner. It had him want to laugh but he didn't. Instead the faintest ghost of a smile twitched at the corner of his lip.

Ever since being reunited, Sam felt his hope increase. He knew that he had made her promise not to poke at the cage to get him out. But that was then and before she circumvented it by jumping into the cage with him. Now it was more of a means of survival and that was coming at the cost of her sanity and health. Her resistance brought her more punishment and nothing Sam or Adam said or did was changed her mind about her tactics.

It was hard watching her step in and defend them when the pain got to be too much. She took the hardest of the blows and she was still standing. If anything she was turning into a thing that was fighting based on instinct. It pained him because there seemed to be times when she was completely reckless and didn't care about risks. It was like she completely forgot what she had promised. But there were times that it seemed that it was all she thought about. It had him thinking she was on the edge and one push could send her either way.

"As long as they remember my warning we won't have a problem," Angela said looking ahead. She glanced back at Adam and Sam and added, "So let's let them have their fun. It might be fun for us."

Sam heard Adam make a surprised sound. He knew his half-brother didn't get it and sometimes he didn't. This was one of those times that needed to be taken on faith and trust. It was trying being here in hell but…

 _Sam, I am not gone. You know there is purpose behind my actions. Trust me?_

Sam looked at Angela as he heard her voice in his head. That was the thing that seemed to have increased since being reunited. Previously, like other things it had been equated to being a fluke especially when she had been reduced to a four year old with ability but little understanding. Now he was doubting that it was a fluke or desperation in play. He looked at Angela as she stared at him. He gave a slight nod. He always trusted her. Even when it was crazy he trusted her.

Angela gave a slight smile and turned to be led away. Sam swallowed slightly as he was pulled along by the wrist shackles. He glanced over at Adam as he gave a slight hop to get in step with them. The wrist shackles chafed but there was little to be done as they were pulled and pushed down the hall towards the large door that only brought pain, blood and despair if you let it.

The door was huge and there was a lot of noise coming from the other side. Sam winced at that. It was definitely a full crowd. As if being humiliated in front of Lucifer and Michael wasn't enough. They were being humiliated in front of a crowd that wasn't even real. A nice way to break someone down in their resolve and they had been forced to do that since it was Michael's turn to have fun with them. Sam resisted the shiver that threatened.

"You know ancient Rome is clichéd. I can't understand why you have a thing for these barbarians," Angela was saying as she shifted to look at a shadow in the corner.

"Is that any way to criticize your human origins?" The shadow moved to reveal Michael looking bored but amused at the whole thing.

"Only because the Romans were barbarians and they called themselves civilized," Angela replied with a slight grin. She continued, "And I laugh at those that they are superior when the question is really who is more barbarian: the conquered or the conqueror?" She grinned and hummed a bit. "And the answer is both."

Michael advanced and asked, "And you include yourself in that?"

"I'm half human," she replied as she glanced at Michael. "I am barbarian by default. But you are too."

"Me?"

"Of course. Dickhead." Angela shifted and looked forward at the door. "You and your sniveling rabble including Lucifer are dickhead barbarians."

There was a choking snicker. Sam swallowed as he glanced at Adam. Adam was trying hard not to laugh at what Angela said. It was hard to keep a straight face whenever Angela said anything that was remotely an insult to Michael or Lucifer. They learned quickly though that it was a fast path to getting an ass kicking. He could give a warning but it wouldn't do any good since they were all going to get a beating one way or another. It would just change in severity.

"Charming," Michael replied as he looked at Angela with a sardonic smile. He traced a finger along her jaw before giving a hard flick on her chin. "I almost had you under the whip."

"You'd be surprised at how much I've endured you fruitcake amateur." Angela continued to give a grin. "So what are you attempting now? A reenactment of one of Rome's battles or simple gladiatorial bouts?" She looked at Michael with a firm look.

Sam watched and swallowed in relief. It was minor but at least the attention was directed away from Adam. He knew it was only small talk but Michael was never the one to talk to them. It was usually some guy that had been conjured and he never was that interested in small talk. Sam tensed slightly thinking that something had changed. He watched as Michael stared at Angela. Because she was shackled to prevent her from going on a rampage, the archangel had the advantage and could easily beat her to a pulp. Not that it would be easy.

"I only picked the Romans because they managed to… perfect means of torturing each other. It is an art form," Michael replied. He glanced at Sam and traced a fingertip on Angela's shoulder in a seductive manner. "And you managed to perfect those techniques a couple of millennia later but on the very thing that you were built to hunt and kill."

"Peh. Demons are easy once you figure them out." Angela turned her head away like the conversation was beneath her. "Just like every other pretentious asshole out there."

"And do you think that way when you go against those that mean more to you?"

Sam made a slight sound in his throat. He heard Adam make a similar sound. That didn't sound good at all. This was definitely a change if it was what Michael was hinting at. Sam didn't want to think about it but he had to find out what Michael was getting at.

Angela stood there not looking at anyone but staring at the door. Finally she replied, "If they are against me… then they will suffer." She turned to look at Michael. "And they will die."

"Really? That is interesting."

Sam felt the shiver increase down his spine. This was not going to turn out well. The last thing he wanted was to fight her. He had done so and it was to the death. She was willing to let him kill her and he refused. Luckily Ares, the Grecian god of war had a rather macabre sense of humor, but this was different. He really wanted to trust her but… He heard a slight cough and glanced at Adam.

Adam wasn't looking too good. His broken arm looked swollen and he had the beginnings of a fever. He knew Angela fought like a hunter; the sick and the weak were easy pickings. She could easily kill Adam but only if she was sure it would set his soul free to be at peace. Was she really going to go that far?

Sam shook that thought away. True she could do that but she wouldn't. She had a bigger heart than that. She would only make you think one way if only to find out what the enemy was doing. Make you go left when she goes right. Looking at her look at Michael… he wasn't confident about that. She was really that good.

 _You know she'll do what she does to make you think the worst. She can make a lie seem like the truth._

Sam shook his head slightly at Dean's words that echoed in his head. That was happening too often. He was hearing things that had been said and were being taken out of context. It was becoming a frequent thing along with other things that happened in his head. He refused though to think the worst of her, if that was the goal of Lucifer. It had to be that bastard since he liked to play with people's thoughts and feelings. Michael was physical.

"As much as I would like to see you kill those two," Michael pointed at Sam and Adam, "Since you really want to."

"Don't flatter yourself. My interest is making those that deserve it are punished."

"Now there is something I haven't heard in a long time." Michael looked at Angela. He gave a sardonic grin and added, "That means we are close."

"Close to what?" Sam couldn't help but blurt out.

Michael looked at Sam and walked towards him. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged Sam so he was looking at him in the eye. "You really haven't figured it out yet have you?" He tugged hard on Sam's hair. It was enough to almost yank a chunk out. "Have you?"

"Let him go."

Sam gritted his teeth and shifted to see Adam take a step forward. He blurted, "Adam… don't. Just…"

Adam had been watching the exchange. He knew that things were starting to change. Angela was becoming more resistant at the same time Michael and Lucifer were stepping up in their game. This was also different even though they had been here for a time. At times it looked like they were losing her and others it was like she was still sane. It had him thinking that there was a plan but it was not like the others and they had to wing it or something.

Listening to Angela's responses to Michael didn't have him confident. He didn't have the same faith that Sam did in her. He was going to have to act on his own. If Angela wasn't going to step in on this then… He stepped forward and demanded, "Let him go."

Sam's protests fell on deaf ears as he looked at Michael with a defiant look. It was probably a bad thing to do since his arm was still broken but he wasn't going to be a doormat. "Let Sam go."

Michael was amused by this. He half expected that Angela would step in but she didn't. That was just fine. It would make things go all the more smoother. He flung Sam aside and stepped towards Adam. He reached out and grabbed the broken arm and grinned as Adam winced from the pain. "You are telling me what to do? Who do you think you are?" He applied pressure to the broken limb.

Adam winced and bent slightly from the strain. It felt like his limb was being crushed. He gritted his teeth and tried to respond but he couldn't. When he moved more pressure was added and it forced him to bend over from the pain. The only sound that came out was a grunt of pain. He also thought he head Sam call out his name but the pain was too intense. It was like his nerves were on fire. It increased again but he couldn't help but yelp out in pain as Sam called out to him once again.

Then all of a sudden, the pain was gone. Adam opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't Michael's hand on his wrist. Adam blinked and shifted to look at the hand's owner and his eyes widened. How in the hell had Angela managed to get out of her shackles? He was stunned and judging from the look on Michael's face, he was surprised too.

Angela was standing there. She had the remnants of the wrist shackles on her wrists and her neck. Her expression looked almost pensive but intense at the same time. She had cuts on her face and her lip was slightly swollen from the last beating. Her hair hung like a thick sheet but blowing like there was a breeze. The hand holding his wrist was glowing a like a light but it was flickering like a flame. The left was holding onto Michael's wrist and it looked like it was going to be brushed by her grip.

"Enough," Angela said as she looked with a cold look at Michael. "You want to fight, then we do it in the ring." She flung Michael aside.

The movement allowed Adam to get a good look. All their guards were on the ground moaning. He couldn't believe it. How did she managed that? It was rhetorical since what was created was at the whim of the creator. He had seen Angela create actual people that helped. Mac was one such person and Tsura…

Tsura was never a real person she had met. That was a culmination of the innocence and idealism Angela had before she had been dealt the hard blows that included death. She was what she had been, full of hope and ideals that she was making a difference. That combined with the things she had learned over the centuries, Tsura had been created. That had been a shock to learn when Lucifer nabbed them after Angela managed to bury Michael under rubble to slow him down. But it was also clear that the game had changed.

Since then they had been doing nothing but trying to survive. But it also triggered things that had Adam a little scared. He thought he had seen scary when Angela had taken on Lucifer before they were captured. The power she used was enough to cause a pulse but in the end she was caught just like him and Sam. Now… it seemed that the time they had under the thumbs of both archangels changed her a little. That he was certain of and now he was staring at the results of that as she looked at Michael like she was going to rip him apart.

Michael looked at Angela as she released him and Adam. He was surprised that she had managed to get free. It was no wonder that Lucifer stopped him from trying to fight her in the taming chamber. She was a force to be reckoned with and the sad matter was that no one had been able to determine what her full capabilities were. It frustrated the demons and the angels who were trying to ascertain if she was their chosen one and he suspected deep down she knew it and persisted with it but at the same time she would appear confused. So maybe she really didn't know and that was the terrifying aspect of it all.

Angela continued to stare at Michael. There was no resistance like to engage in a fight. If there was one thing that Michael appreciated it was that she always knew where and when to raise a fist. It was no wonder that the humans called her the great tactician and it explained why Gabriel had been such a little lap dog hero worshipping her and her abilities. He gave a pleased smile, "Well at least you have control of your temper tantrum."

"You have my demand. What do you want?"

Sam had been bewildered by the whole thing. He hadn't seen how she managed to escape but it kind of felt like that annoying comedy bit where the person could have escaped at any time they wanted; they just went along with it to humor you. He wasn't annoyed but relieved and she stepped in to help Adam. That was only confirmation that he wasn't losing her. He couldn't lose her and the fear he had was that Lucifer knew all about it. Whether or not Michael knew was another story and didn't nearly frighten him as much as Lucifer knowing.

Looking up from where he had fallen, Sam pushed himself slowly to his feet. He was a bit deliberate but he kept an eye on Michael since it could be that he might kick them when they were down. He kept an eye on the archangel but that bastard's attention was on Angela and he spared a glance to gauge her expression.

"I'll admit that your sense of timing is… unique," Michael finally said. He shifted as a grin came over his face. "What I want is something you have yet to know but you have it and I think I know how to get it." He straightened up and went straight to business. "It will be three against… however many. Depends on whether or not we get what we want from you."

"Why don't you tell us and maybe we can get it," Adam spat as he rubbed his forearm. He couldn't believe that it had been healed just like that.

"I could but it wouldn't be nearly as fun as watching you guess," Michael replied, "I can say though that what I want from this troublesome wretch is something that you wouldn't know if it jumped up and bit you in the ass."

Sam's lip twitched at that. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pleasant and knowing the two feathered dicks with wings… It was going to take it out of Angela or all three of them and probably be the one thing that would break them. He couldn't help it, "Who knows, we might figure it out."

"I'm counting on it." Michael gave a snap of his fingers. He grinned as the shackles came away. He snapped his fingers again and at the expressions they had on their faces he explained, "I have to give you some form of a chance. Though I doubt the little weakling there will last the first round." He gave a taunting look at Adam.

Sam looked at his hand and found that he had only a staff. He glanced at Adam and noticed he was holding a sling. Michael really was going all out. He then looked at Angela and noticed that she was holding a sword. It wasn't Absolution though. That along with her chakram were kept on Lucifer's person or locked up somewhere. That had him disappointed since he was certain those two weapons could do serious damage to get them out of the cage. That was probably what they knew too and why they kept them from her. They would just have to do the best they could though he highly doubted that they would get far. He accepted his lot and asked, "Terms?"

"You mean rules?" Michael looked at Sam like he was an idiot. "You should know by now that there aren't any rules. Just last the night or however long I decide." He waved his hand and the massive door started to open.

The door opened towards them like some old movie and a bright light filtered in. The crowd was cheering. They always cheered because blood spilling was a guarantee. Sam blinked as he noticed that there was a thickset forest whereas previously there was an open arena with sand or even a plain. He looked at Angela as she glanced at Michael with a raised brow.

"Thought we could have some fun. Might be a familiar place for all of you," Michael replied as he gestured for them to move forward.

It was probably a good time to fight back and escape. Michael was the only one there and Sam knew that Angela could hit an angel and leave a mark. The wild card though was Lucifer. A couple of times they tried and it ended up with Lucifer coming out and dashing their hopes. The last one was how Adam broke his arm. Sam watched as his younger brother absently rubbed it and seemed to almost shiver. The one standing firm was Angela as she looked forward. She gave one more look and started forward.

"How disappointing," Michael catcalled. He watched as Sam and Adam followed her in. "I was hoping you'd try to escape. I even set up the conditions. Still I hope you have what it takes, Sister. You may not like what you find."

Angela kept walking forward. Sam knew that she had heard Michael's taunts. They could have escaped but that wasn't an option and neither was going in. They were screwed no matter what. She simply picked the course with the least amount of damage. As she walked into the light, Sam was able to see that Michael had given her different clothing and in another life would have caused him to drool like a lecher and bust skulls at anyone else who did.

There was no skin showing save for the space between above her knees and above her boots. There was enough slack in the skirt to allow her to move but she did have the potential to have a Marilyn Monroe subway scene. That would just make the crowd go wild. Sam rolled his eyes at that last thought. He knew that Michael was making her as vulnerable as possible to physical harm. That's what he figured since he and Adam were in their normal clothes.

"Michael's terrible at psychological warfare. But he is the best at fighting. It was why he commanded the host," Angela said more to say something. She paused when she came to the end of the entryway. "We stay together."

"That's a given, Angie," Adam said as he struggled to hold the sling right. "Though I think I'll just grab a tree branch rather than use this." He gestured at Sam, "Wanna trade?"

Sam felt his lip twitch and replied, "No way. Get your own."

It was enough to relieve some tension as Sam and Adam made a silent agreement in a nod. They turned to see Angela looking at them with a look that spoke of pride and encouragement. She said, "Stick together. No matter what happens… just keep on fighting." She turned and stepped out into the light.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like we might have a gladiatorial bout coming up with Angie, Sam and Adam against the world. But where is Cerebus? Find out next time on Let the Games Get Bloody...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Haley flipped through some pages of the book she had been reading for purposes of research. Sam's responses to her earlier questions had her wondering about a few things. She made a couple of calls and they showed promise but they needed time to look at a few things and she suspected a couple needed the time to compose a fairly decent answer. Not that it mattered since she lived with a man who could be crude in childish ways when it suited him and he had a younger brother who was currently just a plain speaking asshole.

 _She is mine. My… I don't know… mate or something._

That response though had her thinking. It wasn't just what he said but how he said it. For a moment she thought she caught a glimpse of the Sam she knew when he said that. It allowed a sliver of hope for her to think that not all was lost. That if Dean wasn't able to have a conversation with Death, they had some time.

It was more like wishful thinking but she had a theory and it centered on the fact that there was a bond between Angela and Sam and it transcended even the loss of a soul. It sounded lame in her head but the wheels were turning and it was what prompted her to ask questions of Sam. She had to tread lightly especially if she used Angela's name in the question. She had seen how volatile the man could get and then some and she wasn't anxious to turn Bobby's living room into a battleground that would end with cuts and bruises on both of them, damaged furniture and her punishing Sam like he was a recalcitrant child. That last one would produce teasing that she wasn't prepared for and not willing to entertain though any other time she would have.

Sam, for the most part, acted what could be considered normal. Haley suspected that as long as she didn't try to take his picture or imply things that indicated the soiling of his woman whether by name calling or the actual act, he wouldn't be put out by the questions. And they were pretty personal. The old Sam would have blushed and gotten defensive about them and would tell Haley to mind her own business or call out to Dean thinking his brother was being a pervert or something else that would put on the cute shy act. This Sam literally didn't care but if you said the wrong thing he flew off the handle. That was the dangerous part and maybe she had been foolish asking without Dean there but it was something to do.

 _And what about the times you just screwed a woman or two in every single town?_

That had been the bluntest she had ever been and she could tell it stunned Bobby since they both heard the clink in the kitchen. It would have made her laugh at any other time but right now she was full on research mode. She was grateful that Sam just looked at her with that bland expression. If anything he seemed relieved that he didn't have to pretend any other emotion. She knew that Dean tried to be his Jiminy Cricket but that didn't quite work out and she had a couple of laughs when it came to the fairies.

 _It was a hookup and..._

 _And afterwards?_

 _Nothing but then like it wasn't right. Like going into a strange place not feeling right and I felt sick to my stomach._

That piqued her interest even more. Sam didn't feel feelings like she and Dean did but he was describing abstractly feelings of guilt because he betrayed someone. That was then she noticed the scar on his neck and asked about it. At the same time she had reached out to touch it since it was an unusual shape only to have her wrist grabbed tightly and it squeezed.

She looked at Sam, prepared to use her powers to shove him off but he was looking at her like he did when he gave his silent warning that if you took a step further, you risked your life. She managed to open her hand, which had been clenched in a fist, to show her sign of surrender. He lessened his grip but didn't release her completely and continued to stare at her before he released it completely and lowered his hands.

She had been lucky that it only reddened her wrist but didn't hurt enough to bruise. She sensed that he knew that if Dean saw it, it would have been a fight and he wanted to avoid it. Or the whole Jiminy Cricket thing did play in and he realized that there was no harm intended. Still she had to be careful since she now knew what that was on Sam's neck and why he reacted that way. She looked down at the page she had been reading.

 _The mate mark is unique to various creatures within the supernatural and includes but not limited to werewolves, vampires…_

 _It is a primitive type bond that exhibits its power based upon the instinctual compatibility of the pair. No one has been ever able to pinpoint exactly what it is since for some it is scent, others a particular attribute and some scholars suggest that it goes deeper. To the soul._

Haley felt her lip twitch at that. She didn't really think there was such a thing as soul mates. It implied perfection when in truth there was no such thing. Still this tome had been more helpful than the others so far. It made her wonder where the hell Bobby got such a thing or if he was just borrowing from Angela's collection.

 _Mate marks are not without their consequences. Even the most gentle of personalities can be gripped by a fierce sense of protectiveness, jealousy rages and an incessant need to be close to the one they are bonded with. Violence is a common outlet and usually affects males but if the mated pair has a particularly strong connections and similar temperaments, the female can be susceptible._

 _Once mated, it is more like being married but it cannot be controlled by mortal means like marriage documents. Instincts usually take over and can be described as animalistic. The pair will have a connection that enables them to sense when the other is in danger. The response is fairly quick and can have deadly results for the party that causes the injury. But not all is acted upon. The offended party will not attack nor will the angered mate if they sense that no harm was intended. This is usually in the form of nonverbal signal of surrender or appeasement._

"That's a relief," Haley muttered to herself as she read that part. She was glad she went with instinct on that one.

 _Mating is an intimate process in which typically the species that typically uses the ritual initiates and completes during the course of consummation. It usually involves biting the flesh of the chosen spot and sharing each other's blood in that exchange. Some records indicate that it is at the height of…_

Haley shut the tome. She had seen Dean's porn collection and that was smut. When a sort of scholarly text started describing sex acts, that was just… She knew she was going to have to pick it up again since she was now curious and she had ventured a few queries about it. She made a slight sound and cradled her head in her hand.

"You still bored?"

Haley looked up to see Sam looking at her. She took the time to assess the situation just in case. She noted that he was holding a beer bottle and Moira was with him. She noted that the Wilder was alert but miserable about it. That had her curious and she pointed out, "Pup's on alert. We expecting trouble?" She waited to see what Sam would do. It was like playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse and she wasn't sure if it was the smart thing.

Sam looked down at his feet to look at his dog. He blinked and looked back up at Haley and replied, "She's fine."

"Really?"

If the question was meant to rile up Sam, it didn't have that effect. Then again it wasn't one that would cause that reaction. Sort of. Sam looked at Haley with a bland expression and replied, "She's following orders."

"They do that."

"I mean she is following orders."

Haley took a moment to process what was going on. She stared at Sam but also kept an eye on Moira. It was then that she noticed the yearling had maneuvered herself to be between her and Sam but closer to her. She looked at Sam with a raised brow.

"I figured if you keep asking me about…" He gestured at his neck. "Might as well make sure that nothing happens. Dean would shoot me."

 _Maybe, maybe not and that is if I controlled myself with my retaliation._ Haley kept the thought to herself and instead replied, "I guess his playing Jiminy helped a little."

"Not really."

Haley made a slight face before asking, "So what is it that you wanted?"

"Just seeing if you need anything."

Haley could sniff out bullshit. Maybe not as well as Angela but she could. Part of that reply was a lie. She figured that Sam wanted to know what she was doing and if it involved him. More likely he thought she was out to end him or something. Most would say ridiculous but it was a legitimate concern on his end. She had no desire to 'get him' but that was the hunter that scared people; the part of Sam that was what he could be if he had a soul and made the choice to do so. The other part of that was a genuine desire to help. Small but still there. She put her hand over the sheet she had been reading and decided to test it out, "If you want to read technical aspects of sex."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You really have no filter from brain to mouth."

"Just being honest." Sam shrugged his shoulders and pulled up a chair.

Haley looked at him before sliding a book towards him. "I was just curious since you can't really explain why you go worse than the Hulk if someone were to take that picture from you and when you grabbed me." She might as well be honest about it.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Yeah right."

Haley knew that Sam was staring at her even though she had bent over what she was looking at. She looked up to find that he as staring at her as if trying to discern if she had any evil intentions. That or he was offended at her comment that she didn't believe him. Sitting up, she clasped her hands in front of her on top of the page she was looking at and began, "Look, I know you don't care much about anything since you are brutally honest in that but I think you're bullshitting when it comes to her." She paused to make sure she was within the green zone before continuing, "I don't know to call it a feeling but you care on some level."

"And I told you it's something that just ticks and I go with it."

"So you said." Haley knew it was a risk but decided on it and went back to reading what she was doing. She half expected Sam to reach over and snatch her book away, which he did. She gave him a calm look and added, "And I think there is more to it. Because if it was nothing it wouldn't have made you sick to your stomach when you attempted to screw the hippie chick and then some."

"So what is your idea?"

Sam had asked the question like it was an annoyance. Still within the zone but just edging towards yellow. Haley continued and replied, "That you are bonded."

The snort was expected and Haley brushed it off, "Makes sense since that 'scar' on your neck is nothing that was caused by an injury of sorts. And the fact that you wanted to kill me for being curious about it." She gave him a pointed look.

"I didn't want to kill you."

"Could've fooled me. This manipulative bastard you are much harder to figure out than you with your soul." Haley made a sweeping motion with her hand as if to dismiss it. She pulled another book towards her since Sam hadn't given the other one back.

"You prefer the other guy?"

"Loaded question."

"Do you?"

Haley looked up at studied Sam. If she were being honest, the faculties of Sam were still there except for the thing that guided his morals. It was what made him that other guy and obviously the one that loved and was loved by Angela. She opened her mouth and started to speak, "In truth…"

The bang of the door signaled that Dean had come back. Haley was saved on that note but at some point she was going to have to answer Sam's question. She could tell he wasn't going to let it go but she could tell him that it was not now but later. She stood up and gave a silent nod to indicate that before going to greet Dean. It was only after she was out of Sam's sights that she took a breath of relief. She really had no idea how Angela could deal with this.

* * *

Dean knew that what he was getting into was probably the worst idea in the history of bad ideas but it was as he told Tess. He was desperate. He couldn't handle Sam being soulless for a minute longer and what Death was promising… It was probably the leaky boat full of holes but they could work with that and if he knew the real Sam; his little brother would take a chance if it meant being himself again versus the high probability of ending up a vegetable. Of course he didn't have the brother he knew and it was going to be a tough sell.

He came back to Bobby's house to find it about as tense as it was when he left but there was something different. It had him suspicious especially when Haley came in to greet him and ask him if the doc was able to help. She seemed okay but when Sam walked in, her demeanor changed. He took a moment to examine the situation and saw that it wasn't fear she was showing and trying to hide. He had seen her scared and this was not that. It was more like she had found something and she wasn't sure of what to make of it and it had something to do with Sam. Seeing that she wasn't going to discuss it at the moment, Dean took the cues she was shooting to bring everyone up to speed on what Death had told him. And that wasn't a conversation that him calling it warm and fuzzy.

The Latin incantation to summon a reaper actually worked. Of course it would work since Haley was the one that taught it to him once she and Bobby figured it out. What didn't quite work out was getting the reaper, which turned out to be Tess, to get a hold of Death. Dean suspected that Death liked to get his fun by making him mad and running around with his head cut off. It certainly felt that way but Death intimidated him so much that what he would normally do, he didn't and for good reason too. Thank God that his dog backed him up more or less.

Zeppelin had learned his sire's invisible trick that past year and managed to sneak in and for good reason since the place was about a Chinese butch place. Not really a confidence builder for Dean with the fact that he had to be dead to meet Death. In the end the only reason Dean was certain that he got his audience was because he brought Zeppelin. Death certainly remembered him and took the time to scratch his ears. That was when he gave the terms.

Dean had to make a choice and that was to save either Sam or Adam. He was well aware that Angela had been left out of the equation and he was certain that Death knew that she was in hell. He even voiced it and all Death said was that he knew and was gravely disappointed in Dean for not stopping it. That pissed Dean off since he knew that no one living could make Angela do something she didn't want to do and what she didn't want to do was leave Sam alone in hell.

In the end the wager was that Dean had to wear Death's ring for twenty-four hours and be him. If he did that, he would get Sam's soul and put up a wall so he would never remember hell. Dean asked about Angela since it was obvious Death was pissed that she seemed to defy the natural order at times and he merely responded that it will be a given she was included. Of course if Dean failed the test, Sam's soul would stay in hell and that implied Angela. Though Dean had a suspicion that Death would get her out no matter what but he knew that would be a fight on Death's hands.

Dean knew that he was going to do it even without discussion. He wanted Sam back and he wanted Angela back. Still it was only fair that he bring the discussion home to Haley, Bobby and the Sam he had been forced to deal with the past six months. He kind of got the hint that maybe it was how Angela was like when it was clear she was going through with a discussion but still gave the courtesy of all parties hearing her out. The thing was that she was better at it than he was and could make it sound less bad than before.

He had sat in the Impala for a few minutes before going into the house and telling all. It was a good thing he had because he needed to approach this as rational as he could. He looked at his brother as he finished laying out the terms that Death had given him in exchange for Sam's soul. As expected it wasn't met with much enthusiasm.

"You what?"

"Now hear me out," Dean countered raising his hand in a calming gesture.

"I heard, Crowley and Cas," Sam protested. "They said it would kill me or turn me to Jell-O. I heard enough."

Dean saw the firm look in Sam's eye but continued to be calm, "Death said that he can put up a wall."

"A wall?"

"Yes, a wall that basically you wouldn't remember hell," Dean explained. He tried to keep his voice even but it was hard since right now he wanted to shout and it would make him feel better but it wasn't really a good idea.

"Really?" Sam was skeptical about the whole thing.

"Really," Dean countered.

"For good? Like a cure?"

It was automatic for Dean to say that it was one but he paused. He knew that it wasn't permanent. That was made clear to him by both Death and Tessa. He turned to look at Bobby and Haley who were sitting on the couch listening and so far being the only calm ones of the bunch. He turned back towards Sam who was looking disbelieving about the whole thing and not on the road to being convinced. He admitted, "No it's not a cure. He said it could last a lifetime."

Sam scoffed at that, "Great. So playing pretty fast and loose with my life here."

"It's not that much different before," Haley pointed out making both Dean and Sam look at her. She was pointedly not looking at them and made do with attempting to clean out one of her nails. "Considering you don't sleep and you're an ass, Sam."

Dean felt his lip twitch. It was not easy hearing his girl talk to Sam like that considering that his brother tried to kill her a couple of times but it seemed to help. It kept Sam in check like it was now. He saw that Sam was giving her a pointed look while crossing the floor. He tried to keep the conversation on track, "I'm trying to save your life here."

"Exactly," Sam replied while giving a hard look at Haley who was ignoring him. He then turned to look back at Dean and continued, "It's my life. It's my life, it's my soul and it sure as hell ain't your head that's gonna explode when this whole scheme of yours goes sideways." He frowned slightly and resisted the urge to rub his neck.

Dean looked at his brother. It was a risk. He knew that. He also knew that he had to give Sam another reason. Whether or not it mattered it would certainly weigh in on everything. And it didn't matter because he was going to do it anyway. He added in a quiet tone, "And it's to get her out too. To get Angie out."

Haley looked up the moment Dean mentioned Angela by name. She knew he avoided saying her name for his own reasons and one being that he didn't want Sam flying off the handle after the first time. Another was that he didn't want to think of her as gone. She looked at Dean and thought to herself, _So he did ask Death about her. Please Sam. At least consider._

Sam said nothing but the mention of Angela's name seemed to stop him. Dean studied his brother as he seemed to process the words he said. It had him puzzled since he couldn't understand Sam's very violent reaction to anything that was remotely close to sullying Angela's name or who she was. But he was willing to play that card if it was a chance. The moment was paused when Bobby finally entered saying, "Just a question."

Bobby had listened to the whole thing. Having been in the game as long as he had, he knew that when it came to supernatural beings you hardly got something for nothing. He posed, "I presume Death's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what's your half of the deal?" He looked at Dean with a look that said he wouldn't tolerate fibbing.

Dean was quiet. He really didn't want to give the details and he was quiet until Bobby pushed for the answer. Looking up he saw Haley standing and ready to prod it out of him. He admitted, "I have to wear the ring for a day."

"Why would the hell he want you to do that?" Bobby frowned at the request that Death had made.

"Get his rocks off, I don't know. But I'm doing it," Dean replied. He looked at Sam to tell him that he wasn't going to brook any argument. Yeah he was playing that he was the older brother and Sam should listen to him card and hard but it was the only way that he could see that would make things right. He watched as his brother made a face at him and shot a look at Haley before turning to leave. He had to ask, "Where are you going?"

Sam stopped and turned, his annoyance clear on his face and answered, "Look, I hear you, all right? I get it. Just need a minute to wrap my head around it, all right?" He turned and left.

Dean wasn't going to let it slide so easily. He knew that this Sam had said one thing but did the opposite before. He wasn't going to take his word for it and followed him. He had an idea of what Sam was up to and he wanted to see if Sam would prove him wrong though he was seriously doubting that. Sure enough he found Sam out in the junkyard near where he had hidden Death's ring. He put his hand into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the ring. He approached Sam and held it up, "Looking for this?"

Sam knew he was caught and still tried to play it off, "Just taking a walk."

"Sam." Dean looked at Sam with a knowing look. He put the ring back in his pocket for safekeeping as he approached. "I'm your brother. I'm not gonna let you get hurt. I know what I'm doing here."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I won't let it go wrong." It was probably that hubris thing Death talked about but Dean was confident he wouldn't let it go wrong. Besides he had more than Sam's soul at stake. There were two lives at stake and it made him all the more determined.

"Fine. I'm trusting you here… barely."

It was better than nothing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Haley has some ideas about what is going on with soulless Sam and Dean comes back to give the scoop on Death's wager. Stay tuned for next time on Let the Games Get Bloody...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angela hit the ground hard. It was enough to bruise her shoulder and she felt her teeth click together. She looked up with a narrowed look, growled and was back on her feet and poised to strike. She sprung forward giving roar as she swung hard and wide. She was determined to hit her target this time and she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Come on. Give it your best shot."

Angela growled as she charged at what was nothing but a memory but it was a painful one. It was what she had come to expect and no doubt it was because Lucifer was involved. He pulled things from the past and used them to torment them on a mental and emotional level; they were twisted versions of what had happened. You could say that they were nightmares and certainly acted like them. It certainly explained why they were mostly from inside hers and Sam's head. Lucifer rode Sam to the prom and with her… he had seen what happened in the dream realm.

This was a rather large brute that had been a solider back in the days of the revolutions. Swords and muskets were the weapon of choice and this particular guy was the kind to not really need it since he was big and strong but he did learn tactics and other skills. His biggest strength was that he had monster strength but it was also his weakness. She ducked under a swipe he attempted that would have lopped off her head. She pivoted and swung her blade and was promptly blocked and countered with another strike.

She landed on her feet, bending her legs at the knees to absorb the weight. Her heels barely touched the ground as most of the weight was on the balls of her feet. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at her opponent. Her hair whipped in the wind as she stood poised with her sword ready to strike as she looked at her opponent.

The guy was ready to come after her and made to charge. All of a sudden he moaned and slumped over and fell to the ground. Angela raised her brow slightly and relaxed her stance but only slightly. She straightened up when the guy was down but continued to hold her blade just in case something came out as she walked over to where Adam and Sam were on the ground with a few more scratches and abrasions that were bleeding. She kneeled by them and put a hand on Sam since he seemed to have taken the worst. "Are you all right?"

"I'm good."

Angela wasn't convinced. Since they had been left there, it had been a constant fight for survival. They barely had a moment to catch their breath before they were attacked again. Adam had abandoned his sling for a makeshift staff, which was better since he could swing it. It helped but not much since the enemies seemed to get stronger the longer they were in there. Angela knew that it was getting to the point where she was going to have to get creative and possibly use what she rarely used unless necessary.

Standing up, she looked around and adjusted her head to listen. She provided cover as Sam and Adam stood up. She noted that they were near exhaustion and she was feeling it too. She was panting even though it came out like easy breaths. It was then that she heard it. The growl followed by a piercing howl that she was hoping to never hear again.

"What was that?"

Angela shifted to look at Adam who was looking in the general direction of the howl. Sam was starting to shake a little. He knew what it was just like she did. Her eyes widened as she listened. Shifting sharply she looked at Sam and Adam and said, "Run. Now!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when it came out of the brush. It was extremely large and had three heads. Sam took a step back and couldn't help but breath, "Cerebus."

It was Cerebus and he was charging forward. He was in full hell hound glory and completely visible. While it was a good thing to see him, it wasn't necessarily a good thing since he was out to kill. It had Sam stunned and Adam gaping in disbelief since they had known nothing but the friendly, protective nature of the hell hound that became like a Wilder and had sired two puppies who were the next generation of Wilder hounds. They couldn't believe that he was going to attack.

Cerebus bared his teeth on all his heads and poised to attack, his gaze on Sam. Sam knew that if he were to start running, Cerebus would chase him. It was a basic instinct with predators. You showed your back and it invited a chase. Right now though he was stark scared of the hell hound. He took a tentative step backwards and that was all that was needed.

Cerebus charged and the intent was to kill. Sam stepped back just as Adam did since they were in the line of fire. They could run but that wouldn't do them any good. Hell hounds, once they got your scent, they chased you until they had you. You could hold them off with goofer dust but that was not a permanent solution. The only way to get them off your tail was to kill them but that was only if you managed to stay out of reach of their teeth, noxious breath and fierce claws. And from where Sam was standing, that wasn't likely. He held up his staff ready to try and defend against himself. He heard the roar but the tackle never came.

Sam lowered his arms and took a look. He saw Angela standing in front of him and Adam and Cerebus was flying backwards through the air. From her stance, he determined that she had done some sort of sweeping gesture, maybe with her sword to knock him back. Another look had him see that her blade was in one hand and it hadn't even did a move. He blinked as she stood there in the follow through of her attack.

Angela hadn't meant to go that far but since it was Cerebus, she had to use the stronger attacks to knock him away. Even though she had trained in combat arts, she had been schooled in other arts, some that would have had the hunters after her. It was a basic deflective spell that could repel attacks but could be used as a weapon. Well she figured it out and managed to convert it into a weapon as she was using it now.

Looking at Cerebus landing hard on the ground she gritted her teeth and barked out, "Cerebus, down!"

The hell hound landed hard on its shoulder and shook its three heads. He turned the middle one towards her and the other two followed suit and looked at her. When she barked her order it paused a moment and stared at her. He slowly got to his feet while growling.

Sam managed to process what happened and whispered, "Angie…"

"It's Cerebus. They've done something to him." Angela gritted her teeth as she glared ahead. She was brought back to the memory of when she first faced off with the hell hound and what he did to her arm. She had purified him from the demon taint. Was she to do this again? She looked at the huge beast as he glared and bared his teeth at her.

"Yeah," Adam countered as he took a couple of steps back. "I'll say. Looks like the mutt turned on his owner."

Angela heard the words but she didn't want to believe it. She knew that there were risks in any venture. Even Cerebus was susceptible but she never considered the possibility that Lucifer and Michael would torture him and turn him into a beast of hell like he had been before. Now she was faced with that possibility and the risk would end up with injuries that made falling into a ravine look like a sky diving trip and that was without the parachutes. Hell hounds were a different story and Angela wasn't prepared to do that again. But she had little choice.

Cerebus had gotten to his feet and had shaken his head. He looked at the three of them and began to growl low and bare his teeth. He took a step forward but was beckoned to stay back. He slathered and barked and growled. He tried again but something held him back.

Angela grunted as Cerebus' barks and growls grew intense. He was fighting against the alpha code. It made sense since he was one in his own right. Alphas were the ones that resisted and fought. The others followed and obeyed but even one with alpha ability submitted to the alpha that was stronger. That was the basics of pack behavior courtesy of her spending time with Lycan and his family. The intricate parts… that was something else entirely and one that was now a head on fight. She looked at the hell hound as he tried to take another step forward. She pressed her palm forward towards the hell hound and repeated her command, "Down!"

Cerebus strained as his front end went down. He growled and snarled. He pressed, trying to get up but couldn't. It was like something was pushing him down. His rear was still up giving the impression he was going to pounce. He glared at Angela as he tried again to get to his feet but couldn't. His barks came out like roars.

Angela panted as she held her hand up. She kept her gaze on the hell hound. She almost had him. She pressed her hand forward to keep it up but her shoulders began to tremble. She really was low on energy and probably had shown more bravado than smarts on this, but she wasn't going to give hose two dicks with wings satisfaction.

"Angie," Sam's voice entered from behind.

Angela gave a slight grunting pant, "I'm okay. Just… run. If I can't hold him…"

Sam looked at Angela and then Cerebus. The hell hound was straining and it looked like he was trying hard to break free and pretty much succeeding. But if… "No Angie," he protested.

Angela gave a sharp look at Sam and countered, "Run. Now!"

Sam hesitated at the look she was giving him. It was one she hadn't shot him or Dean before. He knew that she was being serious. But he couldn't leave her. Not after they were reunited and without the torturous hallucinations that were way too real. If he left… "I can't."

"Do it Sam," Angela replied as she focused her attention on Cerebus. She gritted her teeth as she strained to hold her stance. "You know what will happen if he gets your scent." She spared a glance at him. "Please."

Sam balked but he got her request. He didn't want to and it pained him to do so. He didn't want to lose her. All of a sudden the dream he had over the last few years flashed through his mind. They were always different, a different foe and different conditions, but they always ended up with the same manner. It had him gasp as he felt he could see what was going to happen.

 _Please, Sam. Run!_

Sam was jerked out of what he had been seeing by Adam grabbing him and urging him to follow. Blinking, Sam realized that Cerebus was still straining but there seemed to be a buildup of pressure. He looked at Angela as she held on to the submission pose. He didn't want to leave but he had little choice since Adam was pulling him away. He could only watch as Angela strained against the pull Cerebus was doing. He managed to whisper, "Be careful."

Angela gritted her teeth to hold back Cerebus as Adam pulled Sam away. She felt a little bad for manipulating Adam by talking in his head but she had to get Sam out of there. She knew that one way or another someone was going to die at the hands of the other and she wasn't going to let them get caught in the crossfire. Even though they were all going to be beaten down by Lucifer and Michael, she would protect them as best as she could.

Cerebus growled and snapped as he finally managed to get to his feet. Angela widened her eyes slightly at that. He was a strong alpha. Then again that was what he was bred for. He was to guard the gates of Tartarus. He was Hades' especially pet. He was supreme except for probably one other hell hound in existence. That meant…

"Cerebus, I command you, down!"

Cerebus snarled and snapped as it looked like that something slammed from above onto his shoulders. He still remained on his feet as he snarled at her. He pushed back but it was like slamming into a wall as he resisted the command. With a final push, he was free and he charged forward.

Angela knew that it was only a matter of time before Cerebus broke free. Alphas were supposed to fight. It was in their nature since they never submitted willingly. She straightened slightly as Cerebus snarled at his freedom and charged forward. She still held her hand out since it would slow him down but she knew that it was going to come to a head. This would force her into doing something that she didn't want to do but it seemed that she wasn't to get her wish. She looked at Cerebus as he charged. She narrowed her eyes as she brought up her left arm while her right was extended. As soon as Cerebus was close enough, she swiped down her left and said, "Strike."

* * *

Adam didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to obey the prompting in his head that said to take Sam and run. He didn't like that Sam was resisting him and yanked harder since his half-brother was larger than he was. He just had to keep going.

"Adam… wait."

Adam felt Sam's hand slip from his grasp and he stopped. All of a sudden the prompting was gone. He gasped slightly and looked around. They were still in the arena; that was clear enough since the look was like a forest. He turned to see Sam out of breath and doubled over while trying to catch his breath. He looked around and asked, "What just happened?"

Sam caught his breath and looked at Adam. He saw that he was looking confused at the whole thing. It was genuine confusion and had Sam think about it. It was then that it hit him.

 _Strong enough to make you do something against your will and I can make it so you have no idea what you were doing._

 _Show me._

 _No._

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them and looked at Adam and replied, "She had you drag us out of there."

"What?"

Sam tried to explain, "She managed to convince you to grab me and run from Cerebus. She… uh…"

"She was in my head," Adam said in a quiet tone. He looked at the ground and then at Sam. "I heard her. She said that we needed to run in order to escape the hell hound's scent before he caught us. I said no and that we wouldn't leave her behind."

Sam straightened up. He didn't know Adam well except that he was John Winchester's third son and he wasn't even sure if what the ghoul had revealed had been true. Also Adam had seemed skeptical and resentful of him and Dean when he was resurrected. He didn't say anything but let Adam speak.

"The next thing I knew was warmth and it was in my head." Adam gave a lopsided smile and looked at Sam. "Can you imagine that? Even when she uses her powers it is warm."

Sam wasn't sure about that. He couldn't remember too much if any use of her powers. She always preferred to fight with her fists. Then again… he recalled all what she had done in terms of talking, and soothing bruised egos, souls and hurts. He remembered how she was when she admitted what she had done with Madison and how she looked at him and Dean. He hadn't seen clearly her expression since he had been so angry at the time.

Adam looked at Sam's thoughtful expression and commented, "She's never used it on you, has she?"

"No."

Adam grew thoughtful about that. He then turned to look at nothing in particular. "I guess it's because desperate times." He looked at Sam and added, "She really cares about you. It was the only reason she was here. I just happened to be a tagalong."

"She won't think of you like that."

"Really?" Adam looked at Sam. "Are you saying that even if you two weren't together, she would have jumped into hell because of me?"

"You'd be surprised," Sam countered. He took a couple of deep breaths. "She was willing to give her life to save a boy from being a werewolf. She knew of a cure and with it came the price of a life. The life of one of her kind and she is only half. She almost died and has died because she did what she believed in." He looked down as he remembered the times she had died and nearly died since hooking up with him and Dean.

Adam looked at Sam. There was no deceit in that. True he and Angela had talked before this mess. But he still felt resentment that she was pursuing Sam and bringing them closer to danger. Yet she had kicked Michael out of his body and kept whatever Lucifer and Michael threw at them away. She was more beat up than him and Sam combined and yet she was still fighting to protect them. Sam was right on that account. He nodded and replied, "I know. It just has me wonder why she didn't use her powers on you."

Sam had to wonder that too. He trusted her if she had to do that but it seemed like she was trying to avoid using her abilities on him or Dean. He had seen her use it on others. It was a puzzle to think about. At the moment his thoughts were consumed with what she was doing. As if to answer his thoughts, there was a loud crash. He turned in the direction of it.

Adam turned in the direction of the crash. It felt like something was pounding in his chest. He gasped as he felt the pulse in his feet. "What was that?"

"That… was the sound of the inevitable."

Sam and Adam turned in the direction of the voice. Both took a step back to see a duplicate of Sam coming out. It was an exact copy of Sam but a few things were different. For one, there were no injuries on his person and second… the eyes. The eyes were pitch black much like that which appeared on demons. It had Sam catch a sound in his throat and Adam took an involuntary step backwards. Sam managed to speak, "What do you mean?"

"What I said," the Sam doppelganger said, "The inevitable." He looked at the pair head on and grinned, "And that is death." He then gave a sweeping motion of his arm.

Sam and Adam flew through the air each hitting a tree. To Sam it felt like getting slammed down on his back but that was the least of his worries since his double didn't bother pinning them but rather let them drop and it was a few good feet from where he hit to the ground. He landed with a thud and it felt like he broke something though he probably already did. He heard Adam grunt and cry out in pain. He tried to look for him but felt a hand grabbed around his neck and he was lifted off his feet and slammed into the tree.

"Of course I didn't say whose death," the dark double said with a grin. He looked at Sam, "Though I think it is obvious. It was only pure luck she survived the first time with that beast."

Sam struggled since the hand squeezed on his neck. He didn't really think about how it was like for her when she first went against Cerebus. He had seen the end results but mostly the dislocated arm. He never saw the bite mark but he did see the faint scar that she said was a tooth mark. Dean never spoke a word of it and he figured that it had been bad and he wasn't going to put his brother through it again. He didn't believe that it was luck that had her get the better of a hell hound let alone be able to train its offspring to hunt. Besides anything that was from luck you had to wait until the other shoe dropped. That was how it worked with them. He looked at his double and grunted, "Wasn't luck."

The dark double peered at Sam with a bored expression. "Hmm? Not luck you say? Then… is this luck?" He then flung Sam aside where he collided with Adam who had managed to get to his feet. The dark double laughed at the collision. "Now that felt good."

Sam grunted along with Adam as they struggled to get to their feet. Sam was pissed and he growled out, "Would you just quit the double act, Lucifer?!"

The dark double chuckled and replied, "I could but I think it's fun being like this." He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, "But then again…" He snapped a finger and changed his appearance, "This would bring insult to injury, don't you think?"

Sam and Adam looked at the fallen angel and blinked at the transformation. Sam felt a shiver trickle down his spine. Not this again. He took and involuntary step back. He wanted to stay and fight but he also wanted to bolt. He felt his insides quaking.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Lucifer grinned at Sam. He gestured at the form that he had taken. "This is only to get you in the mood. And little brother too." He looked at Adam with a speculative look.

Sam felt his body shake. He stared at Lucifer and shut his eyes. He couldn't stand it when Lucifer took her form. It was… "Don't do this," he muttered.

Lucifer merely chuckled as Sam's discomfort as he inched closer towards Adam. He put his arm around the younger one and teased, "Now tell me you find this form more to your liking?"

Adam had been just as shocked as Sam seeing Lucifer change from being Sam's dark double to being a seductive version of Angela. He barely noticed that Sam seemed to really freak out at the sight. He had to admit that it freaked him out as well since he was certain that Lucifer was a guy. Seeing him like a girl… It had him speechless and all that came out was an intelligible sound. He didn't know what to think and he could tell that Sam was completely terrorized by it.

Lucifer grinned at the pair as he put an arm around Adam's shoulder. His hand started playing with Adam in a seductive way as he teased, "Now tell me you didn't think about me doing this. Or should I say her?" He leaned in to almost whisper into Adam's ear. "You know you wanted her for yourself."

Adam made a sound and tried to pull away. He was held in place by Lucifer cooing at him. It was hard to think of him as the devil since he looked like Angela. Everything, down to her curves was perfect. He stiffened and leaned back and a squeak came out of his mouth.

"Leave him alone."

Lucifer looked over to see Sam giving a firm stance. That was surprising turn of events since he had his fun with Sam in this this form. He grinned, "So you decided to stand up to me?"

Sam was still quaking on the inside as he looked at Lucifer's most effective form of torture but he maintained his stance. He knew this wasn't the real one but he had seen one too many fake ones and Lucifer always used his memories against him when he wanted to have fun. Taking a deep breath he replied, "Leave my brother alone."

Lucifer, thoroughly aroused by Sam asserting himself, shoved Adam to the side, not caring that he fell. He took a few steps forward to get in front of Sam. He didn't change out of his form since he was going to have fun with this. "You really want to take me on? You couldn't even fight her. What makes you think you can this time?"

Sam narrowed his eye and threw a punch. It caught Lucifer across the face but it didn't faze the fallen angel a bit. In fact Lucifer laughed at him for that and called it pathetic. In the end Sam found himself grabbed and his arms wrenched behind him with Lucifer rubbing his hands on Sam's body making Sam struggle. He added a few pressure points and stabs with an iron poker. Sam tried to get away but it wasn't working.

"Stop struggling Sam. You know what happens with that."

Sam started trembling at that. He knew full well what it meant. He begged, "Please. Don't."

Lucifer chuckled as he looked down at Sam. "I think I'll do something more delightful with little brother. He wanted her too." He put a hand on Sam with a patronizing pat and seductive rub. "Of course she'll be a mere memory by now."

Sam looked up at Lucifer. He really didn't like that he was looking like her. He narrowed his eyes in anger. Even though he knew what this meant. Enough was enough. He straightened up and prepared to charge.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Lucifer turned Cerebus and Angie is holding him off for Sam and Adam to escape but it looks like Lucifer has other ideas. Stay tuned for next time on Let the Games Get Bloody...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sam Winchester."

Sam looked up at the angel that had responded to his summons and swallowed. He knew that he was going behind Dean's back but… It was like what Bobby had said. He had to do what he had to do. That was all anyone could. Though he wasn't quite sure about this particular angel but he knew that he wouldn't bullshit him.

Balthazar had little love for all things Winchester. He had seen and heard and quite frankly he was not like his brother Castiel. He had a mild tolerance for the brothers and that was only because they knew of one he highly respected though he was certain that would be reciprocated in an ass kicking. So he made it clear that he was annoyed as he disappeared and reappeared behind the younger Winchester and said, "This had better be good."

Sam said nothing at first. He wasn't even sure how this was going to play out. Ever since he had his talk with Haley, he had not been sure about a few things and wanted to curse the juju witch. And yet if he tried anything, Moira would be on his ass and all because he gave her the order to. He really had backed himself into a corner and for what?

"Well here's one for the list of dumbest things ever," Balthazar said once he saw that Sam wasn't responding. He eyed Sam as the possibilities ran through his mind. "Summon the angel who wants to kill you."

Sam finally managed to speak after sizing up the angel. He knew he couldn't kill him since he didn't have a weapon capable of it. So talking it was. "Desperate times. I need your help, Balthazar."

Balthazar looked at Sam, not quite sure what was going on through his mind but he did catch on that Sam admitted that it was desperate. That meant he could get something out of this. "Interesting. Since last time we met, you wanted to, um… What was it?" He started pacing while pretending to think about the last time they met. "Oh yes. Fry my wings extra crispy."

Sam knew he needed the angel on his side and he would say anything. It never occurred to him whether or not it would work. "Well that was a misunderstanding."

Balthazar scoffed at that, "Some misunderstanding." He looked sharply at the younger Winchester and it was so tempting to just smite him right then and there. Then he would be done with this mess and everything could return to normal for him. But then again there was Castiel and little brother would have a fit.

"I know you're angry and believe me listening to this manipulative bastard makes you want to punch him."

Sam shifted and saw the one person apart from Bobby he didn't want to know while he learned about what he needed. "Hale."

Balthazar's eyes lit up as his eyes laid upon the juju witch. He had heard of her and he had wanted to meet her. Yet for some reason she wasn't available. "Ah, so the stories were what they are, stories. A juju witch in the presence of an angel."

Haley stepped forward from where she had come in. Even though Bobby gave Sam his space, she was not going to let Sam get into something that could be worse than what Dean was doing. She suspected that he was up to something and kept an eye on him. She was surprised that Sam had summoned an angel that wasn't Castiel since there was a war going on in heaven. She replied, "Juju is not necessarily evil. You know that. It's the intentions behind it."

"Ah yes, magic reveals the heart thing. That was so prehistory," Balthazar mocked as he grinned at Haley. "But still going strong." He glanced at Sam and added the caveat, "And you're lucky she is here. I'm in the mood to kill you where you stand."

"And risk her wrath," Haley challenged. It was a big gamble since the angel before her probably knew that Angela was not topside but… "You remember the tear."

Balthazar had to hand it to the witch. She was clever in reminding him of that. Like the others, what happened four years ago shook every being in touch with the spirit realm to the core, and had them scared. "I see your point, princess, but just making it clear that your presence is what is keeping this little soiree civil."

Haley made a gracious gesture, "By all means. Carry on."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. He wasn't going to get her to leave anytime soon. He was going to have to take care of Haley another way so she wouldn't interfere since he was certain she would protest. She was too much like Dean. She wanted the other guy back. At least she seemed to care that it was his life they were playing fast and loose with. He looked at the angel and said, "I need some advice."

"Advice?"

"Angel advice."

Balthazar raised his brow in amusement as he pointed with his thumb behind him, "Then go ask your boyfriend."

Sam looked full on at the angel, "Cas can't help me. I need to know if there's a spell, or a weapon… anything, that can keep a soul out forever."

Haley shot a look at Sam. She had a feeling that he was going to go this route. It certainly wasn't appealing to anyone if there was the risk of being turned into a drooling vegetable for life. But he was going down a path that would… She wasn't sure but with her research on souls and what she had learned about mating and bonding… There would be dire consequences and while this soulless version of Sam claimed to not care, he had to care on some level that his actions would have consequences not just for him but for her.

Balthazar was unaware of the thoughts going through Haley's mind as his attention was focused primarily on Sam. He mocked, "Aw. What's going on, Sam?"

Sam paused. He knew that what he was doing was going behind Dean's back and maybe it was wrong but… "It's for me."

Balthazar grinned, "Well… The plot thickens." He took a couple of steps forward and pressed, "Where's your soul, Sam?"

Sam was quiet as he eyed the angel. He was ready to snap at Haley if she said something. So far though she had been quiet. It was unusual for her.

Balthazar looked at Sam and then glanced at Haley. The look she gave confirmed it. So that was the plot thickening. "Good God, no. It's not still…?" He watched and it was confirmed. "It is…" He paused a moment and looked at Sam and grinned, "And she's still there too. Interesting."

Sam inwardly sighed at that, "My brother found a way to put it back in me and… get her out. But I don't want it."

Balthazar watched Sam's reaction and it was rather interesting. There was only the barest hints of emotions whenever she was mentioned. Still he played along, "No, you don't. No, no. Cause Michael and Luci are hate-banging it and her as we speak." He walked past Sam and thought about what Sam was asking while at the same time thinking about what this meant. While he was not in very good graces he still cared.

Sam didn't care about Balthazar's thoughts. All he cared about was whether or not he could keep his battered soul from being put back into him. "Can you help me?"

"Oh yes," Balthazar replied, not quite looking at Sam. "The question is, will I?"

Sam was certain he had a foothold. This was going to have to be a deal. "Set your terms," he said. He glanced at Haley and wondering why she wasn't jumping in with the protests.

Balthazar had to admit that the Winchesters weren't stupid when it came to dealing with supernatural beings. They knew that those with a bargaining chip would want to set terms. It was how things kept in balance more or less. This time though it was a delicate matter and if the witch's countenance and thoughts were anything to go by… He turned to look at Sam, "I'll do it for free."

"Free?" Sam scoffed at that notion. Nothing ever came from the goodness of the heart with beings like Balthazar. "Why?"

Balthazar has to admit that he liked Sam in this state just a little. He was amusing and not doubt he was what Haley thought of him. It was why he asked her to be quiet and listen. "You seem like a capable young man. I'd love to have you in my debt. And I have to say, I'm not a fan of your brother. So screwing him would delight me. However, I have reservations."

"Reservations?"

Balthazar paced a little as he placed his fingertips together. "You see… while I would enjoy screwing your brother over, I would not like doing it to her."

"Her?"

"The one who has you so tied up in knots that you can't understand it except for a primordial desire to kill every man who looks are her sideways because she's yours." Balthazar knew that he was going to be treading on thin ice with this but… "And the only one capable of taking on a Grigori and archangel and giving them a beating before killing them. My earthbound sister."

"She's not here," Sam replied with a shrug that indicated he thought this was a pointless red herring. "There shouldn't be any worries."

"And you, don't grasp the seriousness of the situation," Balthazar pointed out. "Doesn't matter if she is here or not. What happens to you or any of her precious humans… she knows and it will be like hell on earth if she thinks the worst."

"She's in hell."

Balthazar sighed and made a move. He reached out and grabbed Sam on the neck right where Haley had told him. He watched as Sam grunted in pain. At the same time there was a rumble coming from the sky. He pointed up and indicated, "See? Anything you do will bear consequences and more than likely you will never get what you claimed as yours if she stays down there."

Sam glared at Balthazar. He looked at Haley who was watching the whole thing with an impassive look. He looked back towards the angel and demanded, "The spell."

"The spell, yes." Balthazar was a little disappointed but he had made his point and it confirmed a few things. He hoped that would get his earthbound sister to start moving and tapping into the reserve that she never used. "So finding the ingredients should be easy enough. But there's one tricky part, however."

Sam was relaxed now that he was getting what he wanted. "Okay.

"You need to scar your vessel," Balthazar revealed. He looked at the clueless expression on Sam's face and explained, "Meaning something that so pollutes it, it renders it uninhabitable. Calls for something very specific."

"Great. What?"

"Patricide."

"My dad's been dead for years."

Balthazar was amused at how literal humans could think. It was why he liked sticking around. It was also why he appreciated her when she grasped what was going to happen. She was the great tactician. He chuckled, "To be clear, um, you need the blood of your father… but your father needn't be blood. Comprendes?"

Haley had been watching the whole exchange. She couldn't believe that Balthazar was giving Sam the means of tainting his vessel and after all that spiel about the consequences. Deep down though she knew that this soulless version would only weigh pros and cons. He would never weigh the emotional consequences. At least the angel tried and that was after he probed her thoughts and asked for details. She watched Sam and she could see the wheels start to turn. She was going to have to find a way to keep this from happening until Dean got back and it seemed that she was going to have to pull out all the stops with her powers.

 _You know what he'll do. I wish you luck, juju princess._

* * *

Dean had experienced seeing the world but the living not seeing him. He had done it when he had almost died and then when he had the not too brilliant idea of astral projection. And the end result was that Pam died. Now he was playing Death for a day and Tessa the reaper was his guide and she wasn't too happy about the whole thing. As he pointed out it was her boss' idea not his.

That didn't seem to make the difference with Tessa. The reaper was thankful that he and Sam saved her from being killed and the seal was saved but she didn't like him. Her reason was because, according to her, he and Sam had a history of throwing a wrench into the works. Dean knew what was at stake and was willing to play by the rules. The stakes were Sam's soul and a ticket for Angela to get out of hell. He didn't like that Adam was still going to be there but he had a choice. He was going to do this.

"Why?"

Dean looked at the guy he just killed. He looked confused at the fact that he was standing and seeing his dead body there. He couldn't help it, "You think maybe it was the extra cheese?"

The dead guy looked at the pizza and nodded in a knowing fashion, "Yeah. It was good, though."

"Is that a local place?"

"Dean."

Dean saw Tessa looking at him with a look of impatience. She had made it clear that she wanted to get through this with the least amount of screw-ups as possible. He knew Tessa was prickly and figured he could tone it down since he had as much as her riding on this. "Right. Um… Time to go, man. Sorry."

He thought it was going to be easy when Tessa started to guide him to reap him. He didn't expect the guy to turn around and ask him, "Wait. Will tell me what it all means?"

Tessa had warned him that the dead would ask him questions. Of course she had to be annoying about it when he asked if he would magically know. Hell he had no idea what it meant. He sort of asked that when Sam died and he didn't know what to do. He was at a loss for words. It was one of the few times that he wished Angela or Haley were around. It might have been the fact that they were women since they always seemed to know what to say.

Now he was stuck doing it alone and a glance at Tessa told him she wasn't going to give him a hand. Rather she seemed amused at his discomfort. Fine. He could do this. He thought about it and he thought of something that would seem mysterious and would fit. He offered, "Everything is dust in the wind."

He didn't expect the guy to freak out on him when he replied, "That's it? A Kansas song?"

Dean watched with slight annoyance as Tessa stepped in and apologized saying that he was new. Well hell yeah he was new. He wondered if Death was getting his shits and giggles from this. He really felt like an idiot trying to do this and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that Death was trying to teach him a lesson somehow. He watched as Tessa led the guy away.

Sighing Dean muttered, "Damn Angie. Somehow I think you'd be able to say something better."

 _Truth is Dean, at least how I see it, is that death is just another stage we enter. And as clichéd as it sounds… it is the next great adventure, the grand mystery._

Dean felt his lip twitch at that. He and Angela had been having a chat. It was one of those rare times were Sam was getting the gas for the Impala and it was just him and her. She was leaning against the car and watching the landscape. He couldn't remember what prompted the discussion except maybe the fact that they were neck deep in the Apocalypse and they couldn't see the solution ahead of them and it was a very real fact that they could die from this. He murmured, "You think death is an adventure?"

 _Certainly better than here where there is certainty. Uncertainty is what tests us. The unknown puts to the test what we know and we see what we are capable of._

"Couldn't you come up with anything better?"

Dean turned his attention towards Tessa. "Hey, you're the one that didn't give any hints on what to say."

Tessa looked at Dean. She knew that she hadn't been forthcoming. She had objected to this whole scheme from the start. She didn't even want to do what Dean ask and summon Death so he could talk to him. She wasn't wrong that Sam and Dean had a tendency to throw a wrench into the works and always with the greatest amount of consequences. She sighed, "Look… just try to get through this."

"I am," Dean protested. "Unless you have a manual with that list of yours…"

Tessa shook her head as she and Dean started walking. "You know you are lucky that you have a close relationship with the only one who can see us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's only because of her that the boss is even considering it."

That thought had occurred to Dean. He just never brought it up. It was like the ace in the hole kind of thing and he respected how she didn't like exploiting things to get what she wanted unless it was necessary. Dean knew Angela wasn't above playing on her guardian charge contract or bond when it came to Kesset and Castiel but he had noticed that she left certain 'orders' open for interpretation. For whose benefit, he didn't have a clue but it went to show that she was all for negotiating and playing by the rules.

 _I like to play fair._

She had said it the first time she met him and Sam. She was insistent on it. Dean looked at Tessa and could tell she really wasn't in the talking mood but since she brought it up… "And I considered that. Hell before she met me and Sam I'm sure she had favors stacked up to last longer than she's been alive and she won't cash them in unless necessary."

Tessa made a slight sound at that. She knew what Dean was saying was true. She was also surprised that he admitted to knowing that most supernatural beings didn't hold him or Sam high on the greeting card list and that for the most part it was a courtesy. "Then you know this is a courtesy."

"Whatever you want to call it," Dean muttered. This was going pretty well but he wasn't sure as hell happy about it. He was worried and mostly because he wasn't confident that Sam trusted him.

Haley had called his brother a manipulative bastard and he pretty much was. Dean never rebuked her for it since it was pretty much the truth and sometimes the truth hurt especially when he learned that his brother had been brought back without his soul. So he was well aware that Sam could be lying his ass off and only saying what he wanted to hear. He had no compunction to be sincere and he fell for it every time. Haley was the one that called bullshit and essentially shooting down Sam's pretenses. She didn't like it and neither did it seemed for the best.

The past six months or so, Dean missed his brother more than he did the year thinking he was gone for good in the cage. Even though it was physically Sam, it wasn't the brother he knew; the sensitive and geeky one. Everything that made Sam, Sam, was not there. There were times that he wondered what Angela would think of this situation and then was glad that she was not there to see Sam without his soul. She would be broken but on the other hand she would be determined to think of the solution and fix it. He got the feeling she would have not appealed to Death but she wasn't here and he was at a rope's end and it was all he could think of.

A noise caught Dean's attention and he looked up to see a park. There were a bunch of kids playing on the swings, and jungle gym. He paused and saw Tessa looking at the scene. His eyes widened and he was going to protest when a groan filled the air. He shifted to see what looked like a jogger grab his head and fall to his knees. He looked at Tessa and the reaper nodded.

Sighing Dean walked forward and gently touched the jogger. Nothing was wrong with him except for the brain aneurysm that just killed him. He turned to see the jogger looking at him and then at his body. Dean prepared for the questions and silently prayed that he had something better than the previous ones.

"Never saw it coming."

Dean blinked at looked at the jogger who was looking at his body with resignation. "Never saw it coming?"

"Can you think of anything else that would take someone by surprise besides an aneurysm?" The jogger gave Dean an expectant look.

"I think of worse things but… no."

The jogger nodded, "Well I guess I gotta go."

"Wait. You've got nothing?"

The jogger looked at Dean with a raised brow. "Like what? Ask why me? There's no point to it. We all have our own time. Mine is obviously up despite living healthy."

Dean blinked at that. It was like looking at a male version of Angela with the whole acceptance thing. Most people would be freaking out and yet… "You're obviously well adjusted."

"Having a near death experience makes one open their eyes," the jogger replied. "Makes you realize that you really don't know if today will be your last." He shrugged just as Tessa put her hand on his shoulder to reap him.

Dean let him go feeling a little surprised. The guy was really well adjusted to this. It sort of made him better about all this. He waited for Tessa to return and they were on to the next person on the list.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam said he trusted Dean but looks like he is going behind Dean's back while Dean is spending a day as Death. Stay tuned for next time on Let the Games Get Bloody...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam swung and managed to land a pretty good blow with the end of the staff he had been giving. He knew that it wasn't going to do much good but it was something and it wasn't like there weren't many other options. They could run but then it was only a matter of time before Lucifer or Michael or even Cerebus found them and handed them a new one.

He didn't want to think about the possibility of Cerebus defeating or even killing Angela. It was a possibility since she wasn't invincible and if you wanted to look at the odds… they were in favor of the three headed hellhound. And he had seen the end result of what they can do to you if they got you and they usually did.

Sam moved again as he swung the staff to try and get in another blow. He couldn't say that he was surprised that he remembered how to use the thing. Angela had drilled it into him and Dean how to use the weapons she trained them in to the point that if you gave the weapon to them at a random moment, they knew how to use it and would do so. So he did just that and he had landed a couple of hits but they didn't faze the advancing fallen angel. Rather it seemed to amuse him.

"Now I know you can do better than that, Sam," Lucifer mocked.

Sam probably could do better and that was if he were at a hundred percent. After how long he had been in there plus the constant barrage of being physically, mentally and emotionally tortured… it took a lot out of him and some days he felt like his body was on fire. He just wanted it to stop. But he wouldn't lie down like a doormat and let Lucifer trample all over him. He held his ground and used the staff to strike again.

"Better but still lacking."

It was meant to mock and it was working for the most part. Sam took a couple of steps back. He glanced over at Adam who was collapsed on the ground. He had taken his turn to take a swing at Lucifer and did okay but ended up with his head knocked in. And that was after Lucifer broke his arm again.

Sam looked back up at Lucifer. He took a couple of steps back to keep the space between him and the fallen angel. He swallowed slightly trying to think if there was anything else he could think of. He was not like Angela who could plan and attack in real time even though she had tried teaching him and Dean. She had centuries of experience. The doubt was creeping in and trying to stay and he felt his body freezing with indecision.

"What's the matter Sam? Finally realizing how futile this all is? The fighting?"

Sam swallowed and looked at Lucifer. He adjusted his grip on the staff. It was then there was a crash off in the distance. It sounded like an explosion and there was smoke. He felt a lump catch in his throat. There were more explosions and what sounded like a roar.

"Ah. Seems like things are picking up with the wayward puppy," Lucifer replied with a grin as he looked in the direction of the explosions.

"Angie," Sam whispered. He winced at the sound of the explosions since he was certain it was caused by a body hitting something and doubly hard. He winced at the idea that it was her that was being crushed against trees. He knew she was tough and hardy but she wasn't invincible. He knew that she could break limbs easily but it took a lot of power to do it… enough like a full blooded hellhound.

"So… what are you going to do Sam? After all… she is no match for the true power of a hellhound."

Sam couldn't back down and he wasn't going to give it a thought that she was going to die. He couldn't believe that. She wouldn't leave them like that. She wouldn't leave him. He readied his staff and charged forward. He took aim and swung, prepared to follow through. He managed to get in a couple of moves and ended with an overhead strike.

It was a move that would have stunned or even knocked out his opponent and he had used it before with success. This time… Sam's arms felt like he hit something solid. He looked up and saw that Lucifer had grabbed the end that would have knocked someone senseless and he was holding fast to it. Sam yanked to try and get it free but it wouldn't budge. He looked at Lucifer who was grinning at him.

"That was a good move. You almost had me," Lucifer grinned as he looked at Sam. It narrowed as he finished, "But you should know…" He then yanked hard, pulling Sam towards him to drive him into his other fist. "I know that move!"

Sam felt the punch to his gut and felt his limbs grow limp as his body flew backwards. He hit the ground hard, enough to make a plume of dust rise. He grunted and his body trembled from the impact. He half expected Lucifer to get the better of him but a part of him was surprised at the amount of force applied. He tried to move as his fingers clenched around the staff that somehow still remained clutched in his hand. He looked over at Adam who was starting to stir but it was drowned out by the dull crunch of Lucifer approaching. He looked at the fallen angel.

"I know that move, Sam," Lucifer was saying as he walked forward. "It is a fighting technique taught only to angels."

Sam grunted in response. He had been taught that move by Angela. She taught him what she knew and… of course. He choked out a chuckle and put his head down trying to stifle a laugh. Of course. He remembered that she knew Gabriel the archangel. He would have taught her how to fight against angels. She did manage to kill Grigori after all and kill one of the original fallen to rescue her granddaughter.

Lucifer looked at Sam, "What are you laughing at this time?"

Sam chuckled and looked up at the fallen angel. He knew that if he held back he would be punished. He would be punished anyway even if he said something. It wasn't like it was going to get any easier. He replied, "That is makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"That I learned it from Angie and that she learned it from whoever taught her," Sam looked up and grinned, "And I bet you don't know who."

Lucifer raised his brow at Sam. "You wish to play a game?"

Sam knew that he was taunting the devil and that would mean more pain but what other choice was there? He grinned and managed to push himself to his hands and knees. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. He straightened up and winced from the pain but he managed to look at Lucifer in the eye. "What does it matter? You'll do what you do."

Lucifer grinned at that, "Indeed. Care to try again?"

It was similar to how Angela would tease him and Dean when they sparred. Except it was clear that she wasn't going to kill them. It was a taunt to get them to fight her since they both were still squeamish about fighting a girl. With Lucifer… it was like an invitation to his death. And yet Sam knew that he couldn't give up. Leaning on the staff for support, he winced from the throbbing but then managed to straighten up and lift the staff to a ready stance.

Lucifer grinned, "Ah. Perfect." He held out his arms and taunted Sam to step forward. "Come and do your worst. Though I doubt that you could do anything." He smiled in a taunting fashion as he eyed Sam.

Sam knew he had to play it smart on this one. Lucifer knew how to fight and if he knew the moves that Angela did… _I guess this is what you meant about thinking on your feet_ , Sam mused as he studied the fallen angel that was taunting him. He took deep breaths, feeling exhausted. He could remember what Lucifer did while wearing his meat suit and came up with a plan. It was probably not the best one but it was something.

Lucifer watched as Sam eyed him. He raised his brow trying to discern what the pest was going to do. When he saw Sam move ready to strike, he grinned, "Okay. Let's play Sam."

Sam charged. It was probably the worst thing to do but he had little choice in this matter. He twisted the staff in a move to indicate that he was going to swing it. At the last moment, he changed the direction of his swing. He gave an upward swing and connected. He followed through with a few other strikes until he was pushed back. He landed on his hands and knees, panting heavily. He was worn out and it was showing. It showed when he looked up to see Lucifer looming above him and prepared to strike.

Sam made an attempt to block but his staff was knocked away and he was given a hard punch across the face. Before he could fall, he was grabbed and yanked to his feet. He was jerked forward and saw Lucifer ready to throw another punch at him. It was like how Lucifer was going to kill his brother before all this and he tensed up but the punch never came.

Rather there was a loud cry and the smack of wood against a solid surface. Sam blinked as he looked and realized that the one swinging his staff was Adam. It didn't have the same clout he would give since Adam's arm was broken but he was giving it his all to keep Lucifer from delivering a killing blow. And it was enough to annoy the hell out of Lucifer.

Lucifer growled as he turned to look at Adam while still holding onto Sam until he released him with a hard throw so he landed against a tree. Sam grunted from the pain but was able to get to his feet just as Lucifer knocked the staff away and backhand Adam, catching him on his bad arm. Sam winced at the possibility that the already broken arm was being damaged even more. He gritted his teeth as Adam collapsed wincing in pain and got to his feet and lashed out with a punch. He managed to catch Lucifer but it barely made a dent. Rather he was grabbed by the wrist and a punch delivered to his face. He landed next to Adam.

"You both are really becoming a pest but I kind of like it. Still all good things must come to an end."

Sam twisted to look up. He managed to get in one final attack before he was given a punch to the gut. Then something dug into his shoulder and yanked hard. He reached around and found a meat hook embedded in his shoulder. He tried to pull it out but his forearm was grabbed by another and he was yanked upward.

"Didn't think I would forget your favorite, Sam?"

Sam gritted his teeth when another hook embedded itself into his body. He glanced over when he heard a sharp cry from Adam. He saw his younger brother being put through the same thing. The chains were moving on their own and striking where they saw fit. He growled, "Leave him alone."

"I don't think so."

Sam gritted his teeth against the pain while trying to ignore the fact that Lucifer had refused to change back into his normal appearance and instead preferred to stay looking like Angela. He glared at the fallen angel and tried pulling against his chains until a white fire shot through his body and he couldn't help but cry out.

"That was something new."

Sam couldn't respond since another jolt was sent through his body and it felt ten times worse than before. He heard other screams and figured that it was Adam screaming. He couldn't tell the difference since it seemed that whatever he was feeling was getting stronger and longer. The respites were getting fewer and far between to the point where he somehow ended up on the ground and was writhing in pain. That was when the strongest jolt hit his body and it felt like his body was going to tear apart and he couldn't help but scream out in pain and he was certain he heard Adam but he had no voice to protest.

"Let's see how much you can take."

The pain increased and Sam twisted and grabbed at the ground. He saw the meat hook sticking out of his forearm but that was nothing compared to what was coursing through his body. He wanted so badly to curl up into a ball and die but he protested it. And it made it all the more painful.

"Now do you see how futile it really is, Sam?"

Sam twisted and saw Lucifer advancing towards him. He couldn't move but he managed to spit out, "I'm going… to… rip you… apart."

Lucifer grinned at Sam, "Let's add a little fire to the lightning."

Sam's eyes widened when he saw what was going to happen. He tried to brace himself but his body was still trembling from the previous jolts. He had been burned and then… The first one hit and it felt like he was burning from the inside out. It was excruciating and it was only going to get worse when all of a sudden it stopped and all he could hear was snarling and someone saying something. He opened his eyes and blinked at the sight.

* * *

Angela dodged the attack from Cerebus. She was counting on the fact that given his size, he would be slower on executing his turns. She was right in part because he was fast in executing the turns but his size still was a factor. And she was using that to her advantage until she found a way to break him out of whatever they did to him. She bounced off a tree and got out of the way just as the large hellhound collided with it, causing it to collapse and crash to the ground. She landed on the ground and looked at Cerebus.

The hellhound shook his head as he got to his feet. That was the fourth tree he had crashed into trying to get Angela. Angela was panting as she watched him. She had to make her move soon since she was almost out of energy. She had been trying to look for something that would incapacitate so she could do something. As it looked like now, she was going to have to go with the one method that she was sure could work and the one that was more than likely going to get her killed. But it was the only way.

A growl caught her attention. Angela looked up and saw that Cerebus was in position to attack but he was pausing. He was looking at her, like he was trying to gauge her intentions. She took a chance, "Cerebus, please. Stop this. It's me."

Cerebus continued to growl at her. She could see the murderous intent but she also saw a struggle in his eyes. That was something and better than nothing but she still had to restrain that great beast. That was the tricky part since he was about as large as a horse; she could ride him. She paused a moment as a memory came to her.

It was crazy but then again she had seen worse and even more crazy. Crazy worked for the most part as Dean would say. The nice thing was that she would be doing it in her own body and not someone else's. She hunched down and readied herself. She dug her feet in to provide little footpads to push off from. She eyed Cerebus as it became clear that he was going to charge. _This had better work or I'm going to be puppy chow._

Cerebus bared his teeth and charged. Angela took off the moment he did and charged forward. This was the stupidest thing ever but she couldn't think of this like a normal fight. She had to let Cerebus know who was in charge here. She was the alpha and that was that. She let out a guttural roar as she put an extra spurt into her legs and charged into the hell hound.

To anyone watching, they would have thought that there was no way in hell that the woman would be able to tackle that huge beast. She did as they collided like two boulders. Since she was small enough, Angela was able to avoid the snapping jaws and go full on into the hellhound's chest. She drove in with her shoulder to wind him and she followed through with an elbow into the gut. She used her hand to drive it in before resorting to an eight punch combination to the gut. The response was a cuff from a paw that caught her across the midsection.

Angela hit the side of a tree hard and winced from the blow. She pressed a hand to the injury and then removed it to take a look. Her hand came away red and she cursed. But it was not as bad as what she had previously. She glared at Cerebus. She was not going to let him get away with this. She got to her feet and charged again. She grabbed Cerebus around the neck of the middle head and squeezed while grunting, "You will submit!"

It became a wild ride as Cerebus bucked and tried to get her off but she held on. She grunted as she reached upwards to pull herself towards the hellhound's face. She winced when her back scraped on the ground when Cerebus tried to chuck her to the ground in a desperate attempt but she retaliated by pulling on the ear of one of his heads and pulling herself up. She growled as he growled, looking at him in the eye to tell him that he was not the dominant one.

Angela knew a little about pack dynamics since she was friends with werewolves and she knew that the eye contact was the most important to establishing dominance. It was why she dug her fingers into Cerebus' fur to hold on and look at him in the eye. She growled as she looked at him in the eye and it forced the hellhound to still just a bit. It allowed her to growl out, "I command you to sit. I am your alpha."

Cerebus' eye widened slightly as he gave a final toss of his head. They widened more when Angela roared and reared up and bit him on top of his nose, growling as she did. She knew that by doing that she was risking losing her grip and could be made into puppy chow. She took it and ended up getting flung off with a toss of Cerebus' main head. She was lucky that he didn't try to chomp on her but instead was rubbing his snout. She had landed hard on the ground and she grabbed where Cerebus had swiped at her but she barely had any recovery time since she was rolled over by a huge paw and she had a large head looking at her, teeth bared.

Angela stared straight up, aware of the cut on her eye and the scrapes and bruises from her tussle. She knew that the swipe was drawing more blood the more she moved but she was now trapped. She looked at the looming head as it bared its teeth and growled and snarled at her. She narrowed her eyes at Cerebus as she managed to reach out and pound a fist on his snout. "Submit. Remember, Cerebus. You pledged yourself to me. You swore to follow and protect me."

Cerebus growled and lowered his head like he was going to break her in half. Angela could smell his breath as some drool dripped onto her. She was not going to let him see any weakness. That was not in the cards and was accepting if she was going to die then. She narrowed her eyes as the head came closer. She gritted her teeth and growled before giving an animalistic roar.

"I can't."

Angela blinked and took a breath. She looked up and her eyes widened. What was going on? In lightning quick moves she pushed the body off her and struck out with a hard kick. "Back off you fiend!"

The body flew backwards from the force, sliding along the ground. Angela panted as she landed on her feet and held up her hands to fight. She growled, "Enough of these games, Lucifer. If you and Michael want a fight, then fight me!"

"Don't compare me to that fallen miscreant," the fallen body grunted as he stood up. He looked at Angela and added, "I would have thought you would know me better than that little alpha."

Angela felt her voice die out as she recognized that turn of phrase. She frowned in confusion but refused to let her guard down. She had been fooled enough times and she really, _really_ hated the fact that Lucifer almost did a few unspeakable acts to her and playing upon her intense feelings for Sam. She asked the safest question, "Who are you?"

The man was well toned with dark brown skin. His body was the picture of perfect everything complete with dark hard that hung like a mullet. He looked around more in annoyance and gritted his teeth in anger and growled as he curled a hand into a fist, "I resent that miscreant and his traitorous winged warrior for what they did."

"Hey!" Angela shouted to get the man's attention. "I demand, who are you?"

The man looked at Angela with a slightly confused expression like he couldn't comprehend why she didn't recognize him. He raised a brow at her and asked, "You don't recognize me, little alpha?"

Angela thought she was losing her mind and lowered her guard slightly and pressed, "Cerebus?"

The man nodded as he looked at her with an approving nod as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "It is me."

"Um… you… don't… look like… um…," Angela pointed out feeling a little embarrassed. She lowered her guard some more and winced. The slash was too much and she fell to her knees. She cursed to herself.

"Alpha!"

It startled Angela to see the very good looking man come up to her and start looking at her and… Was he sniffing her? Right. She could only stare as he looked her over and watch his nose twitch. It wasn't that much different from her doing the same thing. She gave a tentative sniff, trusting her nose to tell her the truth. Her eyes widened in recognition. She reached out to touch the face in front of her and was startled when he reacted much like when he was on four legs and had fur. "Cerebus?"

Cerebus stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "Yes my alpha."

"Could you not call me that?"

"Why? It is what I always call you?" He looked at her confused.

Angela decided against trying to explain since it would just come back to this. "Never mind. I guess I should ask why do you look… human?"

Cerebus looked at his body. He studied himself for a moment and then replied, "Because I refuse to attack my alpha." He looked at her and continued, "This is my reasoning part. The one secret that my master Hades kept from everyone when he bred me. I chose this."

Angela blinked as she listened to Cerebus' explanation. This was more than she could handle. She was about to say something when all of a sudden she stiffened like a ramrod. Something flashed in front of her eyes but all she could feel was excruciating pain. It was enough for her to cry out and say, "SAM!"

Cerebus made a low sound in his throat as he watched Angela stiffen and cry out in pain. He grabbed her to keep her from falling over and hurting herself. She called out to her mate and he felt helpless. "Alpha, what's wrong?"

Angela writhed in pain. She was seeing something but it was nothing she had seen in hell. It looked like. Her eyes widened and shouted, "No!" She jolted right up but was struck by another sudden bout of pain and screamed in pain. "Arrghh!"

Cerebus was on his feet, not standing it that his alpha was in pain. It was then that he noticed it. His eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. They were cruel and he was not going to let it happen anymore. He lowered Angela to the ground when it was obvious that she was going to fall again. He watched as she grimaced in pain on the ground and patted her head like he would soothe his pups. "I will go, my alpha. I will stop this insult."

Cerebus got to his feet and turned, his nose twitching until he got the scent. With a thrust from his legs he took off. His teeth were bared and eyes narrowed. They will answer for this.

 _Follow when you can little alpha. You will learn what it means soon enough and when you do… they will be sorry._

Cerebus burst through the brush coming upon the scene that had caused his alpha so much pain. He growled and snarled before charging. He headed straight for the fiend. He headed straight for Lucifer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoa there. Cerebus as a human? Freaky but at least he's back on Angie's side and going to protect the alpha's alpha. Stay tuned for next time on Let the Games Get Bloody...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It is said that life is not a continuum of pleasant choices. For Dean, he had stared at it right in the face when he was told by Tessa that he had to take a little girl; that she was next on the list to die and be reaped. He couldn't believe it that he was to take the little. She was only twelve and as Tessa pointed out, with a serious heart condition. That was what sucked.

It was easy to make the decision and say that she lived. She was just a kid. A kid who deserved to live a long and full life. And her dad had no one else. How was that all right with the world? It wasn't in his opinion. Which was why he said that the little girl was to live. In his mind people were supposed to die from old age or stupidity like a robber or a heart attack. Not kids.

 _You have to take her._

 _Says who?_

 _Death._

That was an interesting argument since Dean was technically Death for the day. And it's not like Tessa could tell him who told Death whose number was up. Really whose job was it to say that it was okay for a kid to die before their parents? It made Dean angry about the whole thing and he really didn't like Tessa's answer about it being destiny. It was a load of crap anyway since he and Sam and Angela managed to stop the Apocalypse and that was something everyone said was destiny.

Then Tessa had to go and challenge him by saying that he didn't buy his statements about destiny being a bunch of crap and that it was really a bunch of stuck up mooks that didn't want 'human slaves' asking a bunch of questions. She had to ask him about all the times they messed with life and death. It was a sore spot to think about.

 _Dean, life and death is something you don't screw with because it doesn't go your way. There are serious consequences._

 _I know what you are going to do and I won't stop you. Just as long as you truly understand the consequences._

Dean remembered the times that they had gambled and essentially cheated death. Angela had always been the one that was wary of it and insistent that there was always a cost. It was why she had insisted on going the correct way through the gods when they were trying to find a way to end his deal. She gave up her vamp half to gain a hearing and granted that it didn't turn out the way she wanted it, it was a hefty cost for something so simple. She had mentioned it before that her father gave his life literally to bring her back and he couldn't forget what his own dad did for him. It wasn't a beach party and everything didn't work out; it still sucked and it hurt. But he made the choice and that little girl wasn't dying.

Dean couldn't help but smile since the little girl was going to live but he could tell that Tessa was pissed at him. Well she could be. At least he could do one thing right. This was a good thing. He was certain of it. He didn't want to think that there would be others like that little girl but it was good for now.

"Come on. We've got work to do."

Dean followed Tessa and rolled his eyes the moment she started moving faster. "You're gonna give me the silent treatment now."

"Damn it. I knew it," Tessa said as she came to a stop when the sirens got louder and louder.

Dean stopped and asked, "What?"

That was when the call came over the PA and the team came in bringing a gurney with a patient. There was talk about a car accident and that the patient had a fractured spine and internal bleeding along with a heart attack in the ambulance. Dean followed Tessa to the trauma room and his eyes widened once his eyes lit on the name tag. He recognized who that was. "Is that…"

"You let the girl live, nurse goes home early, gets in a crash she wouldn't have and she needs the heart surgeon. Where is he?" Tessa was staring at the scene like she was possessed.

Dean looked at the reaper then at the scene. One little act caused all this? That was… He didn't want the nurse to die either. She didn't deserve it.

 _Nobody deserves to die, Dean. It's just what it is. One of those things that is inevitable._

Dean closed his eyes as he remembered that. And it was over a fricking plant. He had been learning about her herbs and one that he had been trying to get to grow just decided to die. He was frustrated and said that he had screwed up again. But she said that it wasn't his fault. Sometimes you can do the right thing and it just doesn't work out; that it dies. She wasn't said or disappointed but rather… He looked at Tessa, "You knew this would happen."

"No, I didn't. I just knew you knocked over a domino."

The monitors started going wild. The trauma team grabbed the paddles and were prepared to shock the nurse's heart. Dean watched feeling like…

"Take her."

Dean snapped out of it and looked at Tessa. "What? She's not on the list."

Tessa looked at Dean calmly and said, "Everything you do has consequences. Do you wanna set off another chain reaction?"

"She's got nothing to do with this," Dean protested.

"Well too bad, Dean. You put on the ring. Now do your damn job," Tessa countered, her annoyance clear in her eyes.

Dean looked back. He knew he had to do it. It just sucked. He muttered under his breath and moved forward. He reached out and touched the bloodied hand. And it was done. The next thing he knew, he heard the nurse asking if that was her and if she was dead. He had no words but instead listened to Tessa try to explain everything.

"Actually you were supposed to live for many decades. Have kids, grandkids."

"Then why?"

"Because he screwed up."

Dean looked up as Tessa said that. He saw the look on the woman's face demanding if he was the one that did this to her. It was like his nightmares where friends and family asking him why he did that to them, why he caused their deaths. He had no words except to say that he was sorry to her but that wasn't going to change anything. The nurse was dead and he was the cause of it. He let Tessa take her and turned to think about what he had done when he heard a man's voice.

It was the nurse's husband and Dean watched as the man cried over his wife's dead body. Death was never a pleasant sight. Watching people in pain… Dean felt his breath hitch as he watched and felt the prickling of tears in his eyes. He never thought that he could drastically change someone's life because he said that a twelve year old girl should live. He turned to look at nothing and thought, _Is that what you meant all this time, Angie?_

Looking down, Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. He shook his head and started wandering the halls. He knew what he had to do but… He put his hands in his jacket pockets and slowed his steps. Man, this was going to be hard.

 _No choice is ever wholly unregretted. Each brings more joy and more sorrow than we can foresee._

 _What is that more of your Chinese fortune cookie talk?_

 _Try Darkovan._

 _Dark… what?_

 _Just know that I some regrets on my choices but some bring me joy even though bad._

Dean looked at the little girl as she sat up in bed with her father looking at a book. He knew that things had to be made right. He wasn't sure how it ever could be since the damage was done. It was much like how things were between him and Sam ever since they got on the demon blood/seals/Apocalypse train. They couldn't go back to the way things were.

 _Maybe not exactly the way things were before but something different, better… stronger._

"You saw what happened to the nurse," Tessa's voice entered from behind. She waited until he was looking at her before adding, "Go and kill that girl, Dean."

Dean didn't say anything. He looked out the window and into the night. He realized that it was nighttime and that most of a day had passed. Well sort of. That was drowned out by the fact that he screwed up and caused someone else's death that shouldn't have died. How many times did he think that he shouldn't have lived? That he should've died from that electric shock that damaged his heart or the time the Impala was T-boned and it resulted in his dad dying?

"I tried to tell you what you already know," Tessa said. She had been watching Dean and knew what he was thinking. She had seen it before. "She's disrupting the natural order by being alive."

Dean was listening but he was also watching what was going on outside. He saw the nurse's husband Scott outside of the nearby pub. That was going to be mistake if he was going to drink and drive. He felt bad for the guy since he essentially killed his wife both literally and figuratively through his actions. As he listened to Tessa, he was seeing what she was saying playing out right in front of him.

"You of all people know what that means. Chaos and sadness will follow her for the rest of her life." Tessa paused a bit as she gambled on the next bit of what she wanted to say. Finally she said, "Much like what has happened to her. To Angela."

Dean continued to watch Scott, silently begging that he not get into his car. He heard what Tessa was saying and turned slightly and replied, "Angie? What does she have to do with this?"

"Everything," Tessa replied. "She was supposed to die over four hundred years ago but she was brought back. And while it was done in accordance to the laws of natural order… look at what that life brought her. We tried it your way."

Dean had gone back to looking out the window. He didn't need Tessa to tell him that Angela had been deal a crappy hand. He knew her life sucked for the most part with the whole destiny crap but there were good moments too. Maybe not enough of them for his liking but enough for her, to keep her out of the darkness. She found Sam for Pete's sake and they were… whatever they wanted to call it. SO he didn't need Tessa to tell him that.

Focusing on Scott through the window, he watched as the man walked around to the driver's side of his car. No way. Dean knew that he had to stop the guy from making the biggest mistake he would ever make. He knew that Tessa was right but he was going to have to fix a few things to at least make things right.

Turning towards Tessa, Dean said, "Give me a minute."

"What?"

Dean left the room, not sure how he did it but it kind of felt like when Kesset flew them both to the convenient store. He knew that he was probably going to make Tessa more pissed at him. He had to make this right though. If anything it was what Angela would do. To move forward, she would fix what needed to be fixed. This he could do. Then he would make sure that no more chain reactions would happen. It would suck but…

* * *

"I can understand why you would ask him for help."

Sam paused and turned to look back at Haley as they walked towards the car. He hadn't expected the juju witch to follow him and he had to give her credit that she was smart about this. She had brought Moira with her, knowing that the dog would obey whatever orders she had been given. He didn't like it overmuch because he was certain that the witch wanted the same thing as Dean. He replied, "How so?"

Haley paused when Sam turned around. She looked at him while keeping her hands in view more to reassure him that she wasn't planning on anything. That was a moot point since she could summon power and make a gesture and it would start. Still, it was a polite gesture on her end. She replied, "Well you've heard what the options were and if I could call it scared, you don't want to risk the possibility of becoming a human vegetable."

"I'm not afraid. I don't feel anything and I don't sleep."

"I bad thing let me assure you since the human body does need sleep before it shuts down," Haley pointed out more to be annoying and to stall. She knew that Sam was entertaining the idea of the spell and Balthazar was leaving it in her hands to protest. "Like I said, I could call it fear but whatever you say."

"Get to the point, Hale."

"My point is, you've heard the options and I see your side."

"You see my side?"

Haley nodded as she watched Sam. "But I don't approve."

Sam scoffed at that. "So you want that other guy back."

"I'll admit that other guy is a lot easier to discern mood than you. You're a lying and manipulative bastard," Haley replied pointedly. "The thing is I don't think you've put serious thought into what it would mean for you since you have… circumstances." To emphasize her point she rubbed the left side of her neck.

Sam instinctively reached up and touched where his scar was and felt a twinge. He grunted and his shoulders hunched slightly. What was that? He looked at Haley who was standing there, not doing anything. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Haley replied. "Merely pointing out that you really haven't considered what it means for you and for _her_." She looked at Sam and added, "Did you think about that?" It was thin ice but she had to do something.

Sam stared at Haley. He didn't think about that and as far as he was concerned, it didn't concern him or his life. "So?"

Haley sighed at that. Of course he wouldn't because he didn't think that it concerned him. This was going to be a lot harder than it looked. She was surprised that Dean lasted this long with this version of Sam. "I see," she replied, "I guess nothing stuck with what Balthazar implied and how it affects you."

"It doesn't concern me unless she is seriously going to get hurt. Then someone will pay." Sam looked at Haley like she was crazy for questioning that logic.

"So simple and like the old you," Haley muttered as she strode past Sam. She turned on her heel to look back at him. "You do this, know that you will change things and it won't be for the better. For either of you." She took a step forward and forced Sam to look her in the eye and added, "What you do to yourself affects her. By doing this you are the one hurting her."

Sam looked at Haley. He didn't consider that possibility. By his previous logic he would have to punish himself. Then again it could be just another trick on Haley's part. She never gave a clear answer on her thoughts on this cramming his soul back in. All it seemed she cared about was a woman who wasn't there that he couldn't explain why he had violent urges when someone insulted her. "I'm not letting Dean put my soul back."

"And have you considered other possibilities?"

Sam was silent for a time. It seemed to convey something else to Haley for she stared at him for the longest time. Finally she said, "I see. Pity."

Sam wasn't going to let her warn Bobby since she knew the details. He couldn't kill her because that would just make Dean pissed off and have Moira attack him and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a half hellhound mauling. Still, she wasn't going to interfere. He caught up to her, thinking that it was a mistake for turning her back on him and grabbed her from behind into chokehold while pressing a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming for Moira. She did managed to reach up and scratch him right across where his scar was, making him hiss in pain but he held on and resisted upping the ante. "I'm sorry," he said.

When Haley was passed out, he tied her up and drove back to the salvage yard. He took her unconscious body and went to one of the sheds that Bobby had and tied her to a chair. As he was finishing, Haley came to and narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh so you are being a bastard."

"I have to do this, Hale."

"No you don't, Sam," she retorted as she pulled against her restraints. "What you are doing… it is a sin beyond all belief."

"Yeah, and it will keep my soul out for good. Cause as it stands… I don't want it."

"Only because you think you are a complete badass hunter without it," she replied. She spat in disgust. "In truth, you're a pathetic little being."

Sam stared at her and toyed with the idea of just ending this. "If anything," he replied with heat in his tone, "I've been a better hunter than I've ever been."

"No. You're a monster."

The silence was so heavy you could hear a pin drop. Sam said nothing but grabbed a rag and pressed it into her mouth. He turned to leave and said, "I'm doing this one way or another." He then left leaving Haley muttering angrily through the rag she couldn't quite spit out.

Sam entered the house after composing himself. He knew that it was wrong but he had to do this. He was not going to end up a drooling mess. He looked around seeing if anyone was around and heard the low growl of Zeppelin. That mutt he would like to get rid of but couldn't.

"Woke up and you were gone. Where you've been?"

Sam looked up to see that Bobby had entered the room. He shrugged his shoulders, "Just out driving around. No biggie."

Bobby eyed Sam with slight suspicion as he reached for the bottle of whiskey and offered him a drink. He watched him as he offered nonchalant, "Seen Hale around?"

Sam thought this might be a possibility. Haley had always been prepared in some way with regards to him. She didn't trust him fully and was always suspicious of his motives since she knew he could tell a lie like it was nothing. He gave a nonchalant shake of his head, "No. Probably out doing research. You know how she is."

Bobby knew how Haley was. She had expressed her concerns to him in private about Sam and what was going on. He didn't blame her since Sam did try to kill her the first time Dean brought his brother over and she was there. He had to admit she took it in a stride and proceeded to show Sam his place. If it could be called that. Since then it seemed like Sam was biding his time and he didn't want to fight Dean on this one. He knew that Haley wouldn't skip out without saying anything and she wasn't researching considering what she told him. He decided not to reveal his cards and get Sam suspicious so he instead offered to play a few rounds of poker to pass the time.

Sam accepted easily and Bobby took the role of dealer. As he dealt the first hand, he noticed a nasty red patch on the left side of Sam's neck. It looked like it had been made by fingernails and had to have hurt but Sam wasn't bothered by it. It had Bobby think the worst. Yet he kept his cool as Sam dealt into the first pot.

The hand went well and Sam revealed that he had a pair of aces. Bobby decided on another test, "You want another one?"

"Yeah sure," Sam replied. He had been watching Bobby all night for the opportunity to strike. His chance came when Bobby offered him another beer. What he didn't expect was for Bobby to be ready and clock him upside the head. The blow was enough to stun him and he was on his feet and going to try again.

"May have been born at night, boy, but it wasn't last night." Bobby didn't want it to come to this but he had to handle it. He only prayed that nothing happened to Haley. He grabbed a rope to tie up Sam only to find that the boy was gone and that put him on the defensive and in his own house.

He went back to the living room to grab a shotgun. It was full of salt rounds but it would hurt like a bitch. It was a case of the hunter being hunted. Sort of. He started a slow patrol of his house, "Let's not do anything hasty here Sam." He had an idea and he put it into play the moment he heard footsteps creaking on the floorboards.

Going into the closet, he stood there taking deep breaths as Sam rattled the doorknobs. It was like _The Shining_ when the door started splintering and he could see Sam swinging an ax. Being his usual self, he said, "Don't say 'Here's Johnny.'"

"I gotta do this, Bobby. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have cornered yourself."

"I didn't." Bobby yanked on the hidden level and watched as Sam fell through the floor. It was one of the few improvements he had made over the past year and with some consultation with his favorite idjit before she was gone. It led to the basement where the panic room was. The joke was that it was a dungeon. He went to the door that led to the basement and listened to Sam banging away at the door and let it drop that it was reinforced steel with titanium kick plates and then demanded, "You wanna explain what this is about?"

Sam didn't like being stymied as he was now. But he couldn't let it cloud his objective. He looked around as he took deep breaths and replied, "I just uh… I have to do this Bobby."

"Says who?"

"If Dean shoves that soul back into me, think how bad that really could be."

It became a sort of argument that Bobby didn't understand. Yeah the risk was there even with Death putting up a wall. It was hard hearing Sam say the things he was saying. It was doubly hard to hear that Sam was resorting to a spell that was not better in the grizzled hunter's opinion.

"Dean doesn't care about me. He care about me. He just cares about his little brother, Sammy, burning in hell. He'll kill me to get that other guy back."

"And what about Angie?" Bobby paused to listen to Sam's reaction. He wasn't blind. He had seen what Sam had been doing whenever someone mentioned her. "You think she would approve of this?"

The silence was unnerving after a time and Bobby grew concerned but also realized that it could be a trap. Cursing to himself, he opened the door and went down to check. He found the room empty and blood on the handle. Sam was on the loose again and in his yard. He went searching, not looking forward to this. He found a trail of blood and followed it to one of his sheds. Something told him that it was a trap but… The thump to the back of the head was proof and he saw black before hitting the dirt.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean screws up and Sam is on his mission to taint his vessel. Stay tuned for next time on Let the Games Get Bloody...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Angela writhed on the ground. Her neck was burning. Her insides were burning. Whatever Lucifer or Michael was doing… it was really doing this whole feedback thing to the extreme. She curled onto herself and whispered, "Protect Sam… please."

"I don't know how you managed it."

Angela closed her eyes and winced from the sting. Her neck was throbbing and she couldn't get over the fact she saw something. Giving a low moan she rolled to get to her hands and feet. She knew that it was Michael there. She decided to ignore him and focus on what was going on. Was she finally going crazy?

Michael looked at her. He had been impressed she held out as long as she had. What was even more impressive was what she did to the hell hound. He thought they had it turned against her but it seemed that he was wrong. Not only that, she managed to turn it into a human hence the animal instincts were no longer under their control. He expressed it but found that she was ignoring him. His features contorted into a snarl and he gave a kick to her abdomen, "Did you hear what I said?"

Angela felt the kick but she was still on her hands and knees. It also made the image flash before her. She saw it and gasped, not sure of what she was seeing. She felt another kick and it hit square in the ribs. It forced her to touch her forehead to the ground. She said, "Stop."

"I'll stop when I want," Michael replied as he kicked her again. He then grabbed her from behind and threw her across the clearing.

Angela saw the ground coming towards her and she hit the dirt or rather mud. She gritted her teeth as she saw another image. Her eyes widened and she muttered, "Stop Sam… Bobby." She closed her eyes as her neck throbbed. "Stop it…"

"I told you," Michael said as he advanced. "I will," he gave a kick to her abdomen, "stop when I say so." He gave a final kick that had her collapse. He put a foot to her shoulder and pushed to roll her over.

Angela heard Michael distinctly but the pain was blocking out what he was saying. All she was focusing on was what she was seeing. It wasn't from a previous memory. It was like it was happening right then and there. There was something that wasn't right but… The dull throbbing got worse. It felt like someone was going to pull out her esophagus or her whole neck. It didn't even register that Michael had grabbed her by the hair and was hauling her to her feet but she only made it to her knees and she was forced to look at Michael but she really wasn't seeing him.

"So you've finally broke. Maybe you're not the sister we thought you to be." Michael looked down at her face. He saw that she was not really looking at him but she could hear him. "Worthless sack." He drew back his free hand to deliver a blow to the face.

Angela's vision cleared slightly as she focused on what was going on. She felt the pain in her head from her hair being grabbed. She saw Michael looking at her with scorn and his fist was drawn back. She couldn't comprehend what he was doing but she knew he was going to do something and her instincts were saying that it threatened her survival.

 _I'm trying to survive._

 _What?_ Angela mused as she heard the voice in her heard. She had no idea what was going on but she had to focus on the threat that was in front of her right then and now. She tried but it was fuzzy. All she could do was what came as instinct. She let out a breath as she closed her eyes and thought one thought, _Safe._

Michael was fed up with her. He couldn't understand how she managed to overcome her challenges and now she was ignoring him. Feedback be damned. He released his arm and aimed straight for her head. He didn't care if he killed her. They could always bring her back. They did the same with Sam while he was alone. He was just wanted her to do what she had been born to do. He increased his power in the punch. It never made it to its target.

Michael was sure that he hit something. His fist had stopped but he wasn't feeling flesh. It was like hitting a rock wall. The impact was so hard that it caused a plume of smoke to rise. Michael frowned as he waited for the dust to settle and he took a step back when he saw what it was that stopped his attack. "What the…"

Angela moaned slightly and opened her eyes. She saw the dust flying around and saw Michael stepping back in surprise at the body that was standing in front of her. Her eyes quivered as her neck throbbed and muttered softly, "Safe."

"And you will always be safe with me, Angie. You don't have to be afraid with me," the newcomer said.

Angela slowly blinked and nodded. Despite the throbbing, she managed to get to her hands and knees. "Always… and forever."

Michael looked at what he was seeing. Then it turned into a smirk, "So you figured it out."

Angela stood slowly breathing heavily. She turned her gaze towards Michael as she adjusted her stance. "I have no idea what you are talking about but I know one thing and that I am not giving up." She glanced at the newcomer and gave a nod before stepping forward. She grasped his hand and gave a squeeze. "I'm here now… and you will pay for what you've done to Cerebus."

Michael watched as she assumed a battle stance. He was surprised that she had no clue what was going on. She was just going with it. He looked at her partner. He was certainly a sight better than the real one that Lucifer was surely beating up right about now. "You really don't know what you've done?"

Angela glanced at her partner and then at Michael and shrugged, "Nope but I'm gonna use it. At least he understands. Right Sam?"

"I always understand," Sam replied. He assumed a battle stance similar to hers.

Michael blinked at the pair. The real Sam would never assume that stance. It was highly doubtful that he would know it. This one though… He grinned and replied, "Fine. After all I'm not the one you should be worried about. And it's not like you're going to be able to get out of here."

Angela panted but was still grinning, "Maybe but I intend to give what you and Lucifer deserve."

The clash that followed produced more dirt and dust flying. Angela growled as she about faced to look at Michael who was sporting the beginnings of a bruise. Sam was behind her like a defensive shield and looked barely scratched. In fact he looked a bit cocky to Michael. It was similar to the expression that Angela was wearing. He touched his lip and felt the blood that was dripping. "Not bad. Of course since you defeated Uriel. And without your precious Absolution and chakram."

Angela grinned, "But the real power is behind the one that wields them." She adjusted her stance, falling back onto one of the ancient fighting techniques she had learned. "So this is just fine."

Michael huffed with a slight grin at that. He remembered this. He grinned even more when Angela twitched like she had been shocked and pressed a hand to her neck. That was his chance and he charged forward. Got under Sam's defense and landed a punch and pinned her against a tree. He gave a backhand when he sensed Sam coming to her rescue. He held her in a chokehold against the tree. "Still taken down when your other half is injured and from the looks of things…" He made a sweeping motion so she could see what was going on where the other noise was coming from.

Angela blinked as she saw Cerebus defending Sam and Adam but he had taken heavy blows and Sam was getting the brunt of the hits. Adam was trying but the way his arm was looking. She gritted her teeth in anger and clamped a hand on the offending hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She concentrated using the techniques that Shiva had taught her as well as Master Ru.

Michael had been paying too much attention to what she watching to realize what was happening. It was only when he saw Sam getting to his feet and standing there doing nothing that something was going on. He turned and saw a light starting to form and illuminate Angela and the wind seemed to pick up. What was this?

Angela knew that she could only get so far with brute strength. Her early days training with Gabriel taught her that when he taught her how to fight against angels. It was why he taught her Enochian fighting techniques and spells. It caught the attention of Shiva and he watched her until she saved his beloved wife and then he taught her more. Master Ru taught her the basics that enabled her to master what Shiva taught her.

 _It's all about what makes you Cat. You are a healer but not just any healer._

Angela focused what Gabriel had always been insistent upon and tapped into that part that she said was ridiculous for one of her kind. She could feel the power flowing through the tattoos on the undersides of her wrists and at the base of her spine. She opened her eyes and squeezed on the offending hand. She narrowed her eyes at Michael and pulled the hand away from her throat. With extra force, she shoved the archangel away.

It was enough to push the archangel away but not enough to knock him over. Yet, Michael felt it and stared at her as she seemed to float on the ground while walking towards him. The wind seemed to pick up and the light emanating from her tattoos seemed to highlight her hair. He glanced over at Sam who was standing there, waiting for her to join him. He wiped his lip, "So you're finally coming out to play. Excellent."

Angela didn't have time for this. She kept her gaze averted towards where her Sam was. She lifted a hand and muttered a spell chant. It sent Michael flying off to the side and causing trees to crash. She kept walking in the direction she was heading into and said, "I am not here for your amusement you dick with wings."

Michael pushed himself up. He looked in the direction he had flown. He could see the trail of destruction caused by that one move. He winced from the blow and looked down to see the glow of his grace peeking through the wound that had been created from the blow. It shocked him that she managed to do that and without a weapon. He looked in the direction he had come and felt the slight stirrings of fear. What had he done?

Angela continued walking through the forest. She really hadn't wanted it to come to this but she was all out of options that didn't go into the fact that she had learned things that bordered on magic, powers, whatever you wanted to call it. What she had shown Sam and Dean so far was a picnic compared to what she could do and what she knew. And she prided herself on being responsible in the use of her abilities. But some of it was different. She could feel it.

 _It all has to come from the heart. That is your greatest gift… and secret._

 _I always said it was your gift and greatest weapon. My regret is that my death is leaving you alone to deal…_

Wosret had said that Gabriel had bound the powers tied to her healer gifts when she was young. At first she wasn't interested in finding out but now… she was afraid of what lurked beneath what she had always been able to do. And yet she needed it. She needed it if she was going to find a way out and she needed to especially after what she had seen.

She wasn't sure but something was wrong. Sam was in it and he was chasing after Bobby like he was going to kill him. It didn't look right since Sam was here with her. It had to be something else and yet… She pressed on ahead in the direction that she knew where Sam was. The throbbing in her neck got worse as she neared but she didn't waver. Her gaze became hardened.

"I am always with you," Sam said next to her as he walked with the same and grime determination. "Just as you are always with me. Remember that if nothing else."

Angela said nothing. Right now the battle was in front of her. She would fight.

* * *

"You will not harm him."

Lucifer stared at the man that was looking at him with rage and defiance. He raised his brow, not certain what was going on. He had been about to punish Sam when he was tackled and it was preceded by snarls and growls that were vaguely familiar. Now he was staring at a bare chested man that was very well in shape with dark hair that was similar to Sam's haircut but much more messy and good looking. He had no idea where he came from and wondered if his pretty was playing again. Then again she hadn't since she had been captured.

Sam looked at the man that just tackled Lucifer and blinked. He didn't expect that and Adam was in the same situation as he was. The only explanation he could think of was that it was one of Angela's acquaintances from the past that she managed to conjure up. It made sense but from the look of things Lucifer was thoroughly confused as well and it was clear when the fallen angel asked, "And who are you?"

"The one you tried to get to turn on my alpha."

Sam's head lifted a moment when he heard that. He watched as the devil looked at the newcomer with a narrowed look. It was clear that the response didn't give him what he wanted. The man that appeared sidestepped a blow that would have killed him and gave a low growl that was sort of like a rumble in the chest and growled out, "You will unhand the alpha's alpha."

Lucifer watched the man that dodged the attack easily and was behaving in a manner that was better suited for an animal. He was confused at this and his ability to sense was confusing him. He now knew who it was but… "Cerebus."

Sam blinked at that. That _guy_ was Cerebus? A thousand questions came to mind but the one most prominent was how in the hell a hellhound turned into a human. It was like one of those really cheesy monster movies or something or even a bad joke. Sam knew that he was bound to lose his mind some time in this place but this seemed to take the cake in this instance. A hellhound as a human? Yeah that was a ticket to the loony bin.

Cerebus stood with a narrowed look at Lucifer. His fists were clenched and was ready to fight if he needed to. He looked at Lucifer and said, "You attempted to corrupt my purpose once more you miscreant. That I will not allow."

Lucifer chuckled at that, "And becoming human is a part of that?" He laughed at him and continued, "That is laughable."

"The greatest secret that sets me apart from the others," Cerebus replied with a slight grin. "And why the alpha knows the hounds probably better than your pit beasts."

Sam watched the conversation unfold. He muttered to himself, "Definitely Cerebus. Sounds just like him and that's something he'd totally say." He wasn't exactly sure of that since he wasn't the one that could talk to animals. Angela was the one that did that but she had gave a couple of examples. Mostly it was when she was little.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was one of the times she was playing a game of sorts with that bear Dean got her. To anyone it looked like a four year doing what they did including thinking animals talked only to them. It was a rare instant when she asked him a questions and told him word for word what Cerebus said. It had him speechless for a moment but he remembered it. Sighing he turned back to Cerebus facing off with Lucifer. He wasn't able to do anything since he was still restrained but…

Sam's eyes widened when he saw something appear in Lucifer's hand. He recognized it and shouted, "Cerebus, look out!"

Cerebus heard Sam and his eyes narrowed. With a spring in his legs, he leapt away from the swipe of the blade that Lucifer attempted. He landed on the balls of his feet and looked at Lucifer. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the blade. "How dare you!"

Lucifer swung the blade with a flourish to reveal what it was. "Oh this? I borrowed it. Can't have her getting an advantage."

Even Sam got angry. He knew the blade well too. "Give it back!" He couldn't help but shout since that was her blade. He didn't understand how Lucifer could handle it. He was rewarded by being jerked around. He felt the hooks tear at him and it was painful. It was added to it by a jolt of electricity and he couldn't help but cry out since it seemed to strike his nerves.

Cerebus growled as he watched Sam get punished for what he said. He looked at Lucifer and growled out, "Stop it you fiend!"

"I will when I feel like it. Now…" Lucifer looked at Cerebus. "What to do with you…"

Cerebus moved before Lucifer could do anything. He dodged the attack and headed towards Sam. He managed to grab the chains and yank them free. He knew it was painful for Sam and Adam but at least they could control it now. He landed in front of them as they landed on the ground. He faced Lucifer and adjusted his stance. His fists were raised to fight. It was not what he was used to but he was familiar with brawling and scuffling and he did take down demons.

"Impressive," Lucifer commented. He gave an approving nod. He would let the hellhound get away with the chain breaking if only to see what else he could do in this form. "I guess I will have to use the one thing that can kill most anything."

"Absolution is not yours," Cerebus roared. "It belongs to her. The one chosen to wield it."

"But I don't need to be chosen to use it," Lucifer replied grinning. "And I'm going to use it to take it out of your asses." He twirled the blade and dared Cerebus to attack. "Of course suppressing the soul within helps though I doubt she's in the mood to talk. You'd be surprised at how weak soul weapons are."

Cerebus roared in anger as he launched himself forward. He lashed out with a series of punches and kicks. They would have made a martial arts artist proud at the execution. It was courtesy of his creator should this happen and he was built for combat. He would get the blade back. He managed to land a couple of hits that drew blood from the fallen angel. It was during one volley that he caught a blow to his side by the blade. It drew blood and had him groan.

Pushing back allowed him to take a couple of breaths. But Lucifer didn't let up. He charged forward and went on the offensive and started swinging. Cerebus was forced on defense and managed to block a few blows but he also took a couple and they stung. Lucifer was right in that the soul didn't need to present in the blade to give the sting it did. He looked at the slice on his forearm at the bright red that was showing through. He looked up to see Lucifer charging at him. He didn't have time to set up for defense and went purely on instinct.

It was a good tactic but it left him open and Lucifer was going in for the kill. Cerebus saw the blade coming towards him and then it was stopped. He blinked and saw Sam holding onto a length of chain and the end was wrapped around Lucifer's wrist. He didn't expect that from Sam, but the punishment was obvious as Lucifer yanked and Sam flew forward and was held in a chokehold and with the blade next to Sam's neck.

"Now this is interesting. You see before Sam never used to fight this much before. I'm guessing this is a plan. Right, Sam?" Lucifer ran his hand on Sam's neck, taking care to touch the scar on Sam's neck.

Cerebus saw the movement and Sam's body twitch in pain and fear. What had Lucifer done to him? Thinking about the possibilities made Cerebus mad. He now understood better why Kesset was so adamant when Angela went missing. It had to be a human thing to completely understand. And he understood that he needed to protect Sam. He growled and bared his teeth.

"Down, puppy. You don't want to accidentally hurt Sam now would you?"

Cerebus didn't have to answer since Sam reacted and gave a hard elbow and dropped. It left Cerebus open to deliver an attack and he kicked the blade away. He followed through with a one-two punch combination. "I don't obey you!"

Lucifer stepped back. He looked at Cerebus. He was impressed at this and pulled out the chakram. He looked at it and tossed it away. He decided to not play anymore. "So I guess I'll have to punish you for being a bad dog." He held up his hand.

Cerebus felt his feet lift and he struggled. He found him and Sam suspended in air. Sam was still sporting the chains through his body. He looked at Lucifer and continued to struggle until something felt like it was punching through his gut and churning his insides. He gritted his teeth until he felt the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. He opened his jaw and felt it come out. He heard Sam making the same sounds but it seemed to be much more painful for the younger Winchester.

"As you can see Sam is my favorite and will be the only reason she responds. I doubt she'll respond for you," Lucifer replied as he walked towards Cerebus with his hand raised. He twisted his hand.

Cerebus grunted in pain and let out a yelp. It felt like his insides were being churned up. He wrapped his arms around his middle to try and ease it. Then he felt something pry his limbs apart and he heard Lucifer say that he was going to feel everything like Sam was. Cerebus winced and closed an eye as it increased even more. He was not going to fail the alpha.

Lucifer was grinning. He was ignoring Adam for the time being since he wasn't going to be much trouble. He watched Cerebus and Sam struggle. He was impressed by the hellhound but good things must come to an end. He would crush this hellhound and continue his fun with Sam. He twisted his wrist to increase it.

Sam curled in on himself as the pain increased. He looked over at Cerebus who was spread eagled and going through the same thing. At least Adam wasn't in too much pain. Lucifer's attention was diverted away from him and that was okay in his book. Now he had to think of something but it was hard with all the pain coursing through his body. He closed his eyes and called out, "Angie… stay away."

"She won't Sam. I want her here. That is if Michael didn't cause too much damage."

"Like this?"

Sam blinked as he saw Lucifer fly hard and fast through the air as he hit a tree, knocking it over. He shifted to see… His eyes widened in surprise. "Angie."

"Stillabunt."

Sam felt himself falling when he realized that he was dropping. He was surprised when he didn't hit the ground but was instead caught by Angela, but not his. He looked at the one that only came when the situation was dire. She smiled at him, "Always and forever, Sam."

Sam felt himself being set on his feet and he looked over to see Angela kneeling by Cerebus, patting his shoulder and saying that he did what he was supposed to do. He blinked when he also saw a double of himself and was ready to fight but was held back by the Angela that caught him. He looked at her and she shook her head and said, "That is not the one that haunts your nightmares. It's you."

It was crazy but it turned the tide since Lucifer stood up and looked at them. He was grinning since it seemed like he had been expecting it. It certainly was implied when he said, "Now the party is getting started. Do you remember everything now my sweet?"

Sam knew that Angela disliked being given a pet name if it came from someone she despised. She literally punched or slapped Crowley for calling her his sweetheart and she loathed Lucifer and Michael. So it was no surprise when she turned her gaze towards Lucifer and replied, "I am not yours."

That seemed to cause Lucifer to pause. What it was, Sam had no clue and from this point on he didn't think that it mattered since Lucifer was ready to lay on the hurt. That caused his double and the two Angelas to back into a fighting stance and Cerebus was back on his feet. He held his breath until an unknown signal caused all parties to charge.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like Angela has tapped into what Gabriel suppressed so long ago and things are starting to pick up. Stay tuned for more on Let the Games Get Bloody...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Haley tugged on her bindings while growling that she was going to kill Sam. She didn't mean it literally but she was going to kick his ass for this. She pulled on her wrists to find they had been tightly bound to the chair that Sam had tied her to. The rope rubbed her wrists and burned them but it was regular rope burn. She had to be grateful to that since Sam could have easily killed her since she stated that she wasn't for what he was up to.

She shook her head at the fact that Balthazar was leaving her hanging on this one. Though it was probably for the best since Dean and Sam wouldn't understand why she was on speaking terms with the angel that decided to mess with humanity. It only made clear that she missed Angela, who would have understood, and she wished that she were here.

Haley met Balthazar when Sam and Dean were tracking down their usual crazy and it ended up being that the angel was making deals for human souls using pieces of holy weapons. They were the kind of thing that Angela would pick up without think twice and using it and that would be based on instinct and that there was someone in danger. The angel pissed off Dean and Sam but she never ventured an opinion and it seemed to spark interest on the angel's part.

He was the one that summoned her or rather he approached her in her dreams. And it had been a good dream with her and Dean snuggled against each other doing their ongoing game of hunter versus witch. The mood sobered quickly when Balthazar gave his usual quips and made her glare at him. She wasn't a dream walker so she really couldn't do much damage but she did let her annoyance show and she demanded why the angel was bothering her.

 _Because you interest me. Oh come on not that way._

Haley had given the evil eye to the angel for that response. She hadn't been in the mood and it caused the angel to compare her to Angela saying she was more fun. Haley disliked the comparison but she humored the angel only so far. She was rewarded when the angel got down to business.

 _Look, the only reason I am even talking to you is because of a mutual acquaintance of ours that is still festering in that hell hole._

Haley sensed that it was not going to be like a deal with the devil. Yet she was wary of Balthazar. The angel seemed to appreciate the fact that she didn't take things at face value and questioned him to death about a few things. In the end, the arrangement was something that most wouldn't expect. It was one of her biggest secrets and one she disliked keeping from Dean. Now she understood how Angela felt when stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"You know that's a good look on you. Does Dean go for that?"

Haley glared at Balthazar as he stood in front of her looking amused. She couldn't say anything since the rag was still in her mouth and she couldn't quite manipulate her mouth to spit it out. She muttered angrily, aware that it was muffled and only fueled the amusement.

Balthazar smirked as he studied the juju princess. He had made a pretty good decision to go into business with her. Of course it required a few things that would have him dancing with glee if Dean found out. At least he would get some answers, answers that Castiel had been evasive with. He listened to Haley's muffled heated words and sighed with slight annoyance, "Alright, alright."

Once the rag was out of her mouth, Haley glared at Balthazar and said, "It's about time. Thought you knew how this guardian thing works."

"I said that I had a basic idea but it was never my intention to be one of those guys," Balthazar countered smoothly. "And I certainly wasn't ordered to like Castiel was. Consider this as a learn as you go thing."

Haley huffed at that as the bindings came undone. She rubbed her wrists and muttered, "Learn as you go. I can't believe I agreed to this."

"We both want the same thing," Balthazar reminded her. He stood there looking at her and the mutt that joined them after he freed it. "We want our mutual acquaintance back before things get a little rough."

"More like save your ass if things go south with this insurrection your brothers are doing," Haley countered. She looked around, glad that they were back in the salvage yard. Now she needed to go onto the hunt and stop Sam from making a mistake. "Because she is the one called a protector of man."

"That's the bells and whistles and yes part of it," Balthazar replied, knowing that lying was not an option. He would lose the cooperation of the witch for certain. He sobered slightly and added, "But also because it's her. You know she saved my life once."

Haley looked at the angel with a raised brow, "You don't say."

"I know you don't believe me."

"Kind of hard to considering you just gave Sam the means to tainting his vessel which means he's going to kill Bobby," Haley retorted pointing at the door for emphasis.

"And you were supposed to stop him."

"I still am." Haley patted Moira and started walking towards the door. She managed to get out, "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Balthazar watched as Haley left where she had been held. He offered one piece of advice before she left, "You might want to turn on those juju instincts. For the storm that comes after this."

Haley looked at the angel with a raised brow. "I intend to," she replied. She wasn't going to hide that she had been working on improving her abilities and that included the next stages for juju. She sort of mentioned it to Dean but given the circumstances, she refrained from mentioning it out of keeping focus and she didn't want to worry him further.

"Alright. Well you know how to call me if you need me," Balthazar offered as he watched her leave. He gave a slight huff of breath before leaving while wishing her the best of luck.

In the meantime Haley set out on the prowl looking for Sam. She managed to make it to the house and found it empty. That wasn't good and she looked at Moira and asked, "Hey, you got anything?"

Moira made a sound and took off. Haley followed and for good reason. She found Xander muzzled and tied up and it look like he took a blow to his body. There was some blood but she wasn't even sure that it was the dog's blood. If Sam made a move against Bobby then the old man would have defended himself. That much was clear and he would put up a helluva fight.

It was a risk but it would also provide distraction. Haley undid the muzzle and untied the dog. She had to admit Sam picked up a lot and knew what rope to use to subdue a Wilder. She rubbed Xander's head and Moira's. "Yeah I wish Zep was here too," she said as she looked around. She didn't hear anything and if Sam was going to follow through.

Sighing, she figured out where Sam would go. One thing about a salvage yard was that there was always places to hide. For the Singer Salvage Yard though, there were some areas that were pretty much off limits unless you wanted to tempt fate. That would be the one place for this to go down and the last place anyone would expect Sam to go. She didn't want to go but she had to and she knew the ways to get in while avoiding the possibility of certain death. She straightened up and looked at the dogs and gestured, "Come on. We gotta stop this."

Moira whined at that. Haley didn't blame her. It had been hard for the dog since she was essentially going against her hunter. "I get it," she said as she rubbed Moira's head. "We're only going to stun him. The elder is threatened."

She didn't know why she said that but it made sense at the time. It certainly made sense to Moira as she stopped whining and became alert and ready for work. It made Haley feel like she was missing something but she was going to go with what worked and not question it unless it became an issue. She let Moira and Xander take the lead as they made their way out of the house and to where Sam was holding Bobby.

She paused when she heard Bobby talking. At least he was alive for now. Whether he was hurt or not was another story. It had her sort of wish that she had a sensitive nose like Angela. Then she could tell if blood was spilt. Then again the coppery smell of it… it was enough to make a normal person gag. She wouldn't want that so in truth, she didn't envy Angela one bit but felt sympathy for her. And she used to think that the whole thing with Dean's socks was a joke.

"Listen to me."

Haley leaned in and heard Bobby talking. No doubt he was trying to talk down Sam. She kneeled by the dogs and rubbed them in reassurance as she readied herself. She could feel her power flow but she wasn't going to bust in there like it was nothing. She would give Bobby a chance though she seriously doubted that it would work.

"You don't wanna do this," Bobby was saying, "Sam. I've been like a father to you, boy. Somewhere inside you got to know that."

"Well that's just it," Sam replied.

Haley knew that she had to make a move. She opened the door a crack to let the dogs in and then followed them. She barked, "Go!"

Xander was the leader, Moira followed. Both dogs charged it and headed straight for Sam. Moira was slightly hesitant but even she couldn't miss the fact that Bobby was tied up. The elder of the pack was tied up and her instincts were telling her that the alpha of the pack would not be happy with this even if Sam was her mate. She stood there and bared her teeth at Sam while Xander tackled him and grabbed him by the pant legs.

It was remarkable restraint, Haley thought as she entered in. "Sam, don't do this."

Sam managed to shake off Xander with a hard shake. The attack caused him to lose focus and now his attention was on Haley. "How did you?"

"How about that's my secret," Haley replied as she brought up her hand to let it glow. She was not going to throw punches in terms of hand to hand versus magic and hand to hand. "Sam. Put it down."

"I have to do this, Hale."

"No you don't."

Sam looked at the juju witch. He wasn't sure of what to make of the assertiveness. "You won't do anything."

The electric strike near his foot said otherwise. Bobby wasn't able to do anything since he was tied to the chair. Still he was surprised that Haley was actually cutting it close. Then again it was to make a point. Haley knew she was going to have to apologize to the old man later but this was a serious matter at hand. She looked at Sam and said, "Won't I?"

"You're bluffing."

Haley gave another bolt of electricity a little closer. It was nothing like the playful jolts she gave Dean. This was meant to indicate seriousness. It wouldn't kill Sam but it would hurt and make him think twice about his actions. "I am not, Sam. Stop this now. If you do this, you are not just hurting yourself. You are hurting _her_."

Sam paused for a moment. He pointed his knife at Haley. "Don't," he warned.

"Or what?" Haley knew she was goading him but if it got his attention away from killing Bobby, she would go with it. She would deal with the repercussions later. "I'm not the one who turns into a prissy bitch every time her name is mentioned."

"Hale."

"What was her name? Do you even care about her name?" Haley knew she was pushing buttons all the way but enough of walking on egg shells. "Oh right. Angela. And she is one hot piece of ass."

Bobby went wide eyed the moment Haley said that. He thought she was crazy since they had all seen Sam's reaction. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and nothing was needed. The moment Sam raised his hand with the knife it was grabbed by Dean, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi, Sam. I'm back."

* * *

Dean knew that he was going to get a big 'I told you so' from Angela and that was if he managed to make it to the finish line with this bargain with Death. He was used to having heavy decisions placed on him and he was used to dealing with the fallout of it. Big example was when they tried to stop the Apocalypse by killing Lucifer and in the end Ellen and Jo died and he was certain that Angela had a hard time forgiving and forgetting. He didn't blame her if she felt that she couldn't. Jo was a little sister to her and Ellen… Ellen had been there for the things that a mom was needed for. He thought he was starting to understand.

Angela was always the one to shoulder things if she could. She knew that there were consequences to actions. She had always tried to tell them or rather show them. It was annoying as hell at times but the showing always seemed to make a big impact. She knew that. She would have done her job. She would have hated it but she would have done it. That's why Dean was beating himself up internally.

He knew that if Angela had been in his place, she would have chosen Sam definitely. But Dean figured she would have bargained with Death. It sounded weird and damn near suicidal but that would have been something she would have done. And if she got the same deal as he did… he knew that she would have done the deed and kill the girl without batting an eye. It didn't mean that she was heartless. It was just the opposite. He knew that Angela would have been in emotional pain and probably keep it bottled up but it would have shown up in other ways. It disturbed him to think that she would end up cutting herself; she sort of did that when Sam first died.

He screwed up and he knew that. Now he was seeing what was happening as a result of that. Tessa was right about the natural order crap. Angela had even tried to teach him but he didn't listen. Now the little girl was alive but the nurse, who shouldn't have died, was dead and her husband had gotten himself drunk in his grief and was now going to drive. Dean saw that as a disaster waiting to happen. He had to fix it.

He wasn't sure how he managed to do it but he found himself in the car with the guy Scott. And the guy was drinking and driving. He said, "Come on man. Pull the car over. You're gonna get yourself killed."

He didn't forget that he couldn't be heard. Once he put on the ring, he became invisible to the living like Tessa. He was only visible to the dying and the dead. Still he had to try on this. He spoke louder, "What are you doing? Pull the damn car over."

Scott was crying. His grief was all over his face. Dean had seen that look before. It was the look that showed real grief. He had felt it and understood. At least he thought so but this was not the way. It was suicide and in Dean's mind, doing that… it was stupid. He noted that the guy was increasing his speed and heading towards and intersection with no signs of slowing down. He kept repeating for Scott to stop the car.

The intersection was straight ahead and the light was red. This guy was defiantly trying to kill himself. Dean wasn't going to let it happen. He knew that what he had to do would have him lose the bet. If he kept it on, he would get Sam's soul but in the end… Making the choice, he put his fingers on the ring and swore slightly. With one motion, the ring was off his finger.

Dean knew that he had startled Scott but he was on a mission. He barked for Scott to hit the brakes and was slightly surprised that he obeyed. At the same time he pulled on the wheel to turn the car off the street and away from the intersection that would kill them both. He held onto the wheel like he was executing a one-eighty like he had seen Angela do when she introduced them to the world of racing.

The car ended up colliding with a parked car but they were alive. Scott would have a nasty bump to the head but he was alive. As for Dean… he sat in the passenger seat and looked at the ring. He knew that he had lost the bet. There was no hope for Sam's soul now and no chance of getting Angela out either. That hit the most and he couldn't help but swear, "Damn it."

Dean got out of the car groaning slightly from the impact. He was certainly going to be sore from it but he was alive. Still that didn't alleviate his feelings. He was more angry with himself but true to form, it was easier and made him feel better to lash out. He looked around and called out for Tessa and shouted, "You there Tessa? I lost. Sam's screwed. You happy?"

He doubted that she would be happy about it. She never liked it that he had agreed to this along with Death in the first place. She was only following orders because Death said so. He continued, "Least you could do is zap my ass back home."

When he was met with silence, he looked at the ring again. If he was going to see the reaper again he would have to die or… Taking the ring, he put it back on his finger, not aware that Scott had been coming to and saw him disappear. He saw Tessa waiting by a car and she didn't look the least bit sorry as he repeated, "I lost the bet."

"Sorry, about your brother." She walked towards Dean.

Dean didn't want to hear it since he knew that he lost. He couldn't change that but he could take care of last minute business. "Let's just go."

"Go where Dean? We're done." Tessa wasn't sure what Dean was getting at. The next thing she knew, they were back in the hospital room of the little girl. Tessa looked at Dean as he approached. "What are we…?"

"Unfinished business," Dean replied. His gaze didn't leave the sleeping girl. He knew he screwed up and he had to make it right regardless of the fact that he lost Death's wager. He knew he had to do this otherwise…

"It's over," Tessa replied, "You took the ring off. Anyway I thought you wanted the girl to skate by." She looked at the elder Winchester with a look that didn't betray any emotion.

"No one really skates by," Dean countered. He knew that now. Hell he and Sam were living proof. Angela was living proof. He looked at the reaper. "Do they?"

Dean didn't expect an answer and Tessa didn't give him one. He just accepted it and walked towards the bed, skirting around the sleeping father. He looked at monitor that showed the girl's vitals knowing that it was going to change the moment he did what he had to do. Looking at the father, he kneeled and whispered, "You should say your goodbyes man."

Dean didn't know what it was but at that moment it was like the dad heard him and woke up. He knew that it was going to be brushed off but it was something to think about later. At least goodbyes would be said. It would hurt but it would provide some closure. It did for him when he got to finally say goodbye to his dad. Granted it was after the whole hell gate thing but still… Now it was time. Sighing he turned towards the little girl and leaned forward, reached out and touched her hand.

It was painful watching the father panic when the monitor flat lined. It pained Dean to watch as the doctors and nurses did everything to save the little girl but she was already gone. She was standing in front of him, watching the same thing he was.

"I'm dead?"

Dean looked down at her. He almost couldn't say it, "I'm sorry."

"But what about my dad?" The girl turned to look at Dean.

"He'll be fine."

"Really?"

Dean didn't really know and he didn't want to lie to the kid. "I have no idea." He felt bad at that response but it was the best he could do.

"I can't just leave him. It's not fair."

"I know."

"Well then, why?" The little girl looked at Dean with a plaintive expression. She couldn't understand why here and now she had to die.

Dean didn't have any good answer but the best he could come up with was what he had learned the hard way. He kneeled to be eye level with her and replied, "Because, there's sort of a natural order to things."

"Natural order is stupid."

"I agree with you there." Dean rose to his feet. He thought it was stupid too but he had seen firsthand how delicate it was. It was enough to make him wonder about all those times he had been iced and brought back, the second chances. He didn't let it show on his face when the little girl turned to look at him again. He was able to offer a tentative smile but it still sucked. He stood there watching the grieving father as Tessa reaped the little girl. This whole thing sucked and in the end, the only ones paying for it… He shook his head as he turned away.

"That was a good thing you did."

Dean turned to look at Tessa. She was wearing that sympathetic look again. Maybe she was genuinely sorry about the turn of events but it didn't make him feel better. He had a feeling the Sam he had now was going to be happy with what happened. He didn't look forward to that conversation.

Dean was about to say something when he stopped. It was like something flashed through his head. He frowned, causing Tessa to frown and wonder what was going on. Dean turned as he tried to make sense of it since it felt like a headache.

 _Stop… Dean… Stop Sam…_

Dean blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had no idea what just happened but it was enough for him to recognize the voice. It just had him confused but determined. He looked at Tessa, "I need to go."

It didn't take much effort to get back to the salvage yard. It was as if Dean knew where to go and it helped that Zeppelin led the way. He found Sam with a knife and Haley looking ready to lay it into his brother with her powers plus the dogs were growling and snarling. Worst of all was Bobby tied to a chair. Something was up and he had to do something. He grabbed Sam's wrist and said, "Hi, Sam. I'm back," and laid a punch to knock out Sam. He turned to see Haley still in a defensive posture but looking relieved to see him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Haley and Balthazar have a secret going on and she and Dean manage to stop Sam from doing the worst thing possible. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Let the Games Get Bloody...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You alright, Hale?"

"I'm fine," Haley reassured Dean for the umpteenth time as he looked at her wrists. Yeah they were rubbed raw from the rope but there were a lot worse things than that. "Rope burn. Like rug burn. It'll go away."

Dean made a small sound in the back of his throat. He knew that Haley was fine. She wasn't in the worst case scenario situation but it irked him at what Sam had done. What made it worse was that he felt responsible since he had left her in that situation. He knew that Sam, this Sam, had been wary about her and almost near killed her.

"Don't be doing that," Haley said as she let Dean check her wrists one last time. "I chose to stay behind and it wasn't like I could do much to help you."

Dean heard her words but he couldn't process it very well. Bobby and Haley told him what Sam had tried to do. He really didn't want to do this but… After knocking Sam out, they locked him down in the panic room. It was too much like the time they forced Sam to dry out from demon blood but this time it was an added precaution since this version of Sam proved to be devious.

Haley followed Dean as he went to peek in on his unconscious brother lying on the cot. She didn't have to ask to know that Dean failed Death's test. She saw it in the slump of his shoulders. She would ask him later what happened or he would tell them when he was ready. At this point he was trying to process what his brother had done.

"I can't keep doing this," Dean muttered as he turned away from the door to the panic room. He looked at Bobby and Haley. "What, am I gonna tie him up every time he tries to kill someone?" He gestured at the panic room. "That's not gonna hold him. He's…"

"Capable of anything," Bobby supplied while Haley looked down at her hands.

Dean looked at the pair. They knew the score like he did regarding Sam. He didn't want to admit it but this version of Sam scared him a little. The fact that he was willing to kill someone who was practically a father to them and have no guilty feelings what so ever… That shit was damned scary. He had a shot and he blew it.

"But there is still some measure of control," Haley offered slightly.

Dean looked at her. He knew that she meant the whole thing regarding Angela. It stopped him in his tracks and he heard how Haley took away his focus. But how long would that hold out? That was more like a Bans-Aid and not a suture. He looked at the ring in his hand and wanted to curse the damn thing and the fact that he thought it seriously could work. Balling the ring in his fist he moved to take a peek asking silently the question of what he was going to do only to get a whisper from Bobby that he didn't know.

Dean spent a few more moments eyeing his brother through the grate of the panic room. He tried hard not to get angry since Sam did threaten his Haley and almost kill Bobby. To top it off, he nearly jeopardized any chance of rescuing Angela. There was a lot to deal with and on top of that it was dealing with the fact that he had lost. He made sure that Sam got a good look at his feelings before closing the grate and walking up the stairs with Zeppelin in tow. Xander and Moira stayed below, the former more being a guard dog.

Once inside, Dean looked down at his dog and gave a slight smile and rubbed his head. They would think of something. Maybe a plan that wouldn't involve Haley and Bobby being left in the crosshairs. Right now…

"Dean. Join me."

Dean turned to see Death sitting at the table with a fairly nice spread out. He glanced down to see Zeppelin trot up to Death and greet him like he was an old friend. _Traitor_ , Dean thought as he watched Zeppelin get his treat and being called a remarkable creature. Seeing as he had little choice, he walked over to join Death.

Death was looking at the young dog that was sitting there in obedience like nothing was wrong. Wilders were remarkable creatures in his mind. This one especially. The other one he had yet to meet but he suspected that she was just as interesting as her sibling. Looking at Dean, he picked up a hot dog and offered it to Dean. "I brought you one. From a little stand in Los Angeles known for their bacon dogs."

Dean was stunned to see Death there. Well he should have expected it since he needed to give the ring back. It was also a moment for Death to gloat at his failure. He didn't move right away but felt compelled when Death looked at him with that look and told him to sit. He warily moved to take a seat while giving a halfhearted glare at Zeppelin. He watched as Death took a bite and asked, "Wow. What's with you and cheap food?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Death looked at Dean with a pointed look as he finished his bite. "Thought I would have a treat before I put the ring back on."

Dean knew that he had to give it back. He had no leverage, as Death pointed out before, and Sam was screwed because he couldn't do this job right. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and turned it around to look at it.

"Heavier than it looks isn't it?" Death watched Dean's reaction and continued as if it were a pleasant conversation, "Sometimes you just want the damned thing off. But you know that. And she knows that."

Dean was silent. Yeah he knew that well enough. It was a heavy burden. Death didn't need to rub it in his face but he got the feeling that a point needed to be driven home. He would give him that at least.

"No hungry?"

Dean thought about what to say and took a breath since being angry wasn't going to win him any points. "Look, I think you know that I flunked." He put the ring in front of Death. "So there." He watched as Death took a sip of the soda or beer that he had gotten to go with his hot dog. "Oh, and by the way… I sucked at being you. I screwed up the whole natural order thing but I'm sure you knew about that too."

Death watched Dean admit to his failure and asked the question, "So if you could go back, would you simply kill the little girl? No fuss, no stomping your feet?"

"Knowing what I know now… yeah." That was a difficult thing to answer but it was the truth. If Dean knew then what he knew now, he wouldn't have questioned it. He wouldn't have screwed the pooch. "And I bet Angie would have just done it right off the bat."

"Oh she would since she knows what is at stake. Maybe not at a detailed level but a fluent understanding," Death admitted as he took another sip. "You, on the other hand, I'm surprised to hear you say that. Surprised and glad."

Dean felt his temper rise slightly as he retorted, "Yeah well don't get excited. I would've saved the nurse. Okay? That's it."

"I think it's a little more than that."

Dean looked up at that. He felt like a kid getting punished for breaking the expensive chinaware and in essence he did. He really screwed things up. And now it seemed that he was going to get a sort of the full story behind the lesson.

"Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural order is not quite such fun when you have to mop up the mess. Is it?" Death leaned forward to give Dean a good hard look to make sure that he was getting the point behind the lesson. "This is hard for you Dean. And it was hard for Angela to learn it, but she did. In fact, she always seemed to know it even before she got the look behind the curtain."

"Yeah point out how much better she is than most of us mooks," Dean muttered in a dejected tone. "We get that loud and clear." There was no heat but he felt defeat.

Death leaned back and continued as if Dean hadn't interrupted, "You throw away your life because you've come to assume that it'll bounce back into your lap. The human soul is not a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent, but stronger than you know and more valuable than you can imagine." He studied Dean for a moment before adding the rider, "Unless you knew that when she offered for your life and for Sam's."

Dean looked at Death. Of course he would know about the deal he made and what Angela had tried to do. What she always did. But there were no words to say since Death was right. He assumed a lot and he did this time. This was going to hang over him for a long, long time.

"So, I think you've learned something today."

Dean absorbed the lesson. He thought about his choice of words since he was sitting in the company of Death and the being could snuff out his life if he wanted. He had to get this out though, "You wanna know what I think? I think you knew that I wouldn't last a day."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I lost. Fine." Dean looked at Death. He sensed Death knew what he was talking about but wasn't going to say anything. He was going to make his point though. "But at least have the balls to admit that it was rigged from the jump." He grew silent when Death turned to look at him with that look that was as scary as Angela's bland stares.

"Most people speak to me with more respect," Death reminded Dean in a cold tone.

"I didn't mean."

"We're done here."

Dean fell silent. He knew that it was over. There were no do overs on this one. All he could do was just sit there and let Death walk away.

"It's been lovely," Death concluded. He stood up looking regretful that he was leaving his hot dogs but… "But now, I'm going to go to hell to get your brother's soul and to pave the way for her to get out."

Dean frowned at that and looked at Death. He didn't get it and it had him suspicious. "Why would you do that for me?"

"I wouldn't do it for you," Death replied like Dean just said something incredibly stupid. "You and your brother keep coming back. You're an affront to eh balance of the universe like she is. And you cause disruption on a global scale."

"Apologize for that," Dean offered with a slight swallow.

"But you have use. And she is too important to be left in there when her duty is up here." Death waited until Dean was looking at him. He had to make this point clear. "Right now you are digging at something. The intrepid detective. I want you to keep digging, Dean."

"So you're just gonna be cryptic or…"

"It's about the souls," Death offered as his only hint. "You'll understand when you need to. As will she."

Dean couldn't believe this but he was getting his brother back. Still… He said, "Wait. With Sam, is this wall thing gonna work?"

"Call is seventy-five percent," Death replied, "Though the odds might be better." He gave a knowing smile before putting on the ring and disappearing.

Dean didn't know how long it would be but he rushed down the stairs to the basement. He was just in time to hear Sam shouting at something to get away from him. It was at that moment he felt a slight chill in the air and it seemed that the ground vibrated under his feet. He told Bobby to open the door and he saw Death hovering over Sam and a bag that had something bright in it.

Dean could only watch as Death told Sam what he was going to do. He didn't believe that it would happen that fast but, then again Death was not really human and the concept of time was different. Still…

"I'm going to put up a barrier in your mind. It may feel itchy. Don't scratch the wall," Death warned Sam before plunging his soul back in.

At that moment, the ground rumbled underneath Dean's feet. He knew he wasn't imagining things when Bobby and Haley looked at him wide eyed and wondering what the hell was going on. He looked at Death who merely said, "Remind Sam of his promise to her."

"What promise?"

Death was gone before Dean got his answer. Now all he had was an unconscious brother and something that resembled an earthquake. What the hell had he done?

* * *

"Not bad. It seems I misjudged you."

Angela growled as she got back on her feet and jumped in front of Sam and Adam. She was not letting Lucifer have his way anymore. Enough was enough. She was pulling out the stops and that was made clear when her second Sam seemed to disappear into her, giving her an extra charge. "You have had your fun. You and Michael both. Enough is enough."

Lucifer looked at Michael who was trying to hold in the escaping grace. He knew that she had to have done it but how? He looked back at her and nodded, "Fine. You want to play rough, we'll play rough." He summoned Absolution.

"That is mine."

"Try and get it."

Angela narrowed her eyes and charged. She played dirty. Something she owed to Gabriel and from the fact that she loved playing in the mud when she was a kid. Forget technique and experience. It was a street fight. It was a surprise attack and worked pretty well allowing her to land a few deep seated scratches that drew blood until Lucifer threw her off.

"You little bitch."

Angela wiped the blood that was dripping from her mouth and grinned an almost feral grin. She crouched into a pouncing position and charged again. She bounced away when Lucifer swiped at her with Absolution but it caught her across the ribs. She landed and pressed a hand to it. She straightened up and looked at Lucifer. She didn't say anything but got back into a fighting stance.

"You really don't know when to give up do you?"

Angela didn't say anything but stood there. Lucifer was losing his patience. "Fine then." He turned towards the downed Sam and Adam. He held up his hand and lightning started to spark from it. "I'll just take it out on them."

It was lightning fast and it had Lucifer blink. He had unleashed it with the intent on killing Sam and Adam. If he was going to break her, he had to do it completely. But it didn't turn out the way he wanted. Rather a large bulk had jumped in the way. It had landed in front of the downed men snarling and snapping with… three heads.

Angela watched as the deadly bolts hit the beast that jumped in front of Sam and Adam. She knew who it was and her eyes widened as she watched Cerebus' body writhe in pain from the bolts. She cried out as she heard Cerebus yelp in pain. "Cerebus!"

Lucifer blinked as the three headed dog landed on the ground. He didn't expect that. He thought the mutt was out of commission when this fight began. It had been easy to take him out but he put up a fight in his human form. He didn't expect the mutt to overcome the conditioning he and Michael had given him and attack in his hellhound form.

Angela broke form and ran to where Cerebus had landed. Her nose wrinkled at the burnt flesh and her heart panged when she heard the whimpers. That hellhound had taken hard blows before and had been stabbed and beaten but she knew when death came it was it. She had learned that lesson a long time ago and at times defied it because she wasn't ready to let go.

Kneeling by Cerebus, she took his middle head into her lap and started petting it. She soothed, "Cerebus. Come on boy."

Cerebus responded by whimpering. Angela knew that he was in pain. That bolt was enough to cook the insides. Michael had done that to her when it was his turn. She thought that she was on fire from the inside and out. It should have killed her but it didn't. She had no idea what she had done to survive it except for her will to live but that often wasn't enough. She had seen it and it was the thing that made legends and stories but in reality stories didn't help. All it did was inspire but it didn't bring talent or ideas.

 _It's alright, alpha. I protected your alpha and his littermate._

Angela soothed, "Yes you did. You are a good dog."

Lucifer huffed at that, "Don't insult him. He's a hellhound."

"Exactly," Angela retorted as she looked at Lucifer with a glare, "But he's much more. He's my friend."

Lucifer snorted at that, "You would treat a tool like a friend."

Angela said nothing but continued to pet Cerebus's head. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do. Yet the paw he put on her forearm was reassuring. It wouldn't be long but it still hurt.

 _It will be alright, alpha. I am not truly dying._

"What do you mean?" Angela looked at the three headed dog with a raised brow.

 _My work is finished._

At that moment Cerebus' body started to glow. Angela's eyes widened and she protested, "Wait. Cerebus."

 _Now is the time alpha. The winged guardian released it. Now you are free._

"What?" Angela frowned.

"Enough of this."

Angela bounced away as Cerebus was grabbed and flung side to side, beaten against the ground. She saw the blood being beaten out of him until he was flung down hard in front of him. She looked at the sight. Blood was flowing but Cerebus wasn't moving. There was a slight twitch but nothing. She could smell death and closed her eyes.

"Finally," Lucifer said, "He was getting boring and he was holding you back. A worthless shield that just happened to turn into a lap puppy because you showed him mercy." He scoffed at her, "Such weakness from a warrior."

Angela looked at Cerebus and closed her eyes again. She clenched her hands in fists as she kneeled on the ground. Cerebus wasn't worthless. None of her friends and allies were weaknesses. She gritted her teeth.

"You're a… good person… Angie."

Angela twitched slightly to look at Sam. She saw him awake and looking at her. There was trust in his eyes and he managed a slight smile. She had always asked him to trust her and each time he said that he did. He did without question. He may have questioned a few moves she made because he didn't see the end result right away but he trusted her.

"Still moving I see," Lucifer's voice entered. "I guess I need to be harder once this is over. You really need to stop being weak."

Angela closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger. She pounded her fists into the ground. "They are not weak. Friendship… not weakness."

"Hmm?" Lucifer looked at her, looking bored. "What was that?"

Angela controlled her breathing as she went back through her memories. She remembered the people she had met throughout the centuries. She remembered the fighting, the blood… she remembered it all. All the choices she had made and the times she wished she could go back. Each choice a turn down the path that led her down to where she was now. All the battles blended together including the bloody deaths of those that she had called friend.

 _Your greatest weapon Cat is not in your physical strength… I did this to you to protect you. I am only sorry that you have to do it alone. But I have faith in you._

 _We are formed of energy. What I am teaching you is energy in another form._

 _It's all about what is in your soul._

 _There are three great things in life. Faith, hope and…_

Angela pounded her fists onto the ground and started focusing. She had no idea what it was but it was a pang in her heart. A tick or something. Instinct told her to grab onto it and hang on. She did and let it go. It was like she was sitting in the calm of a storm as she remained kneeling. It was like she was being cleansed by grace. She knew that feeling well since Gabriel was the one that cleansed her when he rescued her from hell.

Gabriel. He was dead because of her. Because he was protecting her as he had promised since the day they first met. She remembered it. She was only a little girl but he found her when she had been lost and brought her back to her mother. Since then… Her lip curled in sadness and happiness. After all…

Lucifer watched what was happened and took a step back. "What is this?" He looked at Michael who was looking equally stunned.

All of a sudden Absolution glowed and flowed towards the outstretched hand of Angela. Her fingers wrapped around the hilt. She stood up slowly as the wind whirled around her. She turned to stare at Michael and Lucifer, her features were impassive. With her right hand she made a circular motion and her chakram appeared and she grabbed it and put it to her belt. She was complete now as she looked at the pair of archangels.

Angela had no idea what was happening. All she knew was that she was getting a surge of power and that it would strike enough damage to keep them off their backs for the time being. She was going to take it. She dug her foot in to give her the ability to sprint forward. She darted forward and maneuvered her blade to give a downward strike as it glowed a white hot glow. She brought it down in a single swipe creating a blinding white light.

"Impressive. And to think that you did that here in hell."

Angela blinked and turned towards the voice. She recognized who it was and lowered her blade. She turned to see that it appeared that time stood still. She saw her blow striking Lucifer and Michael but they were suspended. She turned and saw Sam disappearing as a white light and her companion… "Hello, Death."

Death looked at Angela with a slight smile. "I'm sure you are wondering what I am doing here. Simple. I am retrieving Sam's soul and getting you out." At the look he was getting, he explained, "I'm sure you'll understand what is going on. Right now you are needed where you belong. It's all about the souls, Angela."

Angela stood there looking at Death and then at Adam. "Adam?"

"He can't be revived but I can assure you he will find peace," Death replied with a slightly annoyed look at her. "Now, you must go. Someone needs to keep an eye on those two. Find the other half."

Angela found herself bathed in white light and then darkness. It was the sound of birds calling that woke her up. She smelled the air and her eyes shot wide open as she took a gasping breath. Her eyes were wide open as she looked around.

"Welcome back, Absolution."

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean lost the bet but Death still goes to hell to get Sam's soul and it seems the way was paved out for Angie. Stay tuned for the next episode of Chronicles of Absolution: Virgin Eyes...


End file.
